Together
by i.love.ty
Summary: Jason and Tommy belonged together - they juse needed to see it. Slash
1. Prologue

This will be a slash - Jason and Tommy fic...

Not mine:(

Chapter one: - Feelings unknown

Sighing, he threw down his rucksack and fell onto his bed. He didn't know what to do, he had only ever had this feeling once before. It was hard hiding it, which is why he had been hiding from everyone else accept from when they were not fighting putties or monsters from Rita.

Turning on the radio, he thought about his life in LA. He had two proper girlfriends. First was Mindy, the smart one. They had stated when he was 14, and it lasted 3 months before she moved. Next was a year later, Kellie the cheerleader who he found sleeping with someone else. It was after Kellie that he felt something towards another boy.

Kyle Edwards was his age, and they started to date before he moved to Angel Grove. But something terrible happened to them, and Kyle was killed two months before Tommy moved here.

There was a knock on his door, and he glared at the wood.

"I'm not hungry mom" he called

"It's Kimberly"

"Come in"

Kimberly came in, and by the look of her Tommy knew she wanted answers.

PR

Jason threw another punch as the bag. He was in the juice bar, why was he feeling this way? He shouldn't like Tommy more then a friend. Sure, he had known he was gay for sometime but now he was attracted to his best friend.

Another punch, how could he get rid of these feelings? It was starting to effect the rangers. Tommy was withdrawn, had he realised? Was he repulsed by him, could they never be friends again?

A gentle hand stopped him and he turned to see Trini standing with him, looking concerned. She pointed towards the exit, and Jason nodded. Together, they walked out of the youth centre and towards the park.

PR

"We are worried about you Tommy" she said, sitting next to him on the bed "You've been acting really different. You hardly are with us now"

"I've been really busy" he lied, but she didn't believe him

"You're mom said you've been in your room, listening to the radio. Hardly counts as being busy"

"It's nothing Kimberly. It's stupid…"

"We're your friends Tommy, we want to know if something's bothering you. Have we done something?"

"No!"

"Then what is wrong"

Tommy looked out of his window, before looking into her eyes.

"I think… I think I'm falling for Jason"

PR

"How can I be falling for him Trini?" Jason complained, as they walked through the park "My best friend. And I bet he knows, he's been ignoring us lately"

"Jason, he feels the same way" Trini said "Everyone can see it"

"Then why is he not with us anymore? Why has he cut us out of his life, except from when we are rangers. I've lost the friendship I had with him Trini, and it's all my fault"

PR

"He loves you Tommy" Kimberly said "He's scared you wont feel the same way"

"How do you know?"

"Because everyone can see it"

As the watches beeped, Kimberly stood up

"We'll finish this later Tommy" she told him, as they disappeared in green and pink flashes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments and story alerts. He's the next chapter... still not mine:(

Chapter two: - Jealously

Punching the tree, he couldn't believe it. Shaking with anger, his eyes filled with pain and frustration as the sat down and leaned against the tree, holding his hand as it slowly went red. Trini wasn't right, none of them were.

He had spent the last week believing that he and Tommy may one day have a chance. His talk with Trini had made him place things in perspective, and for some reason Tommy had started to hang out with them once again. It started with small touches when they were sparing, and few occasional looks. He began to think that may Tommy liked him as well…

And now it was all ruined.

Trini and Kim had dragged him and Zack to the mall, although he had no idea how. And there as Jason looked into the Ice Cream parlour, he saw Tommy with a girl. She was their age, long blonde hair and was laughing, her dark brown eyes sparkling. He watched as she stole his ice cream, and how Tommy mocked glared at her.

He had a girlfriend.

Not a friend like Trini or Kim, a girlfriend. One he could kiss, one who wasn't a boy. He wasn't gay.

And Jason left, not hearing the others call him. Not seeing Tommy look through the window, seeing his retreating form and looking confused. Wallowing, Jason didn't know what was worse. Tommy not being interested, or having to see that girl hang over his love…

His love?

When did Tommy become his love?

But before Jason could answer his own question, a tone went off.

"Go ahead Zordon"

"PUTTIES ARE ATTACKING THE OTHERS AT THE MALL"

"I'll be right there"

Teleporting away, Tommy would have to wait.

PR

(Before the attack)

His bed was to comfy, he didn't want to leave. Turning off his alarm, he moved the pillow over his head and went down the covers. He wouldn't get up, it's Saturday. He was going to sleep, and damn any putties or monster attacks which may happen.

He heard the door open, but he ignored it. His mom would get the hint, that he wanted to sleep until physically possible.

But the door didn't close again, and he felt someone tug on the covers.

"Go away mom" he said sleepily

"Mom? Now I'm offended"

Hearing the voice, Tommy shot up from the covers. A girl stood there, she was a few months older then himself. Her blonde hair flowing, her brown eyes howling her laughter.

"Sarah Jayne?"

An hour later…

Now awake and dressed, Tommy got out of the car to the local mall. Sarah Jayne closed the passenger door, her bag close to her as they walked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked, acting hurt as Sarah Jayne walked with him.

"What, didn't you like the surprise?"

"Yes, having a girl in your room waking you up is always great…" he replied, as she hit him round the head

"Any normal boy would love it. Besides, apart from titles, we're not even related"

"You're my cousin, thinking of you any other way would be horrible" Tommy shuddered "So, how long you staying?"

"A couple of days. My school is on a break, someone set fire to the science lab and I thought I would come and see my favorite cousin"

"Only cousin"

"Still, better you then staying with Kylie, she's driving me crazy"

"She's your sister" Tommy answered "Ice cream?"

"Lead the way"

PR

"So, tell me about him" she said, making Tommy blush and look away "The boy whose got my little cousin all twisted"

Tommy playfully glared at his cousin, who smirked at him knowing that she was right. He paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Jason" Tommy said finally "The first to accept me. My best friend… I've fallen for my best friend"

Sarah Jayne placed a comforting hand on top of his

"Does he feel the same?" she asked

"Kim say's he does" Tommy told her "But SJ, remember the last time this happened?"

Sarah-Jayne took her hadn away, looking at her cousin seriously.

"Tommy, you have to put it behind you. What happened to Kyle wasn't your fault"

"He died SJ, he died and I was driving"

Sighing in disbelieve, Sarah-Jayne continued.

"A drink driver hit you, it's amazing you survived. You cant put that in the way of anymore relationships"

"And if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Sarah-Jayne wanted to scream in frustration. BOYS!

"Jeez Tom, I have never heard you so insecure. And if he doesn't feel the same way, his gain"

"Hey!"

Sarah Jayne giggled, as she stole some ice cream

Tommy shock his head, as he looked out the window. He grew confused, as he saw Jason walking away. Why didn't he come and see them?

PR

Teleporting into the attack, he saw that the mall had almost been fled. Putties were everywhere, and he saw the rangers outnumbered as they fought. All of them but Tommy…

"Where's Tommy?" he shouted, getting ready to fight

"We don't know"

PR

"SJ, you have to get out of here" Tommy shouted, as he pushed her towards the fleeing crowd. She tried to hold onto her cousin, getting out the crowd.

"I'm not leaving you, let me help" she said

"Go" he said forcefully

She sighed, before running with the others. Tommy watched until she had disappeared before running towards the source of the commotion.

PR

Once Tommy had gotten to them, and they were ready to morph, it was something that Sarah-Jayne had never expected. As she hid round the corner, trying to find why her brother sent her away she gasped lightly.

Her cousin. Her forgetful cousin was a power ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: -

Sarah-Jayne had left a few days ago, but Tommy wasn't aware she knew his secret. She would tell him when she knew he was ready. So now Tommy was left hanging around with his fellow rangers, and a red ranger who had been going out of his way to ignore him.

And this is why Tommy Oliver was annoyed when Zordon called him at nine on a Saturday morning, asking him to help fix to broken zords since Billy was visiting his sick aunt that weekend.

"Zordon, I don't know anything about Zords. I'll just break them even more."

"I have faith you will do your best Tommy"

He sighed as he walked towards the bay, not realising Zordon had a hidden agenda.

PR

Stepping into the bay, he gazed around and found that he wasn't alone. Groaning, he realised that this wasn't just about fixing Zords, it was about trying to fix the relationship between the red and the green rangers. Fix the relationship which Tommy had no idea how it got broken in the first place. Jason was standing by his own zord, and hadn't heard his fellow ranger come in.

"Jase?"

Jason turned around, surprised at the sound of his name.

"Tommy? What you doing here?" he asked, sounding slightly rude. Tommy picked up on it, and glared slightly.

"Zordon asked me to fix the Zords, but apparently he doesn't need me too." he turned away, walking towards the door. Jason sighed, as he watched him leave… or try to leave. The door wouldn't open.

"What the…" Tommy tried again, before sighing in frustration. Now he knew this was a set up. He moved away from Jason, towards Trini's zord and sat down. It was going to be a long morning.

PR

"Do you think it will work?" Kimberly asked for the fifth time, as they sat in the juice bar. Bulk and Skull were annoying Ernie at the bar, as they sat at a table.

"It has to work." Zack replied "Jase and Tommy have to work things out."

"Zack's right. It was the only way Kimberly. Zordon has agreed to keep them in there until they admit there feelings." Trini agreed.

"That could take days." Kim pointed out, as Ernie brought another set of drinks.

"Where's Tommy and Jason today?" he asked, as they grabbed the drinks.

"Busy." the three replied. What were they meant to say? 'They are currently locked in the Zord bay until they admit they love each other?'

PR

Jason looked again at the green ranger, who was currently looking at some of Billy's experiments. He knew he had been wrong to ignore him, but he couldn't help it. Tommy would never be into him, he wasn't even gay. He had been laughing with the blonde girl like they had known each other for years. Jason had never seen him laugh like that when he was with them. He was jealous.

The only way to stop hurting was to keep his distance from Tommy, that way they could carry on working together, maybe even being friends. So why did it seem like the further he pulled away from Tommy, the worse his heart felt?

PR

Tommy knew that Jason kept looking over at him, as he picked up something Billy was working on. He still didn't understand why Jason was ignoring him. Kim had been so adamant that Jason had liked him the same way Tommy did. That he loved Tommy. So why wasn't he even talking to him anymore?

PR

It was Jason who finally made the first move to talk. He slowly got up, and walked towards the green ranger, his best friend, and stood next to him. They were silent fore a moment, before Jason started to talk.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, and Tommy could only just make out what he was saying.

"For what?" he replied, as Jason finally looked at him.

"For everything… for ignoring you. For not being a friend. I'm just sorry."

"Why?" Tommy asked, a small question which Jason could even start to answer. "Why have you been ignoring me? What have I done to you?"

Jason picked up some paper, and started to slowly shred it. How could he even answer the question? What if Tommy hated him after he told him. Could he risk their friendship?

"Jason?"

Breathing in slowly, Jason started to answer.

"I was jealous." he replied, and Tommy frowned.

"Jealous? Of who?"

"The blond girl I saw you with at the mall. You're girlfriend."

Tommy started to laugh, and Jason frowned. Why was he laughing at him? Was him being jealous really that funny?

"That wasn't my girlfriend." he finally said, and Jason was startled.

"Then who was it?"

"Sarah-Jayne. She's my cousin."

Jason looked at Tommy, and he started to feel stupid. His cousin? The girl was related to him. He slowly started to smile, how could he be so stupid?

"But I don't understand." Tommy said "Why were you jealous?"

Jason looked at him, before slowly leaning forward. Tommy looked into his eyes, and his head followed. Their lips touched, as they shared their first kiss in the middle of the zord bay.

AN

thanks for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: -

Zack watched as Jason punched the bag continuously. He wasn't listening to him, and he wouldn't stop. Everyone was worried about him, he hadn't really been focused for the last week. Not since he and Tommy had spent time in the zord bay. Then again, Tommy hadn't really been seen either. Trini, Kimberly, Billy and Zack were at a loss. They had no idea what to do, and they had no idea what had happened whilst they were together.

"Ok man, that's it. What's going on?" Zack said, stopping his friend and leader from punching the bag. Jason glared at his friend, who didn't back down. "Something happened between you and Tommy bro, now what?"

Jason looked around, before looking back at Zack.

"Something happened last week in the bay, and now Tommy won't talk to me."

"What?"

"We kissed."

PR

Tommy looked at the picture which he kept in a box. Anything relating to his life in LA was in there, and he hadn't opened it since he had moved to Angel Grove. It was off him and another boy his age, and it had been taken hours before Kyle had been killed and Tommy had been injured.

A week ago, Jason had shown Tommy his feelings, and had kissed him. And now, Tommy didn't know what to do. Could he really get close to someone so soon after Kyle's death? And if he was, would it even last? They were both rangers, what if something happened to them? What if Rita kidnapped him again and made him evil.

"Tommy, Sarah-Jayne's on the phone."

Tommy said thank you to his mom, as he picked it up.

"Hey SJ."

"Ok broody, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tommy, you can't lie to me." she replied, as if she was talking to a five year old.

Tommy inwardly groaned at the true statement.

"He kissed me."

"Who did?" she asked, hoping it was the boy who had got her cousin to forget about Kyle.

"Jason!"

He heard her chuckling at the other end, and he glared until he realised she couldn't see him.

"It's not funny Sarah-Jayne! It's too soon after Kyle. What if something gets in our way, what if something happens to him. What if he ends up hurt because of me?"

Sarah-Jayne wanted to hit the wall in frustration.

"We can't live in a life of what if's Thomas James Oliver. Sometimes we just have to take the plunge. And besides, I think he can take care of himself."

"What do you mean?" Tommy replied, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"I saw you." she said, as she made sure no one else was around "In LA, you weren't the kind to make friends straight away Tom, you're a natural loner. There had to be a reason why you made friends so quickly, and I saw the reason why."

Tommy played with the phone cord nervously. She couldn't really know that he was a power ranger. Could she?

"Yes Tommy, I know. I know you're a power ranger."

PR

As they sat in the juice bar, laughing at Bulk and Skull who were trying to find dates to the dance the next night, it was Trini who had the idea. She turned around to Jason, who was still upset of everything with Tommy.

"Invite him to the dance." she said, and Jason looked at her.

"He won't even be in the same room as me." he replied, staring into his drink "He won't stay after we fight Rita. His mom tells me he's out even though he's at home. When will I ask him."

Trini thought for a moment.

"Where is Tommy right now?" she asked, and Jason thought for a moment.

"I think he went home." he replied, and Trini smiled.

"Why doesn't Kimberly ask him to met her at the park. You and can meet him instead."

Jason nodded and Kimberly went to use the phone. This had to work.

PR

He was surprised to see Jason waiting for him, but as he tried to leave, the red ranger got in his way.

"We have to talk Tommy." he said, and Tommy looked away. He couldn't do this. He had to tell Zordon that his cousin knew there secret, he had to remember to complete the math homework and he had to try to forget about the best kiss he had ever had. He didn't have time to talk.

"Jasonâ€¦"

"We have to talk." he said more forcefully "You can't keep ignoring me."

"It's worked so far." Tommy mumbled

"You kissed me back." Jason said "And now you hate me? Can't we forget it Tommy, start again."

"I don't want to forget it." Tommy replied, kicking the grass.

"Then what have I done?" he asked pleadingly.

Tommy looked at him for the first time since they kissed.

"Nothing. You haven't done anything. It's me whose afraid." he paused for a second. "Back in LA, I had a boyfriend. His name was Kyle, and I thought I loved him. But a few months before I came here, there was an accident. A drunk driver hit the car I was driving, and he died instantly. But I'm still here. It was my faultâ€¦"

"No it wasn't." Jason said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I don't want to hurt again Jason. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jason moved closer, his arms going around Tommy's waist.

"I can look after myself Tommy." he whispered "And I want this. Question is, do you?"

He was silent, as he tried to make his mind. And then his cousin's words came into his mind. To take the plunge.

"I want this too."

They kissed once again, neither realising that the whole scene had been watched by four other teenagers from the bushes.

PR

A few minutes later they broke apart. Sometime in the kiss Tommy had put his arms around Jason's neck. Neither wanting to let go fully, as they kept the contact. They didn't see the blurs of colour leave, as they were to focused on each other.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Jason asked after a while.

"Nothing yet."

He smiled, it might work out after all.

"Do youâ€¦ do you want to come to the dance with me?"

PR

As Sarah-Jayne hung up the phone to her aunt, she smiled to herself. Walking to her room, she pulled out the picture taken a few months before. She was standing next to Tommy, who had his arm around a boy his age. Anyone could see that Kyle loved Tommy, and Tommy thought he loved him. But Sarah-Jayne saw the way Tommy spoke about Jason. The way his eyes brighten up at the mention of his name. He had to move on, and he could with Jason.

Grabbing her jacket, she started to walk back downstairs. Call a few friends, and go to a club she shouldn't go to. It wasn't fair that her cousin got to have fun at a dance on a Friday night, and she shouldn't.

AN

thanks for the reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: - 

When Lillian Oliver was told she could never have children, it had been the worst day in her life. All she and her husband Thomas wanted was a child. It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, a son or a daughter all they wanted was someone who they could look after. 

Her sister Catherine, older by seven years, was already married at the time. And she was pregnant with her first child. Thomas's older brother Christopher was also married, and he and his wife had twin sons. It wasn't fair that they couldn't have a child also. And that's why they had started looking into adoption.

Three months after her sister had Sarah-Jayne, they had a miracle of their own. The adoption agency phoned up saying that they had a two week old baby boy who needed a home. The next day, Thomas James Oliver Jr, or Tommy as they called him, was brought into the Oliver house.

It was because of Tommy they moved from LA. Lillian and Thomas hated the quiet boy he had become after Kyle's death. Withdrawn, hardly eating. They were scared that he could end up hurting himself even more. And that's why she wasn't going up to his room, checking on his and his friends' 'study' session. She was pleased to see him happy again.

However, she thought as she stirred the sauce for the pasta dish she was making, if she found him in the same situation she found him and that girl Kellie in, he would be grounded until he was fifty.

PR

Books were scattered around the floor, but the two teens didn't seem to care about them. Instead they laid on the bed, making out. It had been a week since the dance, but neither of them really knew what they were. Were they friends who made out? Where they dating? But neither of them wanted to know, in case the other wanted something different to them.

Breaking apart, Jason moaned as Tommy moved to get up.

"We have math." he replied, mocking a glare at Jason "And Billy won't let us copy."

Rolling his eyes, he picked up his math book.

"Have you got a calculator?" he asked, and Tommy pointed towards the desk draw. Jason picked it out, but not before he spotted something else. It was a picture of a younger Tommy, and he was in the middle of four others as they sat in a old car. "What's this?" he asked, and Tommy looked at it.

"It's a picture of my thirteen birthday." he explained "The two guys are my older cousins from my fathers side, Lewis and Dan. The two girls are Sarah-Jayne and Kylie from my mothers side. My grandfather invited me and my cousins over for a birthday party. We sat in his old car, facing the barn and we wondering what was happening until a film was projected onto the screen. It was one of my grandfathers favourites when he was my age. He died a few months later, but I still have one of the old films. I cant play it though, not without a projector."

He went back to his math, and Jason looked thoughtful. He had an idea, as he put the picture back in the desk.

PR

It wasn't until the next day that Tommy found out what Jason was planning. He had been secretive all day. With no monsters to fight, they found there selves hanging out at the park after school. Well most of them did. Billy and Jason weren't around, as Zack and Kimberly wrote a song together and Trini and Tommy watched. 

Finally the two arrived, both looking exciting and on Jason's part a little nervous. He whispered something into Kimberly's ear, who nodded and whispered something to Zack.

"Jason?" Tommy said, as Jason pulled up Trini.

"Just trust me." Jason said "And be ready by six. Don't worry, Kim and Zack will help you get ready."

Tommy watched as the Jason, Billy and Trini walked off, leaving him to wonder what was going on. 

"Come on Tommy." Kimberly said, pulling him "We haven't got long."

PR

"Zack? Kim?"

Tommy couldn't figure out where he was. One moment he was walking with the his two friends, and the next they had blindfolded him and left him there.

"What's going on?"

"It's a surprise."

"Jason?"

He felt a pair of string hands go over his shoulders, as they guided him forward. 

"What's going on, Jase?"

Jason didn't reply, instead he stopped moving him and took of the blindfold. Tommy took in his surroundings, as he noticed they were in the warehouse district of the town. Billy's father's old car, much like Tommy's grandfathers old one, was parked in front of a building. And suddenly, something was projected onto a screen. He gasped when he realised it was the old film his grandfather had given him, the one he could never play.

"Jason?"

"I got the film from your mom." Jason said, coming over "Billy had a projector and I asked Mr Cranston to borrow his car. I wanted everything to be perfect for our first date."

Tommy glanced at him.

"Date?" he said teasingly, as Jason wrapped and arm around him.

"Date."

"So I can expect more surprises like this?"

"Yes boyfriend, you can."

They kissed, not hearing anyone behind them. Someone grabbed Jason, throwing him away. Tommy got into a fighting pose, as Jason was attacked by the putties. Tommy ducked, kicking away the putties as Jason fought his own ones. 

"I knew Rita's been to quiet." Tommy shouted, as Jason agreed with him. As more putties arrived, and before they could call for backup one of them activated something. Jason was blinded by white light, and when it disappeared the putties were gone.

And Tommy had disappeared as well.

PR

"He's in Rita's dimension Jason. We can't reach him."

Billy sighed as he tried to explain it for the fifth time.

"He could be in danger." Jason shouted, as Kimberly put an arm around her friend "They took him… why did they take him?"

"We'll get him back." Kimberly said "I promise."

PR

"Send him in" Rita declared, and Tommy walked into the room. His eyes were glowing green, as Rita gave him his instructions to kill the power rangers.

"Yes, empress."

an

Please review... i read and sometimes eat them!

First to review gets a virtual cookie of their own choice


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the alerts and the reviews:)

And a really groovey one of a kind virtual cookie to caspersmom for reviewing first!!

Chapter six: -

"Some date this turned out to be."

Jason watched as Billy and Alpha tried to find Tommy's location. Kimberly stood next to him, and Trini and Zack were back in Angel Grove trying to find any clues.

"You'll finish it as soon as he's back." she replied

"What if Rita's got him back for good?" he asked, worried about his boyfriend "What if we've lost him?"

"We haven't." she said, at the same time Billy exclaimed that they found him.

"WHERE?" Jason shouted, as they watched the viewing globe. The dragon zord walked through Angel grove, much like it had done before. Destroying buildings in it's path, they had realised it had happened. "She got him back."

PR

After teleporting out the command centre, Jason found himself walking through the park towards where he and Tommy had there first proper kiss. The one where they both said they wanted to be together where Tommy told him about Kyle. Would they ever have a conversation like that again? Or had Rita got him back for good.

"Jason!"

He stopped walking, letting the pink ranger catch up with him.

"He isn't gone yet Jase. We saved him once, we can save him again."

Jason nodded, before turning to her.

"Hey Kim, I know you did before but do you still have…"

"A crush on Tommy?" she finished "Yes."

Jason was surprised at her honesty.

"But he loves you, not me."

PR

As they watched his destroy the city, Jason looked away. How could this happen? Everything was meant to be perfect, they were meant to have their first date, be happy. But now Tommy was taken, and he had know idea how to get him back.

Trini watched as the red ranger looked any where but the screen. She didn't know how to help him, how did you tell someone that the they will save their evil boyfriend?

"Jason, we need to go." Kimberly said, placing a hand on his arm. He nodded, as he stood in front of them.

"It's morphin' time!"

PR

As they teleported to the business district, Jason froze as he watched the green ranger destroy another building. People ran away screaming, yelling about how he was evil once again. How could this be happening?

"You stop the zord." Jason commanded, as he made his final decision "I'll get Tommy."

They nodded, as they called their own zords.

PR

"Tommy!"

The green ranger looked round.

"This isn't you." he said, as Tommy laughed.

"It's what my empress commanded." he snarled

"She isn't your empress! She doesn't own you Tommy. No one owns you."

He ducked as Tommy tried to kick him. He kicked back as they walked around each other.

"Please Tommy, come back to us."

"Why should I?" he replied "When I can have power."

Jason tried to reason with him.

"Because it isn't you. You're not evil, you don't like hurting people."

"You hardly know me."

"Yes I do." he shouted back, as they continued to throw punches and kicks. "I do know you, I know that you're not like this. You've told me everything."

Tommy laughed again.

"Not everything, red ranger." he replied "I still have secrets."

Jason froze slightly. He had told Tommy everything. Was he really keeping something from him? But in his hesitation, Tommy managed to throw him to the ground.

"Tommy…" he whispered, as he demorphed "Please don't do this."

Tommy continued to choke him.

"Please."

PR

"It's too strong!" Kimberly shouted, as the megazord got thrown aside "We can't stop it."

"I concur." Billy agreed, as they attempted to get back up again "We can't do this without Tommy."

"What's that noise?" Zack asked, as the dragon zord stopped tearing down the building.

"TOMMY!"

PR

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Rita kept screaming, as everyone ran away. They didn't really want to deal with her today.

"TOMMY WILL BE MINE!"

PR

Tommy glared as the door was knocked again.

"Go away mom." he replied, staring at the ceiling. He had almost killed Jason. He had choked him. If Jason hadn't gotten through to him, then he would have been a murderer.

The door knocked again, and Tommy finally stood up. He opened it, and looked at the person in surprise.

"Jason, what you doing here?" he said, trying not to look at the red marks around his neck.

"I need you to come with me." Jason said, holding out his hand

"What's going on." Tommy asked, wondering how Jason could still speck to him.

"Come on." Tommy finally to his hand, as he lead them out the house.

PR

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked again, as Jason stopped his car. He had a blindfold on again, wondering what was going on. But Jason didn't reply, instead he helped Tommy out the car, and took the blindfold off.

"Jason…"

They were at the same place as they were before. However, this time there were candles around the car, as the night set in.

"Do you like it?" he asked, as Tommy looked around.

"I love it."

They sat in the car, as the film started to play. Jason put his arm around Tommy, who moved into his chest. It was perfect.

A/N

Well, everythings perfect... perfect place to end the story... but i won't.

Coming up: -

Secrets are reveled as Jason finds out Tommy is adopted.

Zack and Tommy talk about something in private. What is going on?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: -

"Family." the teacher said, standing at the front of the class. "Our families are important, and this is why this project is worth some of your final grade."

She walked up the between the desks, handing out the task on the papers. Tommy looked at the title, and sighed inwardly as he started to feel different to the others. Jason looked over at his boyfriend, and got his attention.

'Are you ok?' he mouthed, and Tommy nodded unconvincingly.

"I want you to create a family tree. Ask you parents, grandparents, aunts and uncle and see how far you can go back. You'll present them on Friday."

The bell signalled, and everyone started to leave.

"Juice bar?" Jason said, as the others rangers crowed round. They nodded, but Tommy hung back.

"I have to be somewhere." he said, flinging his bag over his shoulder "See you later."

He walked out the room, and they watched.

"Is he ok?" Kimberly asked Jason worriedly

"I have no idea."

PR

Sitting at his dining room table, he re read the task.

"Create a family tree. They to go back the furthest generation you can, and be ready to present them on Friday."

Great. He thought. He didn't even know his family. His birth family anyway. That would be a great report.

'Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver and this is my family… well I was abandoned at birth and don't know them. End of presentation.'

Getting up, he went to his fathers office and to his desk. Grabbing something out of the draw he went back to the table. His adoption certificate. He had been seven when he found out he was adopted. And his parents hadn't told him, his cousin Lewis had told him. When he asked his mom what it meant she just said to him

"It means that your father and I didn't have you, you came to us. We asked for a little boy, and we got a miracle when you come to us. We may not be related to you, but you will always be our son. Our miracle."

Making sure the door was unlocked for his dad, who always forgot his keys, he went upstairs.

PR

Jason was worried about his boyfriend. The others had told him to find out, and so he found himself standing outside Tommy's house. He knocked, and heard Tommy shouting to come in. Pushing it open, he came inside.

"Be right down." Tommy shouted, and Jason shouted ok back before walking to the table. It was there he saw their family tree project, Tommy's bag and another sheet of paper. It look official, as he read what it said.

"Jase?"

Jason looked up, he looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

PR

Tommy looked as Jason looked at him.

"I guess…"

"Guess what?"

"You would think of me differently."

Jason scoffed.

"Why would I do that?"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, as he tried to think of an answer.

"Everyone always does." he replied "I found out when a I was seven. And after that, the teachers would always tell me to write essay's on my 'adoptive' parents. Not my parents, my adoptive parents. The kids always used to say how I was no body, and my friends looked on in pity whenever they talked about their parents."

"And you thought that we'll do that same? Tommy, we would never do that! We wouldn't care that your adopted. Your no different you anyone else."

"It's just hard. In LA, if I had a project on my family, someone would always make the comment about how I don't know mine."

There communicator rang, and they sighed. Teleporting away, the conversation left unfinished.

PR

"Ok, that is one ugly monster." Zack said, as they got into position.

"Who you calling ugly?" the monster said, spraying some purple spray towards Zack. He rolled out the way, and it hit the tree instead.

"What was that?" Zack shouted, and the monster laughed.

"You'll see in time!" he replied, blasting out more purple sprays. As the spray rose, coving the whole of Angel Grove, it disappeared again almost straight away. With it, the monster and the putties.

"What the hell was that?" Zack asked, but no one answered.

PR

Walking into Eddie's juice bar, they noticed something strange.

"When did Ernie start to dress like a rock reject?"

They laughed as the café was filled with everyone from their school.

"Is that Kevin?" Trini asked, talking about the star basket ball player.

"Is he doing ballet?" Kimberly giggled, and Zack nodded.

"We did it together for eight years." he replied, before clasping a hand over his mouth. They looked at him.

"You know ballet?" Jason asked

"N…yes!" Zack said, struggling to say no "What's going on with me?"

Tommy looked as Bulk and Skull came into the room.

"Apparently the same thing as them." he replied, as they started to revel things to others. Things that they would never revel.

"We need to see Zordon." Billy said, and Jason looked at him.

"So basically that's Billy talk for 'I don't have an answer."

Billy gazed in his direction.

"What?"

"Coz, you act like you know everything. You always have."

"Jason!" Tommy and Trini said, as he realised what he had said.

"Billy, I'm sorry." he said "I have no idea where that came from."

PR

"You've been hit with a truth ray." Zordon stated, as Alpha analysed them.

Billy nodded.

"That's why Angel Grove is acting so unusual. Their not keeping anything secret."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Jason said sarcastically.

"You sure Jason this is the real Jason?" Tommy asked glaring at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's being a total jerk." Kim added. "I say Tommy should be leader instead."

"Only because you fancy him."

Zordon watched as the rangers continued to argue. It was then he and Alpha noticed something. Tommy was the only one who hadn't been affected by the ray.

"Rangers!" he shouted above them "Go back to Angel Grove. Tommy, stay here."

They all protested, but Alpha hit the teleport button. Tommy walked towards their mentor.

"Zordon, what's going on?" he asked,

Zordon didn't speak for a few moments.

"Tommy, the only way to stop this is to destroy the monster. With the other rangers like they are, you'll have to do this on your own."

Tommy frowned.

"I don't understand. Why hadn't I been affected? And why is Jason such a jerk to Billy?"

"Jason has always been in Billy's shadow Tommy. When it comes to school work and intelligence, he believes that Billy is superior to him. He has always been jealous of him, the ray must have brought all the jealousy to the surface. And as to you not being affected, it maybe due to the fact you have no other secrets to tell."

Tommy thought back.

"I told Jason both my secrets." he said "My biggest ones, anyway."

He walked to the viewing globe.

"Where is the monster?" he asked, and Alpha answered.

"He's attacking the park! Tommy you must hurry!"

PR

The green light appeared, and Tommy landed in the park. Hearing screaming, he ran in the direction. People were fleeing, as the monster was shooting more rays at them. He saw Tommy, and cackled.

"Back for more fun?" he mocked "Where your playmates?"

Tommy glared at him.

"What did you do to them?"

"Secrets are fun, aren't they?" he said "And you can't stop me. Nothing you can do will ever reverse the spell."

Tommy grabbed hold of his morpher.

"Why wasn't I affected?"

"You have no secrets left."

"DRAGONZORD!"

He morphed, as they started to fight. He blasted the monster off his feet, and started fighting it. The

putties arrived, and he found that he was outnumbered. Kicking them away, he shouted for help through his communicator.

"Ay-yi-yi! Zordon, we have to help him."

"We can't. Tommy has to realise how to win on his own."

"Finster! You've finally done it! You've created me a monster who will win!"

"Th…thank you."

Doing a jump kick on another putty, Tommy called Zordon for help again. Why wasn't he answering?

"Face it ranger, it's over."

Ranger… RANGER!

He knew what to do. He just prayed that it didn't backfire. Teleporting away, into the juice bar, he left the monster and the putties behind.

"You can't hide for ever ranger!"

As Tommy landed in the middle of the bar fully morphed, everyone looked at him.

"POWER RANGER!" Bulk shouted, trying to get to him.

"What's he doing?" Zack asked, as Tommy yelled at everyone to be quiet.

"I have something to tell you." he yelled, as he moved his arm "Power down."

Slowly, his ranger gear went away and he was left as his normal appearance.

"I am the green ranger."

PR

There was panic in the juice bar, as everyone watched Tommy appear where the green ranger once was. From the view globe, Alpha and Zordon watched him.

"That dwebs a ranger?" Bulk yelled

But before anyone could react, the purple smoke came around them once again. Slowly it cleared again, and everyone looked around.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Why we here?"

Tommy looked at his fellow rangers, who her looking back at him. Jason walked towards him.

"What happen?" he asked, and Tommy motioned outside. They followed him outside. The monster returned, and Tommy looked at them.

"Better stay away from the purple stuff, guys."

PR

"I can't believe I acted like that." Jason said as the rangers sat in the juice bar. "I am so sorry Billy. I guess I've always been jealous of you."

Zordon had told them what had happened, as they couldn't remember.

"Speaking of Tommy, where is he?" Billy asked

"Zack's missing too." Trini said, as they looked around for their missing team-mates.

Meanwhile, sitting on the beach sat the said black and green rangers.

"Are you sure?" Zack said, as they watched the sea.

"It's official." Tommy replied, throwing another stone. "My parents don't think that Angel Grove is safe anymore."

Zack sighed, as he took a turn throwing a stone.

"What about you and Jase? What about us rangers?"

"I have no idea."

PR

A week later, on a Friday afternoon, Tommy Oliver stood at the front of his class.

"People say that you can't choose your family, but I don't believe this is true. Truth is, my family chose me. I'm adopted." Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack looked over at Jason who nodded in confirmation. "And at first, I was worried to tell people. Not because I'm ashamed of my family, but because I don't like the way people look. The pity that they have. But when I moved here, I finally found someone who didn't look at me any different." he smiled at Jason, who smiled back at him. "I'm lucky enough to have a family who cared enough about me to make me one of their own. I grew up with my real family, not matter what an piece of paper says. I am proud to call my self an Oliver."

A/N

My longest chapter yet...

Next chapter: -

The green candle!

And what happens when Tommy tells everyone something which could change his and Jason's relationship?


	8. Chapter 8

Not mine!!

Chapter eight: -

"Have you asked him yet?"

Jason took the ball from Zack, scoring a basket and then catching the basketball.

"Asked who, what?" he replied

Zack rolled his eyes, taking the basketball from him.

"Your boyfriend. Dance. Tommy." he said, as if Jason was a two year old. Jason just frowned.

"We're already going together." he replied, wondering what his friend was talking about.

"So you asked him."

Jason frowned again, as he looked at the black ranger. The basketball fell to the floor, neither of them going after it.

"I have to?" he said "I mean, isn't it just official. We're going out, that means we go together."

Zack groaned.

"Bro, you have to ask him before someone else does."

It was Jason's turn to roll his eyes.

"Zack, everyone knows were dating so its cool, ok bro. No one will ask him."

Zack grabbed the ball, and looked over his shoulder.

"And what about Michelle Van Gisser?" he asked,

"Tommy's neighbour?" Jason questioned

"The same girl who tried to kiss him last week."

Jason almost growled. He hated that girl with a passion. She had practically assaulted Tommy the week before, in the empty juice bar one morning. Ernie always let Tommy in early so he could practise, and had even given him a key to it. Tommy was practising, and Michelle had grabbed him about to kiss him when the other rangers walked in. It took Billy, Zack and Jason (who was holding back himself) to stop the two girls from attacking her. Jason quickly looked towards the path which lead to the juice bar.

"I gotta go."

PR

Michelle Van Gisser was the new girl in Angel Grove. She lived in the 'rich' area of town, next to the Oliver's. And that was why she thought her and Tommy would be a great match.

He was rich. Maybe not as much as her family, but her father was high up in his company and his mother was a architect. So when she moved her, and she was him she knew he would one day be hers. That was until she saw him making out with Jason.

She couldn't believe that anyone accepted it, and she was on a mission to break it apart. So as she walked into the juice bar, she locked onto her target on the mats.

"Hey Tommy." she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Hi Michelle." he replied, getting out of her grip and grabbing his towel and his bag. She didn't take the hint, as she followed him.

"So, I was wondering who you're going to the dance with." she purred

"Jason." Tommy replied, thinking that it was obvious. But she didn't back down.

"He asked you."

"What?"

She huffed. Was this boy trying to be irritating? She would soon set that right.

"He asked you. You know, flowers, chocolates and then asked you to be his date?"

"I don't do flowers and chocolates."

She glared at him.

"Well I do." she replied "And seeing as you didn't ask him either, that means you can pick me up at seven."

It was during this last sentence, Jason came into the room. Spotting Tommy and Michelle, he slowly went over, wrapping a arm around his boyfriends waist.

"What's happening at seven?" he asked curiously, look to each of them in turn. Michelle smiled, like the cat who had got the cream.

"Tommy's taking me to the dance." she said "See you then!"

She walked off, and Jason let go of Tommy as he looked at him.

"What?"

Tommy watched as Michelle walked away.

"She didn't even let me say no." he replied

"Did you want to?" he replied

"Of course I did!" Tommy said, shocked that his boyfriend would even say that. Jason just walked away, as Tommy ran after him.

"Jase!"

They went outside, and Jason spun around.

"Just go with her." he replied "I don't care."

He walked of, and Tommy watched him leave. What the hell was that all about?

PR

Lillian had noticed something was wrong with her son as soon as she got home. For one thing, he actually was at home. Normally he was around Jason's house, or at the juice bar with the others. She had also noted that he and Zack had been spending a lot of time together, and she realised that her son had told him the families news.

Making up her mind, she sat next to her son at the kitchen table as he studied.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Tommy didn't look up.

"Nothing." he replied, and Lillian rose an eyebrow.

"Because I usually find my son studying on a Friday night." she replied sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you mom." Tommy retorted, closing the book. She laughed slightly, putting a hand on top of her sons.

"I'm your mom Tommy, you can't lie to me."

"That's what SJ said, well except the mom part."

Lillian smiled. Tommy looked at him mom, and started telling her about Michelle and Jason.

"…Michelle is waiting for me, and Jason's mom says that he isn't home. I have no idea what his problem is."

"Have you talked to Zack about this?" she asked, and Tommy look confused.

"Why would I?"

"Because you told him about New York." she said "He maybe more help then me. But I do have some advice… listen to your heart."

PR

Pacing his room, he looked at the clock. It was almost seven. Should he really pick up Michelle, and take her to the dance? Or should he try and find Jason, and go with him?

He had no idea what was going on with Jason lately. Ever since the truth ray, he had seemed like he was distant. That was why Tommy would often be found with Zack and Billy. And since Zack knew about New York, he found it easy to talk with him.

Making up his mind, he grabbed a jacket and walked out the house.

"Hello green ranger."

As he turned around, Goldar grabbed him and they landed in the dark dimension.

PR

The dance was already started, and the two ranger girls were getting worried. Michelle had arrived half an hour ago, complaining that Tommy hadn't picked her up and was now making out with some guy, and Tommy hadn't arrived either. Billy and Zack walk to them.

"No one's seen him." Zack said

"Not since his conflict with Jason." Billy added, as they looked over at the brooding leader who was sitting at a table on his own.

"I'm getting worried guys. You know Tommy, he would do anything for anyone even if he didn't want to. He would have picked up Michelle."

"I agree with Kim. Something's not right." Trini said "We need to talk to Zordon."

They started to walk out, until Zack and Trini turned and went over to Jason. Each taking an arm, they pulled him to the exit as they teleported away.

PR

"What's going on?"

Goldar walked around Tommy, before going over towards a green candle.

"You have a choice, green ranger." he said "You can either join Rita, or you can lose your powers."

Tommy looked at the candle, and then at the monkey.

"And how you going to take my powers?" he asked "Because I will never join Rita."

"When this candle runs out, you're powers will be lost. No more green ranger."

A/N

Ok, so we all know what happens with the green candle so the next chapter will be the aftermath of it... maybe with a few J x T 'flashback's.


	9. Chapter 9

Not mine!!

Chapter nine: -

The Oliver household was normally clean, nothing out of place. This was because although Lillian worked a lot, she loved keeping things tidy so she could work from home easily. But now, you wouldn't recognise it. Things were being put into boxes, and their was a furniture van outside as Thomas and a few neighbours helped him put different things inside.

And upstairs in is room, Tommy Oliver was also putting things into boxes. The boxes were labelled. 'Martial arts', 'books' and 'clothes'. He threw another jacket into a box, and looked at his wrist. He sighed, it felt so bare now without his morpher. Trying not to think about it, he focused on packing.

They were leaving the next day, and he still wasn't ready. Not in the ways of packing, and not in the way of saying goodbye to everyone he's ever loved. The one person he wanted to say goodbye to the most, he couldn't bring himself to. It just felt so… final. So over.

Flashback

"You can still help us." Kim said, as the six of them walked through the park. It had been a day since he and lost him powers, and had given the coin to Jason. "Zordon wouldn't mind. You can help Alpha."

Zack glanced towards Tommy, who was walked hand in hand with Jason. He noticed the boys reaction, and realised what he was going to do. He was going to tell them.

"Actually I can't." Tommy replied "There's something you need to know."

They stopped, and looked at Tommy who was looking anywhere but them.

"Tommy?" Jason said questionaly

He didn't know how to tell them. So instead he just blurted it out.

"I'm moving."

End of flashback

Opening his draw, he almost dropped what he had found. It was the film Jason had borrowed from their first date. He smiled, he couldn't believe how perfect that had ended up. Why were his parents forcing it to end?

"Cos their parents."

He spun around at the new voice, before running and hugging the person who had just walked into the room. The girl laughed as she was spun around, before she was set down and she walked to the bed.

"SJ?"

She grinned, picking up a object and observing it.

"I got time from school." he replied "Kylie stayed with mom, but dad and I came to help you pack. Angel Groves one thing. But NY? I can't believe your moving there!"

He sighed

"Mom got a contract there, and dad's got a transfer. It's all set."

Sarah-Jayne put the object down, and looked at her cousin.

"And how's everyone taking it?" she asked, and they sat on the bed together.

"Kim's upset, but can't wait to visit and shop there. Trini and Billy want pictures of everything there, and Zack wanted pictures of the girls."

Sarah-Jayne raised an eyebrow as he stopped talking.

"What?" he asked, knowing what she was about to ask.

"And what about lover boy? You know, the guy with the red fetish. Your hip attachment."

He glared playfully.

"We haven't really talked about it." he said honestly.

"So, you're going to leave without saying good bye?"

"It's hard. We're going to be over before we really started."

Sarah-Jayne wanted to hit her cousin.

"Ever hear of long distance?" she replied sarcastically. Deciding to leave it, she looked at the boxes. "Need any help?"

Flashback

"You're going to let us visit you right." Kim said. Tommy laughed as he realised why she wanted to visit.

"Visit me, or visit the millions of shops in New York?" he asked, and she blushed before retorting.

"The shops of course, handsome." she replied, as they linked arm.

"Thanks beautiful." he said "I'll miss this. Just hanging out."

"We'll still see you. Don't be a stranger Tommy."

End of flashback

As he loaded the last box into the van, he watched his father and uncle driving off to put it in storage. Only suitcases for the flight the next day were left.

"Tommy, can you and Sarah Jayne go and get dinner from Ernie's please." Lillian said, and he nodded as they started to walk towards the juice bar.

"So, why did you lose your powers?" she asked "Break a ranger rule?"

He forced a laugh, and shock his head.

"Nope. A candle."

She was taken back a little.

"A candle? You lost your powers because of a wax made candle?"

He gently punched her arm, and she punched back. She ran ahead slightly, and turned around.

"Come on Oliver!" she shouted, before running ahead.

"You're a cheater Johnson!"

PR

"It's Tommy, Jason." Trini said, as he glared at his shoes acting like he didn't care. "He's missing."

At that moment, Jason looked up. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been…

Getting out of the memory, Jason sighed. Last time Tommy had been missing was when Rita had turned him evil. But at least then there was a chance that they would get him back. Now he had no powers, and no home here in Angel Grove.

Jason wanted to scream at Tommy's parents for moving them. He wanted to kill Rita for taking Tommy's powers. But most of all, he wanted to cry. His boyfriend was leaving, they were over and neither of them knew how to say goodbye.

He had handed back his morpher, his power coin and his communicator, and was leaving the state. To the other side of the country. Damn Michelle and Goldar. If they hadn't ruined the dance, then he and Tommy could have went together. And if he hadn't been so stupid…

But it was then he sat up straight, thinking about what he had thought earlier. Standing up, he teleported out of room. He need to talk to Zordon.

PR

"Hey Ernie."

Ernie turned and smiled at Tommy.

"You remember Sarah-Jayne?" he questioned, and she glared a little at the use of her full name.

"You're cousin right." he remembered "Nice to see you again."

"Thanks."

"Food?"

They nodded, and he looked away. The two cousins went towards the practise mats, and looked at the training.

"That was us once." she whispered, pointing to a boy and a girl practising martial arts. "All those afternoons spent beating each other up."

He grinned as they watched them, it was then they heard a drone from behind them.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with a dweb like him."

Tommy rolled his eyes, and they turned and found Bulk and Skull behind them.

"You should be hanging out with us." Bulk finished, as Skull repeated what he was said. She looked at them, and a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. Tommy watched closely, knowing his cousin was about to do something to Bulk.

"You know, your right." she said sweetly, and only Tommy could see through it "Why am I hanging out with the long haired freak…" she stopped at Tommy protest of 'hey' "When I can hang out with you?"

She took his arm as he leaned in to kiss her. In a flash she had him on the floor, as Tommy laughed. Letting go, she looked down at him.

"Do everyone a favour, and grow up." she said, and they walked back to the bar. Ernie gave them the food, and Tommy held out the money.

"It's a leaving gift." Ernie said, not taking it. "Visit ok. And you too Sarah-Jayne, someone needs to put those to in their place."

She smiled innocently.

PR

His parents were waiting in the cab the next day, as he and four rangers stood outside his old house. The only place that had ever really felt like home.

"Bye Trini." he said, as she ran forward and hugged him. She was crying, and he held her tightly as she wouldn't let go. Finally she did, but he was brought into another embrace by an equally crying pink ranger.

"Miss you handsome." she said, laughing at the use of their nicknames for each other. "And send me catalogues!"

"Don't ever change beautiful." he laughed, as he looked at the next in line. They shock hands, then did the manly one armed hug.

"See you soon Billy." he said.

"Defiantly." Billy said, and he moved to the last person. Zack and him one arm hugged again.

"Hey bro, you think SJ and I have a chance?" he asked, and Tommy shock his head.

"leave my cousin alone, Mastodon."

Zack grinned

"Hey, you'll be on the other side of the country."

They waited in silence, before Tommy grabbed his rucksack.

"I better go." he said

"I'm sure he just got caught up." Trini said, as they said goodbye again. Getting in the taxi, they waved him off before Trini got into war mode.

"I'm going to kill our leader." she said, before storming away.

PR

Jason was running though the airport, praying that Tommy's flight hadn't left yet. Teleporting into an airport is one thing. But onto a moving plane? Dodging another person, jumping over some luggage he finally found the person he was looking for. He cuing up with his parents, the flight was about to leave as he called out his name.

"Tommy!"

Tommy looked over, shock appearing as he registered who was talking. He slowly walked over, as Jason move closer to him.

"I can't let you go." he said, and Tommy frowned.

"I have to go."

Jason sighed, putting a hand of Tommy's cheek.

"I'm sorry." he whispered "About being a ass. I knew you didn't like Michelle…"

"Jase…"

Jason didn't stop.

"If I had just went to the dance with you, then none of this would have happened."

It was Tommy's turn to sigh.

"We would still be moving Jase." he replied

Nodding, Jason put something on his wrist. Tommy gasped at it.

"Zordon's orders." Jason said "You may not be a ranger, but you're still a target. You need to this, your communicator."

"Thanks."

Jason smiled, as he took hold of Tommy's hand.

"This can work Tom." he said "I know it can."

They kissed, as the last call was brought up for New York.

"I'll call you." he said, as he went through the gate. Jason was left alone, and he whispered three words which Tommy would never hear.

"I love you."

And as he walked to his seat, Tommy Oliver looked at his communicator and sighed.

"I love you, Jason."

A/N

Tommy's leaving :( stupid parents...

Next chapter will skip to the ranger day, when Tommy comes for a visit will he and Jason get to spend any time together?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews:) They rock!

Also, not mine... yet!

Chapter ten: -

The door slammed and the two adults looked up from the table they were currently sitting at. Someone was storming up the stairs, and then another slam. They sighed, Tommy was home. Lillian picked up the letter, and slid it to her husband who just looked at her with a raised eye brow before sliding it back.

"Don't look at me like that." she said "We arrived in New York a month ago, and the only thing he has said to me is 'pass the potatoes.' oh, and the mumble of 'I hate you for ruining my life."

"And ever since last night, when we told him my news, he hasn't spoken to me. Instead he shouted I hate you and left the house. You talk to him."

Lillian looked towards the stairs.

"We both go." she said standing up. They walked up the stairs, and knocked on Tommy's door. Music was playing loudly, much like it had been since they arrived.

"Tommy?" Thomas said, trying the door but it was locked "I know you hate us right now, but please talk to us son."

There was no reply, and Lillian looked at the letter she was holding before sliding it under the door.

"Honey, I know this is a lot to handle. We know you were happy with Angel Grove, and we know you do not want to leave the country but it's a great chance to start a new life."

The music was turned up slightly and Lillian wanted to scream in frustration. They had lost whatever connection they had once had with their teenaged son. This was worst then when he had had found out he was adopted and had locked himself in his room for a week.

"Listen son, we know you miss them. We know you miss Jason, but take a look inside the envelope."

They watched as the envelope completely disappeared, and waited a few minutes. A strange cheer came, and the door unlocked. Tommy watched his parents, trying to figure out if they were lying. Lillian weakly smiled.

"It's all arranged. You'll be staying in LA so you and Sarah Jayne can catch up, but then the two of you will go to Angel Grove for the day."

"Thanks." he replied, before hugging them. He was still extremely pissed of with them, but they were letting him see the others. He couldn't wait.

PR

"Bro you need to get out of this mood." Zack said to their leader as they sat in the juice bar.

"Zack's right Jason." Trini agreed "You've been like this since Tommy left."

"He's moved Jason, he's not dead." Kim told him, but Jason sat up luckily.

"Tommy's dead?" he shouted fearfully, as they glared at Kim. She blushed, and shock her head.

"Jason is not deceased Jason." Billy told him "But the others are right. You almost were killed yesterday."

Jason pushed his drink away.

"I just miss him guys." Jason replied "It's hard not being able to see him everyday."

Just then Ernie came over.

"Zack, there's a call for you."

PR

"TOMMY!"

Tommy braced himself as something red flung to him, not letting him go. He picked her up, swinging the laughing 12 year old around.

"Hey Kylie." he replied, as the red head let go. He smiled at his aunt and uncle, and hugged Sarah Jayne. He missed this.

"Can I use your phone?" he asked, and when they nodded he typed in the familiar number.

"Hi Ernie. It's Tommy… fine… great… can speak to Zack?"

PR

Zack knew that Tommy visiting was just what Jason needed. He also knew that Tommy surprising Jason with a visit would be even better. And even better, he was bringing his cousin along. Although he had only met Sarah-Jayne Johnson a few times before, she was beautiful. She was someone he could see himself dating, funny, sarcastic and caring to everyone who is nice to her.

Walking back to the table, they looked at him, waiting to know who had called him. He smirked, as even Billy was trying not to stare at him. It was nice to know that Billy was human, and was just as nosy as the other rangers.

"Who was it?" Kim asked. Ok, subtlety wasn't really her strong point. Grabbing his drink, he sipped and then answered them.

"My mom." he replied "She wants me to get some… fish."

Trini looked at him suspiciously.

"Aren't your parents away this week?" she replied, as Zack tried to act cool as he kicked her under the table.

"No Trini, that's next week."

Stopping herself killing him for the kick, Trini made a mental note to ask him later.

PR

As Sarah-Jayne drove them into Angel Grove, Tommy couldn't help but be excited. He hadnt seen Jason in a month.

"You look like Dog when he catches a mouse." Sarah-Jayne said as she looked over at her younger cousin. He glanced her way.

"I look like your cat?" he replied, confused at what she was suggesting. She huffed.

"No! But you look happy, just like Dog does when he catches something. What's up Oliver?"

Tommy shock his head, smirking.

"Ok first, who the hell decided to call your cat Dog?"

"Kylie, and your invading the question. Whose got you happy? Wait, let me guess. Lover boy?"

Tommy remember4ed that she was driving before he started to tickle her, as he looked around the place he called home.

"For your information, yes. And what about you and Zack? Looking forward to seeing him?"

She blushed slightly.

"Zack and I are just friends. Not even that, more like… friends of a friend!"

Tommy just smiled knowingly and she blushed some more. She really hated her cousin sometimes.

PR

Trini stood with Zack on his porch, trying to get the truth out of him. Kimberly was at the mall, Jason was sulking and Billy was at the command centre.

"Zack!"

"So, have you heard about this 'ranger day…?"

"Who was it really?"

He sighed.

"A friend."

She raised an eye brow.

"Really!"

"Then why did you lie about your parents not being away?"

"Because it's a surprise!"

"For who?"

Zack grinned as a car pulled up, and the horn beeped. Trini spun round, and it took a few minutes for her to realise who was driving the car.

"Isn't that Tommy's cousin?" she asked, and then she saw the surprise.

"TOMMY!"

Tommy was out of the car by the time Trini had latched onto him in a hug.

"Miss me?"

PR

As Trini took Sarah-Jayne away to find Kim, Tommy and Zack walked towards Jason's house.

"So, what's with the surprise visit, Bro?" Zack questioned "Didn't think your parents wanted you to come on your own."

"My parents are just trying to get me to like them again." Tommy explained, kicking a stone with his show.

"I thought you were talking with your dad?" Zack asked, steeling the stone from Tommy.

"I was." Tommy started "Until a few days ago. He told me something." he paused. "You know how Jase and I have been finding it hard being across the country?"

Zack nodded in response.

"How about across the world?"

PR

"So, they just said 'Find Tommy' and teleported out." Sarah-Jayne said "You see Jason yet?"

Tommy didn't respond, as he looked into his coffee. They were sitting in Zack's house, at his table waiting for the rangers to get back. Sarah-Jayne waved a hand, not getting any reply.

"Tommy? Tommy! THOMAS OLIVER." he didn't even flinch, and she decided to have some fun. "You know, Zack is an amazing kisser Tommy, you should try him sometime. Maybe you, Jason and Zack could make a threesome."

Tommy nodded in response, not even paying attention.

"And then, you could hold hands and skip down the yellow brick road singing 'there's no place like home'."

He nodded again.

"Can I braid your hair?"

He nodded, and then frioze.

"What?! No way."

She giggled.

"Did you hear anything I said? Apart from the hair comment?"

He shock his head.

"Sorry SJ. It's just, we have to leave soon and I havent even seen Jason yet. We were half way to his house, and Zack had to leave."

She put her hand over his sympathetically.

"I wanted to be the one to tell him about the move. He has to hear it from me."

Time lapse.

"The red ranger is the strongest!" a boy said as Tommy and Sarah-Jayne stood behind them.

"No, the black ranger has the most power!" another boy exclaimed.

"No, the blue ranger is the coolest."

A young girl walked up to them.

"I hear the pink and yellow rangers are the best."

Sarah-Jayne and Trommy walked forward.

"I'll let you guys in on a little secret." he said "There all totally ausome."

"You should know. Your dating one of them." Sarah-Jayne mumbled, as Tommy stood on her foot.

"Sorry!" he replied "Accident."

"Accident my ars… foot!" she changed, as she saw the kids around her. The rangers came forward, and Jason and Billy were surprised to see Tommy. Jason grabbed his hand through his suit, not wanting to let go.

"Zack's place." Tommy whispered, and Jason nodded in understanding.

PR

"So, I'll call you." Tommy said to Zack.

"You could wait, go see Jason."

It was Sarah-Jayne who replied.

"Mom wants us home. We're late leaving already. Sorry Tommy."

Zack smiled suggestively.

"I have a spare room. And a large bed."

"You're an idiot." she replied.

"You like it."

Almost gagging at them flirt, Tommy watched as some came running up the road. As the person got nearer, a smile broke out. Before he could react, he felt lips upon his as he willingly responded. He pulled back, but Jason kept his arms around Tommy.

"I have to go." Tommy said breathlessly.

"I'll se you soon?"

Tommy nodded. They kissed again, and Tommy unwillingly got into the car.

'I love you.' he said to himself, as they drove off. Hoping that he and Jason could still make things work, and praying that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Jason before the move.

A/N

The next chapters just a small filler. Coming up after: -

Parents day  
Will he ever move back to AG?  
And also... is their romance when Zack has to save a kidnapped Sarah-Jayne?


	11. Chapter 11

Not mine:(

This is just a filler chapter...

Chapter eleven: -

Watching Billy try and get his latest experiment to work was both tiring and amusing. Tiring because he had just had a hard day at school, whoever invented it should be killed, he thought, and amusing because if it didn't work, Billy would do this weird dance in frustration and then try again.

He didn't know where the others were, but they had agreed to meet up here when they were ready. Wishing they would hurry up, as he and Billy waited around. The waiting brought Zack back to his resent visit with Tommy, Tommy's beautiful cousin Sarah-Jayne and a secret that Tommy had told him. Would he really move again?

"Would whom really move again?"

Shit, had he said that out loud?

"Um… no one." Zack lied, and Billy turned to look at him.

"Zack, you can not lie. Just like last week in the juice bar when you told us your mom had called you, when she was California."

"You figure that out to, huh?"

"Who else did?"

"Trini." Zack replied. They both knew that she was the one who could spot a lie a mile away. A skill which worked well when trying to lie about her surprise birthday party a year before.

"It's Tommy." Zack said, "He told me something. The only reason he allowed to visit was because his parents want his to like them again."

"I was under the impression Tommy was talking with his father."

"He was. Until a few days before Tommy came."

"What happened?"

Zack sighed. He had promised not to tell Jason. Well, this wasn't Jason, so why shouldn't Billy know? He was their friend as well.

"He's moving again."

Billy's eyes opened in surprise.

"I thought his mom had a contract in New York?"

"It ends in a few weeks. His fathers got a contract somewhere else."

"But where?"

Looking at Billy's latest invention, he carried on talking.

"That's where this gets complicated. Why Tommy's really upset with his parents. Moving him to New York in one thing."

"What could be worse then New York?"

"New Zealand."

They heard a gasp, and in unison their heads spun towards the door. There, standing at the entrace, was none other then their fellow ranger. Their leader. Jason.

PR

Billy and Zack watched as Jason paced up and down the garage. He was muttering, and occasionally they heard a few words which they could understand. His muttering slowly turned into a rant, as he sat down between them.

"What if he moves on?" he asked them "What if he finds some islander to spend the rest of his life with?" he stopped talking for a moment. "What if they have sex, and he starts talking like some island… island HIPPIE!"

Zack started to laugh, as Billy tried to hold back his own laughter. Zack mouthed 'Island hippie?' to Billy before talking.

"What happened to the strong leader Jason who wouldn't let a guy get in his way?"

"He fell in love." Jason replied. "And his love decided to move across the world."

"And another thing, why would he turn into a island hippie? He didn't turn into an insecure and jealous jock when the two of you had sex… oh."

Jason turned away from him, and Zack looked surprised.

"You haven't had sex with him?!"

"We weren't ready."

"But you were together for almost four months before he left for New York."

Jason glared at his friend.

"Not all of us have the need to go at it twenty four seven, Zackary."

PR

Tommy couldn't believe it when Jason called him. He couldn't believe his parents were making him leave behind the best friends he could ever have.

And on the landing, Lillian watched her son as he rolled over on his bed. She wanted him to come with them to New Zealand. She didn't know what she would do without her baby boy. But would it be better for her and Thomas to take Melinda and Lee Scott's advice, and to let Tommy move in with them in Angel Grove until graduation?

A/N

Well, it looks like Lillian wants Tommy to move back to Angel Grove. Yay! JxT action in the next chapter... as Tommy gets his powers back.


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry about the wait…)

Disclaimer - I only own Sarah-Jayne

Chapter twelve: -

Being curled up like this, that's what he had really missed. Sure, he had missed his powers, he had missed Zack and Kim's antics, Billy's non stop techno talk and Trini's wisdom but feel like this… that was what he missed most.

He head resting on Jason's chest as they laid on the bed, as they talk about what had been going on since Tommy had left. Sure, nothing too intimate had happened because of the fact neither of them were ready, and Jason's parents were directly upstairs, but being close after months of being apart was gold for them.

"I thought you were going to move to New Zealand." Jason told him, as he played with Tommy's hair. "That we would be over."

"I'm not going anywhere."

And he wasn't. Although he would miss his parents, his life was back to normal. And it had started on the same morning he was meant to be leaving for New Zealand.

****

10 hours ago - New York

Packing up the last of his things in the box which was being stored at Sarah-Jayne's, Tommy grabbed the sticky tape and closed it. His conversation with Jason had been anything but happy, the jock starting a fight with him about not telling him he was moving again. They had both decided to talk again when they weren't upset, and neither had the courage to phone each other.

His parents came into the room, and Tommy looked towards them.

"This is the last box." he said, as his father picked it up and Lillian nodded. He noticed their pale and passive faces, and realised something was wrong. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong."

Lillian looked at her husband, as they communicated by looks, something Tommy had seen before, whenever they had been working on a punishment for him if he had been caught sneaking out.

"Guys?"

Lillian took her sons hands, and she pulled them so they were sat on the bed.

"Your father and I love you so much, Tommy." she said, fighting back tears. "And that's why we have to do this."

"Mom?"

"Moving to New Zealand is something your father has to do, it's to good an opportunity to miss."

"I know that mom." he said "I understand that."

Thomas put a hand on his wife's shoulder, and continued.

"Your mother and I can both see that you don't want to go, Tommy."

Tommy sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to…"

"It's that your life is here." Thomas finished. "Not in new York, but in Angel Grove."

Tommy looked away from his parents.

"We think you should stay."

His head jerked towards them.

"What?"

"Your staying Tommy. Your moving back to Angel Grove."

****

Present -Scott (and Oliver) house

"When you teleported into the command centre, I just wanted to hug you and not let you go." Jason admitted as they continued to lay there.

"Why didn't you?"

"It's not very leader-ish."

They laughed, and Tommy remembered the feeling of being there again. The command centre, how much he had missed that place. He had been concerned at first, walking into the empty juice bar, and then he felt a sudden but familiar pull as he was taken back to his friends, and his mentor.

****

Command centre - seven hours ago

"Welcome back, old friend." Jason said, as he placed Tommy's old coin into his hand. Tommy looked at it, before looking back at his boyfriend.

"What's going on?"

As they filled him in, Tommy couldn't help but wonder about his own parents. Would they be on a plane by now? Focus Tommy! His mind shouted, as he spoke again.

"Alright I get the picture. Look I'll do anything I can do to help. But how?"

Jason listened as Zordon told them he would give up some of his own energy. His mind telling him to say no, he wouldn't let Tommy get hurt. He couldn't. he loved him to much, even if Tommy didn't know it. But as Tommy agreed, Jason knew that he had to let Tommy do this. It was the only way.

****

Present day - Scott (and Oliver) house

"So, how does it feel being back in green?" Jason asked, and Tommy laughed.

"Like I need to by a new wardrobe. I threw everything else out after I lost my powers."

Jason smirked, and kissed him.

"I can't believe Goldar. Actually thinking he could beat you."

Tommy smiled.

"I liked the 'green weakling' comment best."

When Zordon was lost, all hope rested with Tommy as he got the power coins and was teleported back. But Jason didn't care about that, Tommy had been unconscious. As they all tried to think of ways to bring Zordon back, it had been Alpha and Billy who had realised what they had to do. By using the power coins, they had brought back Zordon and rejoiced as they did.

But it had been defeated that rat which had been the best part of the day, as they saved the residents of Angel Grove and stopped Rita once again.

****

Battle - six hours ago

As Kimberly tried to get away from the four rangers under mind control, green electrical pulses were covering Tommy's body. Charged, and ready to go, he morphed and joined the pink ranger as they stopped the rat.

"dragon Zord!" Tommy shouted, as he played the tune which awakened his zord. The others called for theirs, and they got into the megazord. In a blast of fire, the rat was destroyed and Rita was defeated.

****

Command centre - after battle

"Welcome back green ranger!" Alpha had said, but Tommy still felt slightly wary. The others left, leaving Zordon and Tommy to talk.

"What will happen once my powers fail, Zordon?" he asked, and his mentor just looked at him.

"I do not know for sure, Tommy. But I do know that you will; always have power."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's your destiny, Tommy Oliver. It's your destiny to be a power ranger."

****

Scott house - Two hours ago

Jason didn't understand what was happening with his parents, or why everything for the basement was now in the garage. They seamed different, as they put out four plates for dinner instead of the usual three. It was then his mom asked him something.

"What would you say to someone living with us until graduation."

He looked at her questionably.

"I would ask who it is."

She smiled at her some, that annoying 'I know something you don't know' smile and his father came into the room.

"Their in the basement."

His father replied, and Jason went towards the door and went downstairs. Instead of the sofa and TV which normally was down their for the days when Jason had everyone round, there was a double bed and a wardrobe. Two suitcases sat at the foot of the bed, the TV and the sofa moved into the corner. And it was then he saw the person sitting on the sofa, watching his expressions intently. His face went from shock, to excitement and disbelief.

"Tommy." he breathed.

****

Present day - Tommy's new bedroom (basement apartment!)

"I take it your happy." Tommy said.

"Of course I am." Jason said "I-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, the door bell rang.

"Tommy! Jason! Your friends are here."

Perfect timing mom, Jason thought Perfect timing.


	13. Chapter 13

Just a filler chapter really. No Rita or ranger actions. Next chapter up in a few days.

Summery: - Can the girls help Tommy to find the perfect 6 month anniversary gift, and can they keep Jason from knowing he forgot?

Chapter thirteen: -

Tommy watched in confusion as they stood, watching his work out. He stopped, grabbing his towel and looked at them. They were stood with their arms folded, Jason and Billy notably missing as the other three rangers looked at him.

"What's going on?" he asked, wondering what he could have done wrong.

"Have you got him anything yet, bro?" Zack asked.

"Who anything?" Tommy replied. He was so sure that he hadn't forgotten a birthday. Christmas was ages away, and he had already sent of his parents anniversary present.

"Jason." Trini told him.

"What?"

Kim rolled her eyes, and Zack thought back a grin, holding the expression of 'I told you so'.

"You don't remember what tomorrow is?" Trini asked, and Tommy shock his head. "It's yours and Jason's six month anniversary."

Tommy's eyes open in surprise, and he tried to think back. Crap. He thought. They were right. How the hell could he forget? They had been talking about it last week, Jason telling him that he had a surprise planned for their date. He sat down on the bench, and sighed.

"I can't believe I forgot."

"I can."

Zack ignored the hit from Kim.

"What?" he said "Tommy forgets everything."

"How could I forget?" he asked, "We were talking about it last week. Why didn't I remember?"

Kim sat next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"That's why I'm here. You, Trini and I have 24 hours to find the perfect gift for Jason."

Tommy looked at both the girls with a thankful look, and then noticed someone was missing. hadn't he been standing there a second ago?

"Where's Zack?"

"Gone to collect his money from Billy. He told him that you'd forget."

PR

Tommy sighed as they walked out of the shop, not being able to find anything that Jason would want. Kim was carrying bags, Trini had even brought a few different items. But he couldn't find anything perfect. He hated this. For their first date, Jason had given him the old film. Then, he had brought the chain for his birthday. Why couldn't Tommy find anything for him?

"We'll find something, Tommy." Trini tried to reassure him "I promise. We just need to keep looking."

"You could just get him flowers." Kim suggested, and Tommy shock his head.

"He's not really the flowers kinda guy, Kim."

"What about chocolates." she tried again.

"It needs to be special." Trini told her friend. Kim looked into a shop window, and grinned.

"What about that totally cute pink top in the window."

Trini and Tommy rolled their eyes and laughed slightly as the petite ranger gazed lovingly at it.

"Beautiful, I don't really think the top you want for your birthday is a good present for our black belt leader."

She shrugged.

"No, but it's really cute."

PR

Jason didn't know why he agreed to help Bill. He didn't know anything about what his friend was telling him, and what he did know sounded so weird coming from the blue rangers mouth. His mind crept back to Tommy. His hair, his lips, his eyes… He stopped thinking as Billy asked for something, and then noticed Zack.

"How long you been there?"

Zack smirked, not answering his friend and instead looking at Billy.

"You owe me 10 dollars." He said, and Billy rolled his eyes at the black ranger, and at Tommy's forgetfulness.

"I take it he forgot."

"You got that right, bro."

Billy handed over the money, and Jason looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

They looked at each other.

"Nothing."

Jason shock his head, before looking at his watch. He cursed out loud, and grabbed his jacket.

"Where you going?" Zack asked, as Jason walked towards the door.

"I need to go and get Tommy's gift. It should be ready."

Billy looked at Zack, beofer stepping forward.

"I thought you already brought Tommy a gift."

Jason nodded.

"I do, but I need to go collect it from the mall."

He left, and Zack looked at Billy.

"We need to get their first." Zack said "If Jase sees Tommy and the girls, he'll know Tommy forgot."

PR

Jason couldn't believe that it had been six months since their first date. Their first, Rita ruined, date. But that didn't matter, because they had stayed together through Tommy almost killing him, secrets being told, Tommy moving and coming back. That's why he wanted to make tomorrow special for both of them.

Walking into the mall, he went straight towards the shop where his gift was waiting. He had soent ages trying to find a gift for him, and (with a little bit of phone help frim Sarah Jayne) he had finally found something.

But as he walked there, he stopped. He could have swan he had saw Trini and Kim duck behind the corner.

PR

"He doesn't wear jewellery. He doesn't like flowers, chocolates or anything like that. He doesn't even like pink!" Kim said "This is impossible!"

As Trini open her mouth to speak, her eyes widened and she suddenly pushed Tommy down, behind a corner, pulling Kim with her.

"Trini?"

"Jason's here." she said, and the others gasped. An impossible mission had just been made even worse. If Jason saw them, Tommy knew he would know that Tommy didn't remember something about them. They had to get out of there, and quick.

The three of them ran to the exit, not seeing a confused Melinda Scott watching the as they escaped.

PR

"It's over" Tommy said "In one hour, Jason's going to leave me."

Jason had cornered Tommy that morning, and he hadn't had time to get Jason anything. Now, as he sat with Kim, Zack and Billy in his basement room, as Jason was somewhere getting their date ready.

"Just tell Jason the truth." Kimberly offered, and Zack scoffed.

"Yes, tell your boyfriend you forgot one of the most important…OW!"

Kimberly lowered her hand as he rubbed his head, and Tommy smiled is thanks. Trini opened the door, and came down the stairs with a parcel.

"Trini, what is in their?" Billy asked, and she laid it in front of Tommy. It was wrapped up, and she smiled at him.

"It's Jason's gift." she replied. Once again, the yellow ranger had saved the day.

PR

"Something's wrong."

Tommy didn't replied as they sat on the blanket together. They were back in the park, watching the stars and eating the food which Jason had brought.

"Nothing."

Jason glared at him.

"You've been quiet all night."

Tommy sat up, reaching over to his bag and giving the present to Jason. Jason raised an eyebrow, and Tommy looked away.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever." he said "I cant even remember our anniversary."

Jason let him carry on.

"Trini, Zack and Kim reminded me yesterday. But when we tried to find something for you, you came into the mall and we had to leave."

"I thought I saw the girls."

"Trini gave me that gift for you." he confessed "I'm sorry."

Jason reached out, cupping Tommy's face and made him look at him.

"I don't care." he said "Your forgetful, Tom, everyone knows that. If I wanted to be with someone who remembers birthdays, homework assignments and anniversaries then I wouldn't be with you. Truth is, I was kinda surprised that you did remember."

Tommy smiled.

"Truth is Tommy, I love you."

They both froze at Jason's confession.

"I mean…" Jason's apology was cut of by Tommy's lips. After a few moments, Tommy slowly pulled away.

"I love you, too."

And as they carried on kissing, the moonlight shined upon the hand which now held a new watch, with green and red stones around the dial, and words engraved on the back.

'Tommy,

My love forever.

Jason'

Next chapter: -

Tommy's powers get weaker, and Jason starts to get unbearably overprotective.

Also, what happens when Tommy meets a boy named Adam?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: -

"You shouldn't have came."

Tommy ignored his boyfriend, and went back to training. Jason walked round so that Tommy faced him.

"You were hurt, Tommy. You're powers are failing."

Tommy stopped, grabbing his towel and walking to the bar. Jason followed him, as Ernie went to get the drinks.

"Zordon thinks you shouldn't help for a while. I think he's right…"

"I'm fine." Tommy finally replied.

"Only because Zordon got you out before you were really hurt."

Thanking Ernie, Tommy turned round.

"I already have one mother." he snapped "I don't need another."

"She's half way around the world!" Jason replied "I cant loose you, Tommy." he added quietly.

The green ranger rolled his eyes, before leaning in and kissing him quickly. They broke apart, and Tommy picked up his drink.

"I love you, but you worry to much." he grabbed his bag. "I have to go pick up SJ from the station. She's staying with the girls this weekend, that 'all girl, if we try and ruin it were dead' sleepover."

Jason chuckled as Tommy started to walk away.

"Love you too."

PR

Sarah Jayne loved it here in Angel Grove. That's why she spent most weekends up here, away from the problems with her family. Away from her bratty sister, and her parents who recently have found the need to argue instead of listening to each other.

As she placed down her bag, she waiting for the bus to pass before she looked around. She squealed, before running and jumping onto her cousin who wrapped his arms around her. As they let go, she grabbed his wrist and looked at the watch. Letting out a low whistle of approval, she smiled up at him.

"I need to get someone to give me gifts like this."

"Just ask Zack." Tommy replied wryly, and she hit his arm gently. He winced, and her eyes lost their twinkle as she got worried. Without saying anything, she grabbed his arm and lifted up his shirt.

"What happened?" she asked, as she looked at the dark, bruise which was forming down the to of his arm. She touched it, and he winced again. "This needs antiseptic and a bandage Tommy. Its slightly cut, there's a risk of infection."

"It's fine, SJ."

"I cant believe Jason let you… hang on, he doesn't know, does he?"

Tommy pulled down the sleeve.

"The suits are meant to protect us, but mine failed. I cant stop fighting, and they want me to stop morphing unless they think I should. They'll all, especially Jason, getting overprotective."

Sarah Jayne shock her head.

"You need to see a doctor, Billy… someone."

"I'm fine."

He grabbed her bag, and they went towards the car. Sarah Jayne looking at her cousin worriedly, wondering what she should do. She knew she had two choices.

One, not tell anyone and risk Tommy getting even more hurt

Or two, tell Jason and risk Tommy hating her.

Could she really betray her cousins judgement?

PR

The three girls had decorated Kimberly's room with sleeping bags, cushions, blankets and clothes as they placed bowls of food on her bed. They laid on the floor, laughing and joking.

"You're turn." Kimberly said to Sarah Jayne "Are you dating Zack?"

Trini looked interested as she blushed.

"No!" she said quickly, and Trini and Kim looked at each other.

"You want to be, though." Trini said "Don't you?"

"No…yes… I don't know." Sarah Jayne told them "I like him. A lot."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"For one, I don't live in Angel Grove."

"Tommy and Jason dated when he was in New York." Kim pointed out. "And you're here every weekend."

Sarah Jayne looked at the floor.

"What if he doesn't like me, well, like me in that way?"

The two girls laughed.

"You're all he talks about!" they said together.

PR

"Ok, when I suggested we get together, this wasn't want I wanted to be doing."

He stood at the table, as the others three boys and Alpha looked over the zords again. Jason threw a cloth at him, who quickly caught it and threw it back.

"Zord maintenance is important, Zack." Billy told him, before saying something to Alpha. Zack just sat up on the table, as Jason came over.

"Rather be spying on your Sarah Jayne?"

"What, no bro."

Jason smirked.

"If Kim or Trini catch you, your dead. Best keep you away."

"From what?"

Tommy came up behind them, trying not to let them see he was in pain.

"Sarah Jayne. Zack wants to spy on her."

"Oh man, guys that's my cousin!"

"Not mine." Zack told him before going of into a daydream. It was then Jason noticed Tommy rubbing the top of his arm.

"You ok, Tom?" he asked seriously

Tommy stopped rubbing his arm, and was pleased when the alarms started going off. They looked at each other, and the four boys ran towards the command room, a robot walking behind them

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi"

PR

"What's wrong, Zordon?" Jason asked as they gathered around the viewing globe.

"Rita has set another monster on Angel Grove. I believe it's time to call the girls."

As Billy went to the controls, Tommy stepped forward.

"There's four of us, if it gets to hard we'll call them."

"Tommy, your powers are too weak."

"I'M FINE!"

Reluctantly, Jason got into position.

"Dragon zord"

"Mastodon"

"Triceratopses"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

PR

Being thrown into a tree was embarrassing enough, but the second time was worse. The pain on his arm was intense, and his head was throbbing as he stood back up. He knew his powers were failing, but he had to be strong. Joining back in with the others, ignoring the glances they were sending his way as they attack the monster together.

PR

One moment they had been laughing at some old pictures, the next the three off them had been teleported out of Kimberly's room and into the command centre. Sarah Jayne looked around as she stood up.

"Little warning, next time." she said trustingly.

"Hello again, Sarah Jayne." Zordon replied "Hope your well."

"I'll be fine if I wasn't just thrown onto the floor." she muttered, as Kimberly smirked. "But, why am I here?"

"The other rangers are at the park." Zordon said, as Alpha brought the picture up. They watched at Zack was thrown back, before being helped up by Jason. "I believe that they need your help."

Sarah Jayne watched as Tommy was fighting. She knew her cousin, and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was in pain. The two girls got into position as Sarah Jayne watched the globe.

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at her, and she wished that she could disappear.

"Tommy's hurt." she said, hoping that he would forgive her. "He was hurt the last time he morphed. His right arm, it might be infected."

"Why didn't he say?" Kimberly asked, and Sarah Jayne shrugged.

"He's Tommy."

PR

__

Stupid, overbearing, overprotective, annoying, never wants to be wrong, proud, egotistical…

He carried on walking down the street, like he had down for a few hours. No idea where he was going, letting his feet lead the way as he thought.

__

And her, my own cousins. I cant believe she would tell Zordon and the girls about this. It's just a stupid, bruise. Nothing dangerous about that…

****

You heard what Billy said. Left any longer, and the cut would have got infected…

__

…I don't care! She told when she shouldn't have!…

****

SJ loves you, she doesn't want to loose you!

The fight was between Tommy's brain and his conscience. He knew he shouldn't have teleported out after Billy fixed his arm, but he was angry. Jason was doing his overprotective, 'why didn't you tell me' hurt act, and Zordon was asking why Tommy didn't tell him. It was enough to send you crazy.

Suddenly, he found himself trying to get his balance back. Apologising to the boy, he took inn the appearance. Black hair, same age as him.

"I'm sorry." he said "I'm Tommy."

The boy shock his hand.

"Adam." he replied "Adam Park."


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews:)

Chapter 15

"So totally awesome."

They laughed as they sat down at the table, the pink ranger carried on talking excitedly.

"Kim, we were there too." Trini pointed out "But I agree, the new zords are great."

"Where's Tommy?" Billy asked, looking at the mats and not finding him there. Jason was confused. He was sure that Tommy said he would be here.

"I don't know" he replied, thinking back. "Actually, I haven't seen him much lately. And I live with him."

"He's withdrawn since Zordon told him he can't morph anymore." Billy noted "But where could he be?"

Bulk and Skull over heard the last part of the conversation, and wanting to start a fight because they were no closer in finding the power rangers, Bulk stalked over.

"You don't know?" he asked, "We saw him over the other side of town. Real friendly with some guy."

They looked at each other. Should they really believe anything Bulk said?

"Didn't tell you? Some boyfriend."

PR

"He's not exactly telling me much at the moment." she said "Infact, he isn't talking to me at all."

He sounded desperate and upset, and the others knew that she wanted some sort of contact with Tommy. Trini grabbed the phone from Jason, and held it to her own ear.

"He'll come around, SJ." she said, and the girl on the other end sighed.

"It's always been me and him. Johnson and Oliver against everyone else. But because I don't want to lose him, and I told you about his injury, he hates me."

They sighed, not knowing how to help their friend who missed Tommy.

"We'll make him see sense, Sarah Jayne." Zack said, and as they waited for her to shout at him for the use of her full name, she didn't. They secretly smiled, knowing that only Zordon and Zack could get away with calling her that.

"Sorry I cant help you guys. But, its nice to know he has friends wanting to help him."

"You're our friend to, SJ. We want to help you as well." Jason and Kim replied together.

"Thanks. Listen, I got to go. Call me when you find him."

They said bye, and put the phones down. Jason looked at the other rangers.

"We have to find him."

"Where would we look?"

Jason thought for a moment, then what Bulk said came to him.

"The other side of town."

PR

He knew that he should have apologised to Sarah Jayne, but he couldn't. He hadn't told her parents when she fell of her bike, cutting her leg when she was 8, but she had told Zordon and his friends about a his cut. That was two weeks ago, the others had new Zords now and he didn't. he was banned from using his powers unless it was life or death.

"You ok, Tommy?"

"Just thinking." he replied, as he watched the two boys fight on the mats. The girl placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at his reassuringly before watching them as well. Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell had become his friends as soon as he had meet them two weeks before, and it was a relief to have something to take his mind of Rita and his powers.

They were sitting in the old youth centre, which had apparently been wreaked by some older teens and hardly used anymore. They had brought mats, a stereo player and some benches to make it there own place to work out, and to chat.

"I'm hungry."

They laughed at Rocky, and Adam talked him. Laughing at their antics, Aisha stood up.

"Mom's making cookies for us."

She didn't have to wait, as Rocky jumped up and grabbed his stuff.

PR

"This is hopeless."

It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack as they walked down the street. They hadn't seen any sight of Tommy, and they were slowly started to believe that Bulk had been lying. wouldn't be the first time. As Zack listed all the horrible things he could do to them when he saw them next, they stopped and sat on a wall.

"He could be anywhere." Kim said "He might be at the juice bar, wondering where we are."

"Or he could be walking up the road, with three guys we don't know." Zack added. They looked where he was looking, and watched as he laughed with them, like he had known them for years. Jason looked on, wondering why he hadn't told them about his new friends.

The girl pulled Tommy into a house, and as the door shut, Trini pulled the red ranger.

"Let's go to the youth centre." she told him, as they slowly pulled him away.

PR

Throwing his jacket on the bed, he didn't hear Jason until he called his name as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Tommy said hello, smiling until he saw Jason's face.

"What's going on?"

"Where were you?" Jason asked "We were worried."

"I was training." he replied

"You weren't at the youth centre."

"I've found somewhere else to train. What's wrong, Jase?"

Jason sighed.

"We saw you today, with two boys and a girl."

Tommy rasied an eyebrow.

"This is great. First my own cousin betrays me, and now my boyfriend and best friends spy on me."

"SJ was worried about you, and so were we. I'm worried about us Tom. You're never with us anymore, I'm scared that you'll decide to go to New Zealand and that I'll never see you again. Now you're hanging with people, and I'm worried they'll spilt us apart."

Tommy slowly went forward, taking Jason's hands.

"They wont come between us. I met Adam a few weeks ago, and he introduced me to Rocky and Aisha. We train, hang out and then I see you guys. It's just hard to be with you when your talking about the power rangers."

Jason nodded as he understood. It must be hard for Tommy to not be able to help them. Tommy kissed him, and his responded to the kiss. His arms around Tommy's waist, slowly reaching down and Tommy started to unbutton his shirt.

"Tommy! Sarah Jayne's on the phone."

They broke apart, and Tommy looked away.

"I better talk to her." he said, as Jason glared up through the ceiling to his mom. Great, perfect timing.

PR

Sarah Jayne stared at the picture of her and Tommy taken last year, a stray tear falling down her cheek. She had just called, and all he said was that he would call her back later. She just wished that she could turn back time, never tell Zordon about his injury. But if she hadn't , then he may have been infected and hurt even worse then he was.

"He has to forgive me." she whispered "He just has too."

"I do."

She gasped, jumping up and seeing her cousin at her bedroom door. He smiled at her, as he slowly wiped the tear and then brought her into a hug. She slowly cried into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered

"I only told because I love you." she told him "You're my cousin, like my brother."

"Love you to, Sarah." he replied "And thank you."

It was the something came to her.

"How did you get here?"

"I got permission from Zordon. Besides, I have a gift for you, Billy and Alpha made it. Took a lot of convincing, but Zordon agreed."

He held a box, and she opened it up. She looked up, startled.

"Tommy…"

"It's a communicator, you're a target SJ, Rita knows about you. You can only use it in emergency's. Also, you can teleport to the command centre whenever your in Angel Grove and help out. We know how much you love working with Alpha."

"I have a sift spot for him." she agreed "Thank you."

He didn't reply as she hugged him again. And from the viewing globe at the command centre, they rangers, Zordon and Alpha watched as the two cousins forgave each other for their mistakes. The watch had been Trini's idea, and Alpha and Billy agreed. That girl was just as smart as them. But what they didn't know was the Zordon had an ulta motive, for one day in the future Sarah Jayne Johnson would do a lot more then sit in the safety of the command centre. One day, she would be a power ranger.

It was her destiny.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: -

__

"…Can I stay with you tonight?…"

It had been a month since he fist ran into Tommy Oliver… literally. They had became friends instantly, and so had Rocky and Aisha when they met him. They shared interests in martial arts, laughed at Rocky's non stop flirting with Aisha and he didn't mind that Tommy was gay. In fact, he had met Jason a week ago and had thought he was pretty cool, in more ways then one. The fellow teen had seemed cold towards Adam and his friends, and when Tommy explained that it was because Jason was worried that Adam would keep him away from Tommy, Adam slowly started to understand.

But that conversation didn't prepare him for this. A knock on his front door at 10pm, and a red eyed Tommy standing in the rain. He moved over, letting the boy in as his mom, who had came to see what was happening, rushed of to find some towels. And all Tommy said was one sentence. His voice broke, like it was the hardest thing he had to say.

--

__

"…I'm going out!…"

Melinda and her husband didn't know how to help with this situation. They had heard everything, from Tommy coming in late and apologising to Jason, to him storming gout of the house, to Jason storming to his room and slamming the door. That was two hours ago, Tommy still wasn't back and Jason hadn't left his room.

"What do we do?" she asked her husband.

"Let them sort everything out." he replied "If Tommy isn't back by the morning, we start looking for him."

"But there's a storm."

"He's probably round a friends."

The woman nodded, placing her head on his shoulder.

--

__

"…You were with HIM!…"

Jason threw a baseball up to the ceiling, catching it as it came back down to him. Throw up, catch, throw up, catch. The argument still fresh on his mind, his boyfriend storming out the house.

He had made him cry.

Sure, he tried not to show the tears, but Jason saw them in his eyes. that's when he knew he was being a jerk, when he tried to apologize. that's when Tommy just scoffed, and left the house. He knew that Tommy and Adam weren't having an affair, and that Tommy had probably lost track of the time, but it wasn't the first time it had happened. Every time Tommy was late for something, he would be with his _new _best friend.

--

__

"…You're over reacting…"

The sofa bed had been pulled out, and he had allowed Mrs Park to give him towel and blankets to dry off. And now he lay in the bed in the spare room as he thought about everything. Jason was over reacting. that's what he thought at the time, he was angry at his boyfriends accusations and he had left.

He didn't know what had brought him to Adam's house. He could have went anywhere. Trini would have given him wisdom, Zack would have made him laugh, Billy told him the science explanation on why he should forgive Jason and Kim would have been a friend. Even Sarah Jayne, whom he told everything he could to. But no. he kept walking in the rain, and found himself in front of the boy who Jason thought he was having the affair with house.

He knew he was wrong to miss their date, my it had been an honest mistake. He and Adam decided to see a movie, it overran and they were late out. that's when Tommy discovered that he late for their dater and had ran back home.

Sod Jason. He thought bitterly, as he laid back and tried to get some sleep.

--

__

"Your over reacting!" Tommy yelled, as they stood opposite each other in the Scott's kitchen. Melinda and Lee shared a look from up the stairs, wondering if they should go and sort out the argument between their son and the boy they loved like a son.

"You missed a date because you were with him!" Jason yelled back, and they began the circle round the table.

"He's my friend, Jason. We went to a movie and forgot the time. I can back as soon as I realised I was late."

"Forgot the time? Just like you forgot to mention about your new best friend."

Tommy glared at his boyfriend.

"Maybe it's because I knew how you would react. What? Am I not allowed my own friends?"

He went towards the door.

"Where you going?"

Tommy stopped, and turned around.

"I'm going out!"

--

The door opened, and Adam saw his friend standing on the porch. Red rings around his eyes showed he had been crying, as he stood in the rain. As he moved over to let him inside, his mom ran of to get some towels.

"Tommy?" Adam question, and his friend just looked at him blankly.

"Can I stay with you, tonight?"

--

So, it's short and there isn't any Sarah Jayne or other rangers, but it shows how fragile Tommy and Jason's relationship can be. Next chapter, Tommy loses his powers, and another finds out about Tommy's identity.

Coming up: -

Will Jason find Tommy, who has disappeared after losing his powers?

A night at a cabin

A new ranger… he's white and he's back!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: -

No one in the Park house had much sleep the night that Tommy turned up, wet and upset. But the night got worse, as after they finally got to sleep, they were woken again by a strange yelling noise from the guest room.

Mr and Mrs Park came running, as Adam got their first to witness his friend thrashing around, the covers wrapping round him like snakes as he sweated and yelled out.

"No!" he shouted "No!"

Mrs Park ran to the bed, grabbing his gently so he stopped moving, and slowly called his name.

"Tommy…Tommy wake up." she whispered "It's ok, just a dream."

He slowly started to stop yelling, and Mrs Park sighed in relief.

"He's fine. Just a bad dream. I'll stay with him."

Adam shock his head.

"Mom, your on the early shift tomorrow. I will."

She nodded, kissed her sons head and left with her husband. Adam sat next to Tommy, as he wondered what was going on with his friend. That was until Tommy started to mumble a few words, words which made Adam jump up in shock.

"I'll never destroy the power rangers, Rita."

PR

When Tommy awoke the next morning, he noticed Adam sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He got up, and threw a soft ball in his direction. It worked, as Adam jumped up and looked to see what had hit him. Tommy slowly got up, wondering why Adam was here. It was then he started to realise… he must have had a nightmare.

It had been a week before Tommy had a dream about him losing his power5s, and then getting turned evil so he could get a sword. Since then, he had woken up yelling. Thankfully Jason hadn't heard him, but Melinda had. He had found her sleeping next to his bed, after she had spent the night with him to make sure he slept.

"I heard you say something last night." Adam told him, as he shut the bedroom door to make sure his parents didn't overhear. "You said something about the Power Rangers."

Tommy tried to smile.

"It was just a dream."

"That's what I thought. Then I thought about Jason, and his overprotective nature. What's going on, Tommy?"

Tommy sighed. He was so going to lose his powers for this one.

"What your thinking is right." he replied, and Adam's eyes widened.

"You mean?"

"Yes." he replied "I'm the green ranger."

PR

As she teleported into the command centre, she was greeted by Kim and Trini, before hugging the two boys. She looked around, confused as to why she was called there. And where was Tommy and Jason? She looked at their faces, and she sighed. Sometimes she just wanted to bang their heads together!

"Let me guess." she started, "Jason's still jealous of Adam, Tommy was late to something and I'm guessing Jason didn't like this. He yelled, Tommy yelled back and now you've got two rangers who are upset, and not talking with each other because of their stupid alpha-male pride."

Zordon looked amused, as Zack grinned and the others looked confused.

"Almost right, Sarah Jayne. We have one red ranger upset, and the other missing in action."

"Well then." she replied Let's go find my cousin."

But as they prepared to leave, the alarm went off.

"You go." she told them, "I'll find Tommy."

PR

"Say something."

Adam didn't reply. He couldn't believe what Tommy had just told him.

"Adam?"

Something as throw at him, but he didn't react. Not until lights surrounded them, and until he found himself on a cold floor. In a room with computers, a walking robot and a large, floating head… wait? A walking robot!

"Zordon." Tommy said, and Adam looked towards the floating head. Ok, so maybe that was slightly weirder then the robot. "I'm sorry but…"

"I understand, Tommy." Zordon replied "You needed a friend, someone who doesn't hold the same burden as yourself. You trust Adam."

"Yes, I do."

He turned to Adam, who slowly came out of his dazed state. This was so weird.

PR

As the sun set, two figures were seen walking along the beach. They held hands, as they listened to the waves crash against the rocks.

The girl wore a lilac summer dress, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How is he, really?" the boy asked, and the girl sighed.

"I don't know." she replied honestly "He left the command centre and went straight to Adam's house. He didn't even speak to Jason."

She shivered, and he gave her his jacket.

--

Jason quickly walked towards Adam's house, where his boyfriend was currently hiding out. He needed to make things right. Tommy had just lost his powers, Jason need to be there for him.

--

The girl held his jacket close, blushing as his fingers touch her cheek. She smiled at him, as he spoke quietly.

"I really like you, Sarah Jayne."

--

He stood at the porch, his arm raised like he was about to knock on the door. He was nervous, what would he say to Tommy? How could he make this right? Shaking his head, he knock and waited.

--

She went even redder. She wondered if this was how Jason and Tommy felt. If this was really how love felt. He waited for her answer, and she cover her hand of his.

"I like you as well, Zack."

--

Adam answered the door, his face turned to anger and pity as Jason asked for Tommy. Instead, he slowly passed a envelope, and Jason took clutched it close to him as he walked away.

--

And as the sun completely set over Angel Grove, two relationships were changed forever. On relationship was moved forward, as the waves crashed onto the rocks the two people stood on the beach. Their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed, neither caring is anyone spotted them. And another relationship brought close to the brink of destruction, as he stood at the place they kissed in the park, slowly opening the envelope and unfolding the letter.

Jason,

By the time you read this letter I would have left. I don't know where I'm going, but I will be back. That I promise you.

Things have been hard lately Jase, so that's why I'm leaving. Losing my powers, fighting with you about Adam, I think we need a small time apart.

Love,

Tommy

A/N

Next chapter: - Can Jason find where Tommy is? And when Sarah Jayne is left with a choice which could be dangerous, will she go through with it?

Coming up: - The white ranger's back.

How will Sarah Jayne and Zack, and Tommy and Jason cope when Jason and Zack are chosen for the peace converence?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: -

__

The summer after Christopher Oliver brought his cabin at the lake, he invited some of his family to stay. He and his wife Julia stayed in one room, his brother Thomas and his wife Lillian slept in the next room, and his sister in law's sister Catherine and her husband slept in the last. And in the large front room, the children decided to camp out.

Lewis and Dan were in charge, as they were nine years old and the oldest. Kylie was only two and wasn't much trouble, but the terrible twosome were on form. Sarah Jayne and Tommy were like separated twins. always running around, laughing and joking. they were 6, and they were happy. As they ran outside, over the grass and Sarah Jayne pushed Tommy over, he laughed and tried to bring her down with him.

"Sarah Jayne! Tommy! don't go near the lake." Christopher called, as the two children ran of down the hill, chasing each other. Sarah Jayne tripped, Tommy fell after and they ended up on their backs, looking at the cloudless sky.

"Tommy, we'll always be friends, right?"

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No." he replied "We'll always be cousins."

"The lake." Sarah Jayne told the others, after they asked where she thinks Tommy might be. it had been a week since he left, and everyone was worried about him. sure, he had phoned up Melinda and told her that he was ok, but that was it. "When we were 6, Tommy's uncle Christopher brought this cabin, Tommy loved it there."

Jason listened from the bar, and thought back to a conversation which he and Tommy had a few months ago. About where they felt the most comfortable.

"My uncle has this cabin, up by the lake. the one just outside Angel Grove. I go there to think…"

Jumping up, almost knocking over Ernie on the way, he raced to go home and tell his parents were he was going. He wasn't going to let Tommy convince himself to end their relationship.

He loved Tommy, more then anything, and he wasn't about to lose him.

That was for sure.

--

As Jason raced out the juice bar, and as Billy and Trini helped Ernie clean up the drinks which Jason had managed to push onto the floor, Sarah Jayne and Zack shared a look.

"I think he heard." Sarah Jayne commented.

"I didn't see him come in." Kim added, and Zack agreed. It was then he realised who had the best view of the bar, and who started the conversation. As Kim went to help the others, he lent over and whispered in his girlfriends ear.

"You did that on purpose."

Sarah Jayne grinned, and his kissed her.

"Someone needed to help them." She told them as they stopped kissing, she started to drink, a smug look slowly appearing on her face.

--

It had taken him a little time to convince his parents, and even longer to convince them to let him borrow the car. But he knew Zordon wouldn't let him teleport, and he wanted the excuse of a drive to help him think about what he would say. Would he beg for forgiveness? Just say he was sorry? And what if Tommy didn't forgive him?

Trying not to think of the worst outcome, he sat back and carried on driving.

--

Sarah Jayne watched as the other rangers attacked the putties. Zordon had agreed not to call Jason unless it was necessary, but Sarah Jayne knew it was because he wanted the two rangers to get back together. Well, ranger and ex ranger. But she also knew that something was going on with the two mentors, and now she was alone, she could finally figure it out.

"Zordon, can I ask you something?" she questioned

"Of course, Sarah Jayne."

"Is there anyway for Tommy to get his powers back?"

"No, Tommy will no longer be able to use the green power coin."

Sarah Jayne closed her eyes, before realising what he was saying.

"But he can use another, can't he." she said "That's what you and Alpha have been so secretive about. You may have found a way to create another ranger."

Zordon smiled at the young girl. She really was brilliant.

"You are correct in your assumption. There is a way to crate another ranger."

--

As soon as he asked Christopher if he could use the cabin, he knew someone would try and see if he was ok. And when the cabin was knocked, he tried to think about who the person intruding hi9s space would be.

At first, he thought that it would be his Uncle Christopher, seeing if he was ok. Then he thought that maybe if would be twins Lewis and Dan, who were visit from university. He may not be as close to them as he was to Sarah Jayne or Kylie, but they wanted to make sure he was ok. Then he thought maybe it was Sarah Jayne herself. He never expected the open the door and find the one person who he didn't want to see. The person who forced him to come here and think.

Jason.

He was two options. The first was to let him in, and see why he was here. The other was to slam the door shut in his face. Eventually, curiosity won and he moved over slightly and let him come inside. They sat together on the sofa, neither knowing where to start, or even how to begin. Finally, Jason opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."

--

She looked over the plans with Alpha, keeping an eye on the monitor. They were winning, like they always were. That was until the monster started to grow bigger, and the other rangers didn't know how to react. Normally, this would happen after they killed the monster. Not during the battle.

"Zordon."

"We have no other choice,. We must call Jason."

Sarah Jayne almost cried out. If he interrupted them, then they would never get back together. She looked down at the watch, before realising what Zordon was saying. Tommy could never use the green power coin.

"Zordon, can't you active the Zords manually"

"There is a way to manually activate it. However, to do so, we would not only need Alpha but also a power coin. It is built that way so that people like Rita cannot use them.."

"You created my communicator differently to the others, didn't you. You knew that the green coin was running out of power, and that you may need to save some of it. that's why my watch feels slightly different. It's powered by the extra energy. The green ranger energy. We still have the coin, if he can control the energy, then we can start the Zords without Jason."

"Aye-Ai-Ai! It's to dangerous." Alpha commented, but Sarah Jayne shock her head.

"I don't care. Is it possible, Zordon?"

"Alpha, get the power coin."

--

"I promised you that nothing was going on, but you didn't believe me. Do you know how that felt? How betrayed I was? I am?"

--

As Alpha placed the coin into the slot, Sarah Jayne placed the watch onto of it. The computer started to charge, as she tried to get the strength to summon the power out of the watch and into the coin.

--

"I was jealous, Tommy. You have no idea how much people want you. Do you hear the rumours at school, remember Michelle? Hell, even Kimberly has a crush on you. I was worried that you would start to like Adam, that I would lose you to him. I never mean to make you feel betrayed"

--

The power started growing, and she started feeling woozy. The dizziness got worse, her legs started to feel like jelly as the green light surrounded her.

--

They sat in silence, each taking in the others speech. They looked at each other, both seeing the silent apology in each others eyes and both lent in. This kiss was slow at first, before turning into passion and need. Tommy was pinned to the sofa, as they started to get rid of the clothes which were suddenly in their way.

--

The green light started to fade, as the girl slowly started to fall down onto the command centre floor. Alpha called her name, before realising that the zords had been activated.

--

More clothes were scattered, until the kissing stopped and Jason looked in Tommy's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Tommy nodded.

"Yes."

--

The last thing she could remember was a feeling of dizziness, so she didn't know how she ended up laying down, hearing voices and with a hand holding her own. She started to nopen her eyes, as a wet cloth was dragged across her forehead.

"What happened?" she croaked, opening her eyes. Zack was the one holding her hand, Tirni was the one with the cloth as everyone else sood around her.

"You fainted." Billy told her "As you tried to gain enough power to activate the power coin, you used up to much of your body's energy."

"I actually understood that." Zack replied, before turning to Sarah Jayne.

"Did it work?" she asked, and they nodded. "Good." she added, before falling back to sleep.

--

Neither wanted to move, as they laid in each others arms on the sofa. Tommy laughed inwardly at the thought of trying to explain to Christopher why he should get a new sofa. The letter, the fight was know a distant memory.

"I love you." Jason said,

"I love you too." Tommy replied.

"Any regrets?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

Jason sat up quickly, worried about what Tommy was going to stay. Did he really regret this?

"That we didn't do this sooner."

--

A/N

So, Sarah Jayne is developing nicely. And it seams like Zordon has a soft spot for her, like he has with Tommy.

She's going to become a ranger, so here are your options of how she does: -

One) Instead of Kat, Kimberly gives her powers to Sarah Jayne

Two) Kat gives up her powers, and Sarah Jayne becomes the pink Zeo ranger

Three) Aisha gets hurt, and the only way for her to survive is giving her powers to Sarah Jayne

BTW, going away for a week so no more updates until next Sunday


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: -

"I can't believe this."

Sarah Jayne glared at him, as the sat in the doctors waiting room. She tried not to worry, and wondered what was taken the doctor so long. Any way, her idiot of a cousin was worrying enough for her.

"It's perfectly normal." she replied

Tommy stared at her in disbelieve.

"You're only a teenager! You and Zack have only been dating two months! Can you honestly be happy about this?"

"Are you more angry about the fact I might be pregnant, or about the fact Zack and I have slept together? Cos, you and Jason haven't exactly qualified as 'clean teens'."

He blushed slightly.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"So, have you told Jason you were still a virgin when you slept together in Christopher's cabin? Or does he still think you slept with Kyle?"

"How do you know I was a virgin?"

"Please. You and Mindy were only 14, aunt Lillian walked in on you and Kellie before anything could happen, and you and Kyle were taking things slow."

Tommy sighed.

"He doesn't know." he replied "He told me about him and the girl he slept with. I didn't want to seem like I was an idiot."

Sarah Jayne rolled her eyes. But before she could reply, the doctor cam back in.

"We will call you when your results are ready, Miss Johnson."

--

They walked away from the Angel Grove clinic, both thinking about their secrets from their partners. Sarah Jayne had only told her cousin about the maybe baby, and Tommy hadn't told Jason about his lack of experience.

"You can't tell." they both said at the same time, before falling into laughter.

"I'm good at not telling. I didn't tell anyone you were coming back as the white ranger." she pointed to his now all white appearance, and they laughed at the memory. Kimberly had fainted, the others were shocked and Jason just ran forward and kissed him. He had a new color, a new suit, a new zord and joint leadership with Jason.

"Good point." he laughed "What's the time?"

"12. Why?"

"We need to meet everyone at the juice bar. Help Aisha, Rocky and Adam get around Angel Grove high."

"It's so great they moved to Angel Grove. Now I just need to convince my parents."

"Never going to happen. And I'm just happy that Jason and Adam can be in a room without fighting."

They carried on, as they heard a voice from behind them. Tommy gently took her wrist.

"No hurting him." he whispered, as they turned to face Bulk and Skull.

"You going to start crying soon?"

"What's this about, Bulk?" Sarah Jayne asked

"They haven't told you? They must really love you. Jason and Zack have been chosen for the Peace thing."

Tommy and Sarah Jayne stared at each other. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when everything had been going so well. Not when Sarah Jayne could be pregnant.

--

"Stop ignoring me."

Tommy walked around him, placing clothes in the draws.

"I'm not."

Jason huffed, before looking at him.

"I won't go!"

Tommy turned around to face him.

"You want to go, I can't stop you."

Jason walked up to him, and took his hands. Tommy looked away, before Jason forced him to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Tommy. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me too."

--

Sarah Jayne and Zack walked down the beach, like they had done so many times before. She had her hand on her stomach, as he talked to her about the conference. Trini could hardly wait to go, even if it meant leaving Billy and the rangers behind. And secretly, Sarah Jayne knew that Zack wanted to go as well. She couldn't keep him here. She knew that.

He looked at her when she sighed, and she looked at him seriously. She had to do this. For herself, for Zack. She had to let him go.

--

"I'm not pregnant." Sarah Jayne told Tommy. They sat in his room, on his bed. "The test I took was wrong."

"You upset?"

She sighed.

"No. I'm only a teenager, and Zack's jetting off halfway across the world."

Tommy raised his head in surprise.

"You told him to leave then."

Sarah Jayne closed her eyes in pain. It had been the hardest thing to say so far in her life, but she had no choice.

"Zack means the world to me, Tommy. When I first saw him, I knew that I could love that boy. But now, he's got a chance to really change the world. More then fighting monsters in black spandex, and I can't let him stay because I want him to. Someone once told me that if you love someone, then you would do anything for them. Even tell them to leave when it breaks your heart."

Tommy nodded thoughtfully, before standing up.

"Tommy?"

"I'll be right back."

He rushed upstairs, and Sarah Jayne let the tears fall. the tears she had been keeping back. A hand onto her stomach, as she let the tears fall onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered "I'm so sorry."

--

"You should go."

The boy looked at him like he was crazy. He stood from his bed, slowly coming over.

"What?"

"I love you, but you have a great chance. I want you to go Jason."

Jason kissed him, before bringing them close together.

"I'll come back." he promised "I love you too."

Six months later

A large banner covered the juice bar, and under it were the free drinks and the food which Ernie had put out for everyone. The day was full of celebrations, of tears from the girls and some of the guys. Kimberly Hart's leaving party.

And on their usual table, sat seven teens. The girl whose leaving was being honoured, no longer dressed in her usual pink but a lilac summer dress. Next to Kimberly, sat Adam who had taken over as black ranger, Rocky who was now red and Aisha now yellow. Tommy, who was still white, sat next to Sarah Jayne, who had taken over as the pink ranger. Of course, she protested about wearing pink, but everyone could tell that she was excited about finally being out there.

_"How does it feel, Sarah Jayne?" Zordon asked after transfer. He had asked to talk with her alone, Alpha had wondered off somewhere (Probably off to find some more annoying 'teen slang' to use, she mused) and they were left alone._

_"Amazing." she replied honestly "I have so much power, I have no idea what to do with it."_

_"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, Sarah Jayne."_

_"Have I done something, Zordon?"_

_"Something changed in you Sarah Jayne, before Zackary was chosen for the peace conference. I now realise what that change was. It's not right to keep things inside."_

_Sarah Jayne looked away._

_"It's nothing Zordon."_

_"Loosing a child is never not something."_

_Tears came, as she looked down at the morphed she had just received._

_"I never wanted it. But I couldn't get rid of them. It knew, it knew that I didn't want it. I miscarried a few months ago."_

_"You have to tell someone, Sarah Jayne."_

_"I cant." she replied "I just can't."_

A/NDon't you just wanna hug Sarah Jayne?

So, I know I'm going to get flames for making Trini, Zack and Jason go. But do not fear… for the next chapter will bring back Jason… and will involve a certain break up letter from the boy as well. Could the letter Tommy gets really be from Jason? Or is it a horrible plot from someone else?


	20. Chapter 20

MysticFireBlood, I promise that it will be happy in a few chapters… but hey, what's true love without angst and evilness? Also, I wanted to see how SJ deals with loosing her child.

Not Mine!

Summery: - Tommy receives a letter, Adam and Rocky investigate it.

Chapter 20: -

Adam couldn't remember being so bored before. For the last two weeks, Rita and Zedd had been quiet, so they had to complete the school work they missed whilst running around fighting. Boy, Angel Grove was the only school not to complain about their students leaving every few minutes.

He watched Rocky and Aisha, flirting and laughing as they joked around. They were the only two not to see they liked each other, or see what a great couple they would make. Billy was at the bar, talking to Ernie about something and Sarah Jayne and Tommy were over by the workout equipment.

Sarah Jayne. She had been differently lately, Adam mused. He didn't think that even Tommy knew what was wrong. It had been six months since Zack left, s it couldn't just be that. He just hoped she would tell someone soon.

He watched as Ernie looked at the post, before going over to Tommy. Tommy smiled, ripping the letter apart and reading it. It happened to fast, because the next second Tommy was running our of the juice bar. Sarah Jayne looked over, Billy looked from the bar and Rocky and Aisha stopped flirting. What the hell was that about.

--

They walked down the road towards the Scott's house, discussing what could be wrong along the way. Ernie had told them it was a letter from Geneva, and now they were trying to figure out what made Tommy like that.

"Maybe something happened." Rocky said, but Billy disagreed.

"We would have all be notified." he replied "By a phone call, not a letter" he added. Sarah Jayne walked quicker along the path, a little ahead of her friends.

"SJ! Don't walk so quick." Aisha called, but she didn't listen. All she could think about what finding out what was wrong with her cousin. Maybe she should tell him about her secret, she hated keeping things from him. But it was so hard, and she had only talked to Zordon about it briefly.

They got to the house, knocking on the door. They knew that the Scott's would be at work, but they were so sure that Tommy was in.

"Tommy!" Sarah Jayne called, "Tommy!"

It was Adam who tried to door, and pushed it open. He looked at the others in surprise, and they slowly wondered in.

"Tommy?" they called again, as they split up. Adam walked to Tommy's room, not seeing Tommy but seeing the letter on his bed. He picked it up, noting the tear stains which had smudged the ink but it was still readable. He read it, his eyes widened as he felt fury and anger to the person who wrote it.

"Adam, what's wrong."

Sarah Jayne walked down the stairs, taking the letter from him. She gazed at it, before letting out a small yell. Using her communicator, she called the others.

"Aisha, Billy. Search around Angel Grove."

They replied ok, and she heard them leave upstairs.

"Rocky, meet us at the command centre."

She and a confused Adam teleported out in black and pink.

--

"But Zordon…"

Sarah Jayne whined, as Rocky and Adam agreed with her, nodding and protesting as well.

"This is a matter between Jason and Tommy."

Sarah Jayne tried not to scream.

"But Zordon." she tried again "I'm worried about this. And the letter doesn't sound like Jason."

"What are you worried about, Sarah Jayne?" Zordon asked, and she sighed.

"Because Tommy's missing. Zordon, this isn't like him going to the lake. The last time he disappeared like this was after Kyle died."

Adam looked at the girl in concern.

"Where did you find him?"

Sarah Jayne didn't reply to him, instead she carried on talking to Zordon.

"I can't loose him Zordon." she said "I cant loos someone else."

Rocky and Adam thought she was talking about Zack, but Zordon saw the truth in her eyes.

"Alpha, prepare the coordinates for Rocky and Adam. However, I must ask Sarah Jayne to stay her."

She nodded, and Alpha went to the computer.

"Good luck, guys." Sarah Jayne said, as they disappeared in colour lights.

--

Throwing a basketball at Jason, who threw it back, Zack dribbled the ball and threw it into the small, junior sized net which they had pinned to the back of Jason's door. Jason's roommate was out, so they were alone. Trini was with some friends, as they threw the ball again. There was a knock on the door, and Zack groaned.

"This better be… AHHHHHHH."

He shut the door, and Jason rose an eyebrow.

"Was it Rita?" he mocked, and Zack threw the ball at him.

"I'm hallucinating." he said simply. Jason noted the pale face and slowly got up.

"I'm afraid to ask this… why?"

"Because I just saw Rocky and Adam outside your door."

Jason looked at Zack, before looking to the closed door. He smiled, jumping up and ripping it open. He felt something connect with his eye, heard Zack yelling at Adam, and then nothing.

--

"We've looked everywhere." Aisha said "He's not at the lake, he's not in Angel Grove. Where could he be?"

Billy was thoughtful for a moment as he looked around. The birds chirping, the cars driving past. A aeroplane in the distance… that's it!

"I know where he is."

They ran in another direction.

A/N

No Tommy dialogue in this chapter… but where is he? Can Billy and Aisha find him on time?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: -

"Where are we going?" Aisha called, as they turned another corner. Billy carried on in front, but she heard his reply.

"The place where Tommy and Jason had their first real kiss."

"Oh."

--

Darkness.

Black.

Pain.

Voices.

Jason slowly started to wake up, his right side in pain. Something wet was on his right eye, as he could hear voices.

"You didn't have to hit him!" the first voice said. Zack, Jason thought. That was Zack.

"He broke up with Tommy, through a letter." another voice replied. Adam? But how?

"Jason wouldn't do that." Trini replied.

"Guys, he's waking up." Rocky told them. Jason opened his eyes to see them looking at him.

"Hey guys." he said "What's going on?"

--

She hadn't really wanted to come to the peace conference. Her father had made her, saying that he wanted to out of the way. Of course he would chose her newest step mother over his own daughter. However, that all changed when she met Jason Lee Scott.

Handsome. Athletic. She wanted to make him hers. But he wouldn't look at her. It was then, after talking with her cousin, she found out why. He was in a relationship. With a guy.

She cringed a the thought. But the perfect plan had been made. She loved the fact her cousin lived in Angel Grove, and she loved the fact that her cousin not only wanted to help, but wanted Tommy Oliver to herself, much like she wanted Jason. The plan had been set.

Her cousin, Michelle Van Gisser, stole a letter from Jason from Tommy's locker, and managed to copy the writing before sending it to her. Then, she sent it from Geneva to the juice bar. Tommy was sure to have received it, and Michelle would be their to help Tommy. Meanwhile, she would be her for Jason when he received the letter Michelle would send in a few days.

One thing was for sure, Patricia Van Gisser would be Jason's girlfriend but the end of the week.

--

Michelle placed an arm around the crying teenager, not letting him see her smile.

--

Billy and Aisha ran through the people, apologising to an old lady for almost knocking her over as they carried on. They had to get to Tommy. Tell him that it had to be a mistake before he did something serious.

--

"He ran away last time." Sarah Jayne said, as she sat on the floor of the command centre. "Kyle died, he was let out of hospital and then he ran away. We didn't see him for a few days, we finally found him at a train station. I'm scared Zordon, that he'll run away again. I cant loose someone else. I need him, I need to tell him about the baby and for him to tell me it'll be ok. That he'll help me, and that we can talk again."

--

"I didn't send it." Jason said in disbelief. How could someone do this? "I would never do that. I love him. He knows I love him, right?"

Adam and Rocky shared a look.

"What's going on." Zack asked, and Adam spoke up.

"Tommy's missing."

--

She rubbed circles on the back, and he stopped crying.

"I'll never hurt you, Tommy." she said to him.

--

"How much further?" Aisha asked, but Billy stopped. She saw where he was looking, and saw red.

"That bitch!" she said, before grabbed her communicator.

"SJ?"

--

Sarah Jayne stopped talking as she heard Aisha call her.

"Aisha, have you found him?"

"He's in the park. Michelle's with him."

Sarah Jayne almost cursed out loud.

"I'll be right there."

"Not without me."

She jumped around, and fainting as she saw him there. She noted the morpher in his hands, as Adam stood by him.

"How?"

It was Zordon who answers.

"The power of the red ranger will always be connected to Jason. Rocky has giving it up, and has joined the conference in his place. Welcome back, Jason."

Sarah Jayne stopped listening, walking forward and noted his black eye.

"Adam." she smiled, "I thought you were a pacifist."

Jason hugged the girl he loved as a sister.

"I didn't send it." he told her "Let's go get him."

--

Patricia yelled out loud as Rocky was introduced as Jason's replacement. How the hell could this happen?

--

Anger rising as he watched Michelle try and comfort Tommy, he didn't listen to Aisha and Billy's gasps as he arrived. Instead, he walked towards the two on the bench.

"Tommy."

Tommy looked up, as did Michelle who fumed at the sight of him. This wasn't meant to happen.

"Jason." Tommy muttered in disbelief.

"Tommy, it wasn't me. I didn't send that letter, I promise you."

"Really."

"Yes really."

Michelle stepped forward.

"Tommy, don't listen to him. He was the reason that letter came. He practically wrote it himself. He hurt you, Tommy, by leaving you. Going to that peace conference when all you really wanted was for him to say he wasn't going to go, was staying because he loved yo9u."

Tommy listened to Michelle. He knew she was wrong. Deep down he knew Jason loved him. Then why did she sound so right? Was she right? Jason did leave him…

"Tommy, don't listen to her. I do love you."

"Love him? You kleft him." Michelle said "Why should he believe you. You didn't trust him about Adam, did you."

"Tommy…"

Tommy thought back. Maybe she was right… he didn't know why he felt like this, but everything Michelle was saying made sense.

"Guess you got your wish Jase. It's over." he said, and Michelle wanted to laugh alone. She grabbed Tommy's hand, dragging him away.

"No… Tommy!"

Sarah Jayne ran forward, throwing her arms around the red ranger. They couldn't lose him to that spoilt rich brat. They just couldn't

A/N

Jason's back!

Is he and Tommy really over, does Tommy really believe Michelle or is he under some sort of spell?

Next chapter: -

It's been a month, and they have a week holiday from school. Tommy know lives with his aunt and uncle, who have just moved to Angel Grove, and is on a holiday with girlfriend Michelle. When the rangers need him, will he come back?

Jason notes Tommy's weird behaviour

Sarah Jayne struggles when she realises she has feelings for Billy.

Adam has to cope with the news Aisha might be moving… to Africa


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews:)

Chapter 22: -

**Believing Michelle over himself**

**Moving in Sarah Jayne's**

**Ignoring him**

**Headaches**

Jason put the pen down. Adding to the list, something which he had started a few weeks before. Tommy's weird behaviour since they split. It was the only thing he could do to stop himself from breaking apart. He just wanted Tommy back in his arms.

Trying to figure a way to get Tommy back stopped him thinking about where Tommy was at that moment. He was joining Michelle's family on a weeklong skiing trip.

**Skipping school**

**Rebellion**

He had turned, everyone could see it. He was now living with Sarah Jayne's family in Angel Grove, but spent so much time over Michelle's it was unbelievable. Sarah Jayne often said her parents didn't know how to cope anymore, with Tommy sneaking out after curfew or sometimes not even coming home till the next day.

Zordon was worried, but Tommy hardly morphed anymore. He wouldn't let Billy or Alpha scan him. He didn't talk to any of them, and was often found hanging with Michelle and all her cheerleader and jock friends. Partying. Skipping school. He had changed.

And Jason would move the world to bring him back.

--

****

Sarah Jayne's room

Math homework.

Some peoples worst fear. But right now, it was her best friend.

Kylie was round a friends, her parents were at work and Tommy was on holiday was the bitch.

Tommy. Sarah Jayne sighed. Her cousin had changed, and his parents in New Zealand were so close into coming back, getting him and taking him to NZ. Sarah Jayne didn't want that to happen, but she was so worried that he would end up doing something bad.

Adding some more x's to y's, she thought to why she was really doing the work. It wasn't just Tommy, but another ranger. A cute, tall and contact wearing ranger. Intelligent, blue and one of the originals.

Billy.

Sarah Jayne stopped writing. She couldn't have feelings for Billy. Not when she had lost a child that year. Could she?

--

****

Aisha's house

"You can't move to Africa." Adam said, as they sat in Aisha's kitchen. "You can't leave me. The rangers. Not with everything happening."

"I miss Rocky, Adam. My parents want to move their, and it'll be a great opportunity to help people."

Adam smiled sadly.

"I've lost Rocky, I've lost Tommy and now I'm losing you."

Aisha placed her hand on top of his.

"Tommy will come back to us, Adam. I promise."

Adam looked down, at a photo of the rangers together. It had been taken just after they had joined. Aisha was on Rocky's back, Adam was in the middle with Billy and Kimberly was on Tommy's back. He wanted that Tommy back. Who laughed, who helped them stop Rita.

"I hope your right."

--

Rita and Zedd were celebrating. Their plan was working, and the rangers didn't even know it. Soon, it would be too late to save their white ranger, and he would die.

But for now, they would send a monster down.

Just for fun.

--

Jason placed down the note pad as his watch rang, he morphed and teleported in a red light.

Sarah Jayne, grateful for the distraction, left her room in a flurry of pink.

Together, Aisha and Adam left the kitchen, leaving behind black and yellow lights which Aisha's older brother saw as he walked through the door.

Billy met then in the park, as they looked around. They were thrown back, before the fight started. But their was someone missing.

--

****

Tommy and Michelle

Tommy laughed as Michelle pushed him into the snow, and kissed him. Her parents were enjoying their room, no caring about what their daughter and daughter's boyfriend were getting up to. They didn't care when Michelle walked around the house in Tommy's shirt, or when Tommy stayed the night. They only cared that their daughter was happy, and wasn't bothering them.

First prize parenting awards for sure.

And he ignored the signal coming from his watch. He was having to much fu. Who cared about Angel Grove?

--

It was hopeless. The Zords weren't even damaging it. Jason tried again, but they were flung backwards. He glared angrily, before turning to the others.

"I'll be right back."

--

Tommy was getting changed, about to meet Michelle for lunch, when he saw Jason in the mirror. He quickly turned around, and Jason looked at him.

"You've changed." he said angrily. "Dating Michelle? I can live with. Skipping school? It's not my life. But not coming when we need help, when you've promised us, Zordon and Angel Grove that you would protect it from Zedd and Rita. That's I can't."

"What you going to do? Take my morpher?" Tommy mocked, and Jason pushed him against the draws. He brought his and Tommy's lips together. They kissed, roughly and passionately and their hand roamed each others bodies. Soon, Jason pulled away.

"Jase?" Tommy whispered, in a voice that Jason remembered. But then he grabbed his head in pain, before pushing Jason into the drawers.

"Tommy, this isn't you." Jason choked "I know this isn't you. I think Rita put a spell on you opr something."

"I'm fine."

"We need your help."

Tommy stepped back, and teleported away.

--

Once Tommy joined the battle, it was easy to win. It was the aftermath which would shock everyone. Billy grabbed Tommy, and scanned him.

"Get of me." Tommy yelled, trying to punch the geek but Billy ducked, and then the others moved to keep him away.

"Oh my…"

Jason looked at Billy.

"What's wrong. Is it bad?"

"He has a alien inside of him. It's what's causing him to change."

"I'm still here!"

"I can blast it out." Billy told them, moving his device to Tommy's head.

"Wait!" Sarah Jayne and Jason both shouted.

"Is it safe?" Jason asked, and Billy looked at him.

"There's a chance he could slip into a coma. But Jason, he'll die if we do not do something. Rita and Zedd created this monster to kill him."

They looked at each other, and held hands. Praying that their leader would survive this, and that the monster will be defeated. Billy nodded at Jason's signal, and he pushed the buttons. A blinding light shone around them, before they heard a gasp.

It faded, and the monster which once lay on Tommy's brain was no longer there. Jason tapped his face gently, trying to get him to wake.

"Why isn't he waking?" Aisha asked, and Billy closed his eyes.

"He has a low brain signal." he replied, and Jason looked at the blue ranger.

"Billy…"

"He's in a coma."


	23. Chapter 23

So, heres a little treat so you dont all worry about Tommy... will he live?

Chapter 23: -

__

"You have no idea how much this reminds me of Sleeping beauty. Do you remember that film? I used to always watch it, especially when you were round, because I knew how much you hated it. I thought that it was brilliant, what 5 year old girl wouldn't? the handsome prince kisses the girl, and she wakes up. Wish that could really happen. I wish that when Jason kissed you, you woke up. Guess that's why sleeping beauty is just a movie. Because it didn't happen. If it did, I wouldn't be sitting here now. I wouldn't be talking to you as you slept, your parents wouldn't be coming from New Zealand. Jason wouldn't be a wreak, Aisha wouldn't be thinking of moving. We would be laughing, you and me. And I would tell you that I lied. I was pregnant, cousin. That's why you need to wake up. I need someone to talk to, about my miscarriage. And I need someone to tell about liking Billy and I need someone to hit when he's a jerk. So please. Wake up for me, Tommy. Coz cousin, I love you."

--

The field was covered in flowers. Roses, lily's, even a few poppy's. He didn't understand where he was. Because the last thing he remembered, he had just received a letter from Jason. Breaking up.

"…Sleeping beauty. Do you remember that film?…"

Tommy stopped walking. That voice. That was Sarah Jayne's. But where was she? And of course he remembered that film. He hated that film with a passion. What 5 year old boy didn't?

"Your parents wouldn't be coming back from New Zealand…"

Tommy didn't understand why his parents would be. What had happened? And where was he?

"Your in a coma."

He froze. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look round. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be.

"It's really me, Tommy."

A hand touch his shoulder, and Tommy knew that touch.

"How?" he whispered "Your dead."

"Yes, I am."

"Am I?"

The voice laughed slightly.

"Not yet. But don't worry, the choice is all yours."

Tommy slowly faced him, before smiling and embracing him.

"Man, I missed you Kyle."

--

__

"You have no idea how hard this is for us, bro. how hard it is for me. You see, because of Rita's spell, I lost you when I needed you the most. Rocky left, taking Jason's place in Geneva and now Aisha's planning on leaving. So that's why you need to wake up. I can't lose you as well. Please bro, I need someone to practise with, to look up to and to tell me to eat healthily again. I miss you bro."

--

"I don't understand."

Kyle walked with him, down the path.

"Your dying, Tommy. But you can go back, there's still time."

"What if I don't want to go back? You said to me that I hurt them."

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"I have to show you something. What the world would be like if you died."

There was a flash, and Tommy found himself in a crowded New York street. And there, on the poster of a theatre, was Zack Taylor. A grown up Zack Taylor.

He was on Broadway.

"He's done well." Tommy commented, and Kyle agreed.

"He's a star. He's married, has two children. But everything's slowly falling apart. You see, a secret has just be revealed from his wife, and now they are getting a divorce."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Because his wife is Sarah Jayne."

--

The two teens watched as Zack threw another case into his car. Sarah Jayne stood by him, holding carrying two year old son and Zack had a three year old daughter attached to his legs.

"You cant leave, Zack." she cried, but Zack didn't listen.

"You didn't tell me. Were your ever going to?"

Sarah Jayne cried some more.

"It was so hard, Zack. I was alone, I lost our child and then I lost Tommy…"

"Stop using his death as an excuse!" Zack shouted back "He is always your excuse when something goes wrong."

He picked his daughter up, kissing her and passed her to Sarah Jayne. Then he turned around, and drove away. Tommy watched as Sarah Jayne went back into the house, before realising what was going on.

"She lied." he said "I should have realised. She went through everything alone."

"Don't blame yourself Tommy ."

"Why not? Because of me, she didn't tell me her secret and now she and Zack are over."

Kyle looked at his watch.

"Come on."

--

__

"Billy said that you could hear me. I wish you could show me that you were listening. Move you hand or something… that would be great…"

--

The graveyard was the last place Tommy wanted to be.

"Why are we here?" he asked, but Kyle just pointed to a grave, with an old man standing next to it.

"That's your grave." Kyle told him

"Whose the man?"

Kyle didn't answer straight away.

"He's that man who always loved you. Who never gave up hope that you would get better."

Tommy realised, breathing out the name from his lips.

"Jason."

--

__

"…You have no idea how much it hurt seeing you with Michelle. I knew that their had to be a reason that you would chose her over me, but it still hurt. But I still love you. I think I always will…"

--

"He never met someone else. He lived with your memory forever."

"But why didn't he move on?"

"He was scared to let anyone close to him after you died."

--

__

"You have to get better, love. I have to know your ok, I want to be able to kiss you again. To hear you laugh, watch you cry. I take you on another date, go up to your uncle's cabin. Make love under the sunset, as girly as that sounds…"

"You have to make a choice, Tommy. Stay with me, or go back." Kyle said

__

"Please wake up. I love you."

"I think you know what I choose, Kyle."

Kyle knew, as he told Tommy's answer to the heavens. Gold light surrounded Tommy, but he could hear Kyle's parting words.

"I never blamed you Tommy. My death wasn't your fault."

And in a hospital room, Jason jumped as the hand he was holding tighten.

"Tommy?"

A/N

So, I'm planning to make the next chapter a sort of epilogue, because the chapter after it will be set 7-8 years into the future. What will the rangers be like? Who will be alive? Who will be dead? Who will still be together? Who will get together? And how will the Dino rangers cope learning Tommy Oliver's past as a power rangers. It will include memories of the zeo-turbo time…


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: -Angel Grove was once the most protected city. That was why it was famous, because of the attacks. But only a selected few new the whole truth about the Power Rangers, who they were and why they were chosen._

Tommy looked at the new rangers, and he knew that they would do great things. They would keep the world, keep Angel Grove safe. After all, he and his friends couldn't do it forever.

"I wouldn't be standing he today T.J, if it wasn't for your courage and strength. I chose you to lead the team, as the new red ranger."

Tommy stepped back, and he felt Jason's hand on his shoulder. His boyfriend, who had stuck with him through everything. All the spells, the break ups and the time Tommy tried to kill him. Who had sat with him when he was in the coma, kissing him when he woke up. Let him move back in, because Tommy couldn't handle living with Sarah Jayne, Kylie and Zeo ranger Tanya for much longer.

Tanya stepped forward, her choice was Ashley as the yellow ranger. She had been Aisha's replacement, but had become one of them straight away. And now, she and Adam can finally go on a date without any attacks to ruin it. She stepped back, and Tommy watched as Adam placed his arm around her shoulders.

And finally, Sarah Jayne came forward. Tommy couldn't help but be proud of his cousin. She was battled through so many problems, keeping secrets and worrying about him. She had taken Billy's choice to leave the hardest, but Tommy knew Billy's reasons. Even though he loved Sarah Jayne, and even though they had tried a relationship, her heart would always lie with Zack.

_Angel Grove would only know them as the rangers. They wouldn't know them like I once did. They wouldn't be involved in their lives, or be there when everything went wrong. They wouldn't hold them as they cried, or be their when something good happened._

T.J. Ashley. Cassie. Carlos. Justin.

Tommy was sure that they would be great. The five ex rangers walked past Ernie's juice bar, but they were stopped when a familiar voice sounded.

"Miss me, Sarah Jayne?"

Sarah Jayne yelled in delight, before running forward and hugging him. Zack laughed, as he spun her around. It was then everyone noticed the two girls behind him.

"Kimberly!" Tommy said, as Jason saw the other one. "Trini?"

The two girls ran forward, and everyone laughed and hugged. A ranger reunion.

"Where's Rocky?" Adam asked, and Trini smiled at him.

"Africa. He decided to find Aisha."Zordon helped us to be better people. He helped us to value what life gave us, the chances and the friendships. The good times and the bad times.

"About time." Adam said out loud.

"Is it over?" Zack asked, and Tommy nodded.

"No more powers. We can now live normal lives."

Sarah Jayne snorted.

"We will never be normal. Not after having the power."

_And Sarah Jayne was right. We would never be normal, for we once held an amazing power. And as for one member of the group, the power never seemed to leave him…_

"Where's everyone heading?" Kim asked, and everyone looked at each other.

"I'm going to try and make a CD." Tanya told them.

"Looking into opening my own Dojo." Adam said.

"I'm going to join the police force. Try stopping normal, less alien like bad guys."

They smiled at his wry comment, before Zack spoke up.

"I got a audition for Broadway."

"Might join you then." Sarah Jayne said "I have a place at University in New York. What about you, Tommy?"

"Stick to racing for a while. But after that, who knows?"

"Let's make a pact." Zack said "In seven years, when were all famous and rich we meet back here in Angel Grove. On this day, in this place."

_We all laughed at that comment. In seven years, we would be 26. We didn't think that we would be famous, or rich. We didn't know if we would even still be friends. But out lives do not turn out like we planned. I know that mine didn't. And even though I miss them, I still watch over them everyday. I see their mistakes, I see their lives. I live with them, comfort them. I always will._

_B_ut that wasn't all what Zack said. He turned around, and Tommy gave a small nod. He smiled back, before looking into Sarah Jayne's eyes.

"I love you." he said, and he pulled out a small box.

"Zack!" Sarah Jayne gasped, and he showed her the ring.

"Marry me?"

_"Yes!"My name is Trini Kwan._

_I was once the yellow power ranger. I had the most amazing friends, amazing family. But that's all changed, for I was killed four years after this pact was made._

_But I will always look over my friends, my family, my fellow rangers._

_A/N_

_So the next chapter will be set 7 years into the future, and continue from there. Just a few little spoliers.. look away NOW!_

_Jason and Tommy will be together at the end of the story (if they doesnt happen i know i would be killed by angry readers) but its going to be hard with Michelle Van Gisser being an permanant feature in Tommy's life..._

_Sarah Jayne and Zack now have a happy ending. They will be married, and the rest of the story will show how they react to being a family... with a few domestic little arguments along the way_

_Sarah Jayne's sister and Tommy's cousin Kylie Johnson will be a bigger character, as will Tommy's adopted teenaged sister who comes to live with him after being expelled... again_

_And lastly, Hayley and the Dino rangers as well as Ernie will all be in it as well..._


	25. Seven years later Chapter One

Chapter 25: -

Reefside, it seamed, was the new Angel Grove. A month ago, creatures started to attack. Three large dinosaur machines destroyed the buildings, until three new Power Rangers came to save the day. But thankfully, today it was quiet.

A man drove in his jeep, ignoring his cell as it constantly rang. He was new to town, only moving here two months before. He was a science teach at the High School, and had only moved here because he needed help from his best friends, Hayley Ziktor and Kimberly Hart.

Hayley owned a cybercafé, and Kimberly had a gymnastic school right next door. He had know Hayley since college, and Kim since high school. She had grown up a lot, he thought. But she still was fascinated with the color pink.

So much had happened since high school. He could still remember the day that the Turbo rangers were chosen. The pact that Zack made them make, before proposing to Sarah Jayne. Billy was still in space somewhere, Adam and Tanya had married two years before and even had a 5 month old daughter, Aisha and Rocky were now 'flatmates', Trini had died and he lived in Reefside. And as for the other three…

Zack and Sarah Jayne lived in New York, they had a son named Jamie and she was pregnant again. Jason lived in San Francesco. Not that they would tell him anything. A year ago, the problems started. He had gotten a phone call from Michelle Van Gisser, and had agreed to met with her. The ex he hadn't seen since they split, when she was sent to a boarding school. And it was then she told him a secret she had been keeping.

That he, Tommy Oliver, had a daughter.

Janae London Van Gisser-Oliver was now 8 and a half, and Michelle had left her with him to look after. But it was Tommy who made the mistake of not telling Jason straight away. That's when the arguments, the trust issues started. A relationship which had grown into a string, seemingly unbreakable relationship started to crumble. That's when Sarah Jayne got involved, and had taken Jason's side.

Tommy had left, dropping Janae at his parents and took Dr Mercer's job offer and went to the Island. When he came back, after being saved by the Lightspeed rangers from drowning, Jason and Sarah Jayne didn't called to see if he was ok. He was to stubborn to take the first step, even though Kim and Hayley told him that they missed him.

Finally getting to his destination, he pulled up to the curb and a girl stood up, pulling her suitcase behind her. Tommy had to stifle a laugh at the looks she was getting from some of the older people. She had her hair half dyed blue, half dyed pink. She was wearing a short skirt, dark blue boots and a tight top. She put the case in the back, and then came to sit next to Tommy. He watched her put the belt on, and then smile at him.

"Your ten minutes later."

He smiled at her.

"Nice to see you to, Kylie."

--

Miles away from Reefside, a small boy ran through the penthouse, a stuffed dragon in his hands. He was four years old, a mini version of his father but with his mothers personality. Standing at the doors leading to the balcony was his mother. She turned around, and the boy saw the baby bump. She lent down, he ran and she hugged him.

"I love watching New York." she told him.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

"At work. He'll be home soon, baby boy."

The boy nodded.

"When's my sister here?"

His mother kissed his head lovingly, before answering him.

"Your sister will be here in two months Jamie." she replied. She stoked his hair. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a son, a little boy.

"Tell me about the power rangers, mommy."

And she slowly rattled of another story. Other children had fairytales. Jamie Lee Taylor, son of Zack and Sarah Jayne Taylor, had the power rangers.

--

Teenagers with attitude.

Kim could remember why she was chosen to the a ranger, and that was it. She was a teenager, a gymnast, with the most amazing friends and they had attitude. A lot had changed in her life since she had left Angel Grove. She had a gold medal, and had just recently opened a centre for gymnastics, on top of her friend and flatmate Hayley's cybercafé in Reefside.

Right now, she was helping out Hayley in the cybercafé. And the reason she was thinking about the power rangers? Because of the change she had noticed recently. And she was sure, even though he denied it, Dr Tommy Oliver had something to do it.

Ethan James, who she knew always came in, had grown to have a strange fascination with the color blue. And what was weirder was he had made two friends who he seamed to have nothing in common with. Soccer Jock Connor McKnight and musician Kira Ford. But Kim could see through this. She knew that the three power rangers arriving and their new friendship was connected.

And she would do anything to figure out how they became Power Rangers in the first place.

--

"Where's Janae?" Kylie asked, as she looked around her cousins house. It was a little messy, a werid dinosaur on one table, pictures and cuddly toys everywhere.

"At school. Like you should be."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm 22, Tommy."

"Yes, and you've just started your last year. What's going on?"

"I've quit. Told my parents I wanted to get a job, maybe get a degree in something later. They replied that I couldn't come home unless I agreed to go back."

"Kylie…."

"Please Tommy. Let me stay with you for a while? I'll get a job here in Reefside, I can look after Janae when you need me to. It's not like you haven't got enough bedrooms."

He couldn't argue with her logic. He did have a couple of spare rooms, and it would be nice for Janae to spend time with her.

"Fine."

A/N

So, not everything's perfect right now… but hey, at least Sarah Jayne and Zack are married. And isn't Jamie sweet? So, the next few chapters will be about the Pact, and the Dino rangers. Quick question, in the last chapter should Jason and Tommy get married, or should they just be together again?

Next chapter: -

Jason thinks about his relationship with Tommy.

Flashback to when Tommy found out about Janae

Adam and Tanya / Rocky and Aisha make an appearance

Tommy becomes the black ranger.


	26. Seven years later Chapter Two

Chapter 26: -

__

Slamming down another book, which fell of the desk and onto the floor with a loud bang, he rested his head on the keyboard of his computer. There was a chuckle from the door, before arms wrapped around his shoulders and someone kissed his neck.

"Jase, I need to work."

Hands started to roam down the body.

"Sounded like you were working." Jason replied. "Your stressed."

"I have a paper due tomorrow. Tell me why I wanted a PhD?"

"Because you wanted to be a 'Doctor'."

Tommy nodded, as he remembered that conversation.

"Well, now I don't!" he pouted, and Jason laughed before kissing him again.

"I have to go to work. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Jason left, and Tommy lent down to get the book, when there was a knock on the front door. He frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone. Getting up, ready to tell whoever it was to leave him alone until tomorrow, he almost gasped.

"Hello Tommy." the person said, and he finally managed to get out her name.

"Michelle."

--

When he gave up his powers, he didn't think that his life would end up like this. That he would come home from work, to an empty flat which reminded him of what he had lost, and what he was to stubborn to get back.

He hadn't spoke to Tommy since the day he left. Since he walked out on their relationship. Not that Jason blamed him. Jason hadn't exactly be supportive of the discovery of Tommy's daughter, but he was annoyed that Tommy had kept her a secret. And he hadn't called when he heard about Tommy almost drowning, scared that Tommy would just put the phone down on him.

Truth was, he missed Tommy. He missed Janae, the sweet little girl who for two months called him 'Uncle Jason.' And he was worried. In a few weeks, everyone would be going to Angel Grove. Would Tommy come? What would be said between them?

He picked the phone, calling for a pizza. He wasn't like Tommy, he couldn't cook. He could only just about cook eggs. And working for the police meant he didn't get to much time at home. After placing the order, he went towards the fridge to get a beer when the phone rang. The ID said it was Zack or Sarah Jayne, as he answered it.

"Hey S.J." He said, but he was cut of.

"Jason, have you seen Kylie?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"She's missing! She quit AGU, and because my parents said she wasn't allowed back home, she's gone. I cant find her Jason."

And Jason knew why she was upset about her 22 year old sister being missing. It wasn't just the hormones, it was the fact she felt as though she has lost Tommy. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

And Jason would do anything to help her find Kylie Johnson.

--

__

He placed a sup in front of her, and she took it. Sipping it, she made a small face before putting it back down.

"I need to talk to you." she told him, like bit hadn't been almost nine years since they last talked.

"What's going on Michelle? How did you find me?"

"I've been following you for a few weeks. But you've always been with Jason."

"It's over between us, Michelle. I love Jason."

Michelle lifted her hand, and he was a ring on her finger.

"His name is Eugene. He's rich, but there's a problem. You see, he doesn't like the fact I have a child which isn't his."

"You have a child?"

Michelle nodded, before taking out a photo and passing it to Tommy.

"Her name is Janae." she said, pausing slightly. "She's seven. And her full name is Janae London

Van Gisser-Oliver."

Tommy looked up at her quickly.

"Michelle, please don't tell me…"

"Yes Tommy. She is your daughter."

--

His desk wasn't comfy, but he didn't care. It had been 5 months since he had last often a good night sleep, one which was longer then four hours. But, he knew what was going to happen when they agreed to have children. And his daughter was worth the sleepless nights.

He and Tanya had agreed to wait a few years after getting married before having children. She was a well known singer, he and Rocky had opened a Dojo together. But not everything went to plan when she found she was pregnant. Nine months later, Harmony Maya Park was born.

Something hit his shoulder, and he jumped up.

"I hate you."

Rocky just smirked, before sitting on the desk.

"Hey, you're the one who decided to open a Dojo with your best bro, as well as having a baby. Besides, we open in 10."

"Hey Rocky, you heard from Tommy recently?"

Rocky7 shock his head.

"Speak to Kim. She's the only one who he talks to from the old crowd. The reminds me, got a call from Zack yesterday.. You coming to Angel Grove?"

"Yep. Tanya and I are bringing Harmony."

"Good luck with that. A screaming baby for a long car journey."

It was Adam's turn to smirk.

"Aisha didn't tell you? We're all going in one car."

Rocky gulped, and Adam laughed.

"Just wait till you and 'Sha have children."

"Bro, we're not even dating."

Adam rolled his eyes art the obvious lie.

--

__

Tommy didn't say anything to Jason when he came home. He just sat by the computer, staring at the phone and the photo of his daughter. His daughter. The young girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"You want some pizza?"

"Sure."

Jason kissed him before leaving, wondering what was wrong with his boyfriend. After he left, Tommy grabbed the phone, turned the photo over and typed the number.

"Michelle? It's Tommy. I was thinking… I want to meet her."

--

Kissing his sleeping daughter, he slowly pulled up the covers and turned of her light. Smiling fondly as he closed the door, Tommy leaned against it. He stared at his wrist, his new morpher. He couldn't believe it. Hayley had laughed so hard, Kimberly had laughed as well, after she discovered what was going on.

'Zack and Adam are going to hate you!" she gasped between giggles "You stole their color! You're the multi-coloured ranger!'

Thankfully, Kylie hadn't realised anything about the rangers yet. She was to occupied in finding a job and keeping away from her family.

But he had to wonder, was he really ready to be apower reanger once again?

A/N

Next chapter: -

Flashback to when Tommy first meets Janae

Aurora Oliver, Tommy's adopted teenager sister, arrives in Reefside and clashes with Kira.

Jason thinks about calling Tommy, when he gets told by Kim that Kylie is in Reefside. Should he tell Sarah Jayne?

Zack makes the plans for the trip to Angel Grove.


	27. Seven years later Chapter Three

Chapter 27: -

__

They agreed to meet in a park, somewhere away from everyone who might know them. Tommy wasn't ready for anyone to find out about this, not until he had come to grips with everything. He sat on a bench, 10 minutes past, and then he saw Michelle.

__

Walking next to her, was her daughter. His daughter. His seven and a half year old daughter, who he hadn't knew about. Why had Michelle kept her from him? Why had she denied him his daughter?

--

Reefside, she decided, was lame. It looked lame, the people looked lame and she couldn't believe that her parents, would make her move here. She also couldn't believe that her brother, who she always thought was pretty cool, would live here.

Driving her car through the down, trying to figure out where to turn, she thought to why she was here anyway. She had spent so long in foster homes, being expelled and getting into trouble. Then, two years ago, she met the Oliver's. Thomas and Lillian Oliver, who adopted her. Took her in, gave her a home and a last name. And she had messed up. Went back to her old, getting expelled ways. They were disappointed, and she had never felt so disappointed in herself.

Aurora stopped the car at a light. Here she was in Reefside. Maybe she could start a fresh, a new life with her brother and her niece. The light turned green, and she pulled away, before stopped at a girls yell. She looked up, and a girl her age dressed in yellow was glaring at her from the road.

Just great.

--

__

Michelle pointed towards him, and the girl ran over. She looked over him, and Tommy stood up, leaning down at her level.

"Are you my daddy?"

Tommy looked at Michelle, then back to the girl.

"Yes, I guess I am."

She smiled, before hugging him.

"I always wanted a daddy!"

--

Kim placed a drink in front of Kylie, gave her a small smile and left her to search through the endless piles of newspapers. Trent took another tray, and she went over to Hayley.

"How long she staying?" she whispered, and Hayley just shock her head.

"Tommy didn't say. But she's looking for a job, so I'm guessing a long time."

Kim went back to the blender, ready to make some more drinks when her phone started to ring. She looked around, before disappearing into the back and smiling as she saw the ID.

"Hey Rex."

"Hey terror. What's new?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean, how's Tommy? Is he ok? Has he been seeing someone…"

"No!" he tried to protest "Ok, maybe. How is he?"

"I don't really know. Trying to balance his job, daughter and cousin moving in."

Jason almost dropped the phone.

"Cousin?"

"You remember Kylie?"

Jason jumped up in surprise. Sarah Jayne was worried about where her sister was, and all this time she had been in Reefside with Tommy.

"Jason? You still there?"

"Yes. I have to go."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes… yes. See you, sis."

Kim looked worried.

"Bye, Jase."

What was that all about, Kim thought. But she couldn't reply to her question when she heard fighting coming from the café. Kira was shouting at another girl, about almost running her over. The girl shouted back. Hayley was obviously getting something they needed, as the girl turned around. Kim gasped, her eyes widening. Kylie looked up, and slowly rose. But it wasn't Kim, who stood behind the bar shocked, or Kylie, who stood up and moved towards the arguing teens, who called out her named. It was the shock science teacher, who came into the café holding his daughters hand.

"Aurora?"

--

Jason couldn't believe it. Sarah Jayne was freaking out, wondering where her sister could have went. Wondering if her sister was living on the streets, or in her car, and it turned out that she was round Tommy's. Should he tell her? Should he break any chance, loose and chance of getting back together with Tommy over this?

After all, he knew that Kylie was safe. It wasn't as if she was in danger, and he knew the 22 year old could take care of herself.

--

"So, we all meet outside Ernie's at 11. I've booked rooms at the hotel. Adam, Tanya and little Harmony in one room. Rocky and Aisha in another…"

"You know they will try and protest that right? Make out as if they aren't a couple."

"Only room available. Anyway, us and Jamie in another. Jason's got his own room, Kim's sharing with Hayley and lastly Tommy and Janae."

"Tommy's defiantly coming?" he could her the hope in her voice.

"Kim's forcing him to, so is Hayley."

Sarah Jayne smiled, and Zack kissed her forehead.

"Hopefully the two of you can work this fight out. At least it'll be on thing off your mind."

"I just hope that Kylie's ok."

She looked out a the stars, and Zack sighed.

"I wonder how he is." he said, and Sarah Jayne knew who he was talking about.

"Knowing Billy, he's fine."

A/N

Not much Tommy/Jason in this chapter but I wanted to tell about Aurora. Already got the last chapter planned now, and a couple of one shots afterwards but until them, here's the next chapter: -

Flashback to when Jason found out about Janae

Aurora and Kylie find the dino lair

Tommy, Hayley, Kim and Janae go to Angel Grove… not knowing that Kylie, Aurora and the three dino rangers are right behind them.


	28. Seven years later Chapter Four

Chapter 28: -

__

Going into their apartment, Jason wasn't surprise not to see Tommy. He had been spending a lot of time out, at the library and at random cafes, trying to study. This was bad, because Jason wanted to actually spend time with his boyfriend, but good because it gave Jason time to plan something. A dinner. An anniversary dinner in a months time.

The anniversary dinner in which he was going to propose to Tommy.

Only Sarah Jayne knew his plans, and next week was going to help him find two rings. One for Jason and one for Tommy.

Throwing his bag on the floor, he went to the phone and pressed the messages.

His mom, asking whether they were coming to his fathers birthday next week. Zack, telling him to call back. A message from Adam. And then a voice which he hadn't heard in years.

"Tommy, it's Michelle. I know I promised that we would keep Janae a secret from your friends, but this week end Eugene wants to take me to France. I'll drop Janae of on Friday. Don't try and get out of this, she's your daughter too."

Jason froze. Daughter? What the hell was going on.

--

Aurora couldn't believe how much homework she had got, and she had only been at this new school for a week. And most of this work was from her brother. How could her own brother give her this much work?

Kylie sat next to her, and Aurora looked at the suit she was wearing.

"New fashion statement?" she asked, and Kylie glared at her.

"Had a job interview."

"And?"

Kylie smiled slightly.

"I got the job." she frowned "If I dye my hair to a more 'suitable' color."

Aurora looked back at her calculations for math, before giving up and shutting the book.

"You know what's unfair? We have the week of school, and Tommy is taking Janae to Angel Grove. And me? I have to stay here and study."

"Well, S.J.'s going to be in AG, so I'm glad I'm not going. And Tommy doesn't want to go, but having Kim and Hayley knocking on the door this morning and dragging him to the car didn't really mean he had a choice."

Aurora laughed at her cousins comment. It was then she heard a loud noise, and Kylie looked up as well.

"That came from… under the house." Kylie said in disbelief. Standing up, and walking towards the sound. Aurora followed, picking up her hockey stick. There was another sound, followed by a yell.

"Kylie, someone is down there."

Kylie looked at the small, dinosaur and frowned. Surly her cousin wasn't that secretive. But it was to simple. Their wasn't any stairs going downstairs, and their was something - or someone - down there. She tried to pick it up, and instead the jaw dropped and the floor opened. It was Aurora who spoke what Kylie was thinking.

"When did Tommy turn into batman?"

Taking the hockey stick from Aurora, Kylie led the way down the stairs.

--

Tommy didn't know how they managed to fit into Kim's car. He also didn't know why they wouldn't let him bring his jeep. Kim drove, he was sat in the passenger seat, Janae and Hayley in the back. The boot was almost overfilled, with Tommy's one bag, Janae's suitcase and travel bag, Hayley's suitcase and Kimberly wardrobe.

'We're going for three nights, Kim, not three months' Tommy said, and in response she hit him.

Tommy looked back at Janae, who was talking excitedly to Hayley about her science fair project, hugging her favourite stuffed toy. He smiled sadly, he remembered when she had got given that. When Jason first met Janae, and gave her a stuffed pterodactyl.

"Daddy."

Janae calling him broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Janae?"

"Can aunt Hayley take me swimming today?"

"If it's ok with Hayley, then of course."

Janae sat back, smiling at her fathers answer and went back to talking to Hayley about her science project.

--

It had been a hard choice deciding who would drive which car. Aurora wouldn't let Kylie drive hers, but Connor wanted to take his car. Soon, it was decided that they would take two cars. Connor and Ethan would go in his, and much to her disgust, Kira would come with Kylie and Aurora. Their destination?

Angel Grove.

Kylie watched the passing scenery. She still couldn't believe it, her cousin had once been a power ranger. Her sister had once been a power ranger. Her cousin was a power ranger once again. Kira, Connor and Ethan had been in the basement, lair as they called it, and had shown them the video. Then again, Kylie thought back, it made sense.

When she was younger, Sarah Jayne and Tommy had always seemed to be running off places with their friends. She thought it would so cool to do the same when she was a teenager. Now she guessed she knew why.

But now, they were going to see them. She would confront her sister. Aurora her brother, and the three other teens just wanted to meet the adults who were 'Dr O's' team mates.

--

Next Chapter: -

Reunions in Angel Grove

Kylie, Aurora and the dino's arrive.

Tommy, Jason and Janae are forced to share a room

Sarah Jayne and Tommy argue about him keeping her sister from him

Tommy and Jason are about to talk, when someone unexpected, and familiar, arrives.


	29. Seven years later Chapter Five

All Tommy wanted to do was run. Maybe he should steel Kim's car, take Janae and go back to Reefside. Was there a way to tap into the teleportation grid? And as the sign for the Hotel same up, he started to think about ways to escape even more.

He hadn't spoke to Sarah Jayne and Jason for months. Hell, he was hiding Sarah Jayne's little sister at his house, because Kylie was afraid her sister might forced her back to school. And Jason. Well, he and Jason hadn't talked since he walked out on their relationship.

The car stopped, and Tommy slowly got out of the car. As he went round to help get the bags, he didn't hear a squeal of excitement until arms were thrown around him. A few seconds after, another pair were thrown around him, almost making him fall to the ground. Janae, Kim and Hayley were laughing. He could here Adam and Rocky from behind them, laughing as well.

Soon, the two girls slowly left him, making sure not to take there hands of his arms incase he disappears.

"Tanya, Aisha." he said, addressing the two yellow rangers, and laughed with everyone else.

"We missed you!" Aisha complained, as they pulled him towards the others. He greeted Rocky, embraced Adam and then Zack. It was then he got to the two people he didn't really want to see.

"Sarah. Jason."

"Hey, cousin." Sarah Jayne said, holding the hand of a young boy who Tommy realised was Jamie.

"Tommy." Jason breathed.

Trying not to let his emotions show, Tommy listened to Zack who was telling them their rooms. He couldn't believe this. He had honestly thought that he would be over Jason. But no.

He was still hopelessly in love with his ex boyfriend. He was still in love with Jason Lee Scott.

--

Aurora had enough of the awkward silence between her and Kira. Kylie was listening to her music, and Kira was occasionally glaring at her head. She sighed. She honestly didn't want to make enemies.

"What did you parents say?"

Kira jumped slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said where you were going."

Kira shrugged.

"I left a note. My parents don't exactly take much notice of me. I could probably set myself on fire, and they wouldn't notice until they smelt the burnt flesh."

"I'm sorry."

"Guess your parents are different."

Aurora nodded.

"They notice to much. They adopted me when I was in a bad place. Kinda the reason they sent me to Tommy's."

Kira looked surprised.

"Your adopted?"

"Yep. Tommy is as well."

"I never knew. Sorry."

Aurora smiled/

"Doesn't matter. I don't remember my real parents, and the Oliver's have been great to me. But I got expelled, I made them disappointed in me. After everything they've done, that's why I'm in Reefside."

"Guess your more then the spoilt rich girl then."

Aurora laughed.

"Guess I am. Listen Kira, I don't want enemies. So, can we at least get along?"

"I would like that. And I guess sit would be ok to hang out with someone who isn't Connor and Ethan."

They passed the sign to Angel Grove, and Aurora looked behind her.

"Kira, can you see Connor?"

Kira looked, not seeing Connor's car. She rolled her eyes. Trust him to get lost.

--

Zack tried not to feel disappointed at the lack of communication between Tommy, his wife and Jason as he explained the rooms. As he got to the last room, it was Kim who spoke up.

"We may need to rethink this."

"Why?"

"Because we have five party crashers."

She pointed towards the car park, and Tommy couldn't believe it. Sarah Jayne moved forward, as she saw who was getting out the car.

"Aurora?" she said, spotting her adopted cousin. "Kylie!" she exclaimed "What the hell is going on here?"

--

Janae placed her last toy on the bed, as Tommy put her clothes in the draws. Jason stood by the other bed, as the two adults tried to ignore each other. He couldn't believe this. He was going to kill his students and his sister.

After finding out that Kira, Connor and Ethan were rangers (and laughing at Tommy being a ranger again), Zack had seized the opportunity to let them stay. Jason being forced into Tommy's room, and Tommy sharing a bed with his daughter, leaving Connor and Ethan to have Jason's room. Kylie still had her old apartment from when she attended Angel Grove Uni, the lease not expiring until next year, so she, Aurora and Kira were staying there.

Finishing up, he took Janae's hand and they left the room. Jason sighed in relief. He didn't know how much more he could take of this.

--

"You should have told me!"

Tommy felt himself roll his eyes.

"She's 22, Sarah. I hardly believe that her not telling you where she was for a few weeks was a cause for panic. She's fine, she was with me in Reefside."

"How was I meant to know that? Am I psychic?"

"No, apparently your hormonal."

"She's my sister! Just because you like keeping secrets."

"KEEP JANAE OUT OF THIS."

"SHUT UP!"

They both looked towards Kylie in surprise. She kissed Tommy's cheek ("Thanks for sticking up for me, cousin") then she grabbed Sarah Jayne's arm and pulled her away.

--

Tommy pulled himself out the pool, grabbing his towel and sat in the deckchair. Janae was with Aurora and Kira, who had managed to share a room and a car journey without killing each other. He suspecting that Kylie and Sarah Jayne were still fighting about her choice of leaving college, and everyone else was either catching up or teasing the newbie rangers (Zack!). He was almost right, as soon after this thought Jason walked towards him. Tommy sat up, and moved so Jason could sit with him.

"I missed you."

Both laughed at the sentence they both said.

"You didn't phone." Tommy accused.

"You left." Jason replied.

"Jason…"

Tommy broke off. Jason looked at him in confusion, before following his gaze. He took a double look, at the person coming towards them. Finally he stopped, and they both jumped up.

"Salutations." the person said, before laughed at their expressions "Miss me?"

A/N

So, guessed who it is yet?

Next chapter: -

Jason and Tommy's reunion seems bleak when Michelle arrives

Connor and Ethan fight for Aurora's attention

The familiar stranger tells his tales, and meets Hayley. Is it love at first sight?

And lastly, when slapping Michelle, Sarah Jayne goes into a premature labour


	30. Seven years later Chapter Six

They sat in their room, next to each other on the bed. Janae was out, probably at the pool or talking to Billy.

"I can't believe Billy's back." Jason said, and Tommy nodded.

"I cant believe it either."

"Listen, about the conversation we were having. I really have missed you. And Janae."

Tommy looked down at this hands.

"Then why didn't you call?" he knew he sound like a girl, but he didn't care. He wanted answers.

"I was worried. Worried that you would just tell me to get lost. I couldn't loose you, and by not phoning I guess I felt like I wouldn't."

He laughed.

"That makes no sense."

"I know."

They looked at each other.

"Do you want to try?" Tommy asked "It's just, we both live in different towns. I have the dino rangers, Janae's just started school there and Aurora's fitting in. Hell, I've also got Kylie unless Sarah convinces her to go back to AGU."

"We made it work when you lived in New York. We made it work when I was in Geneva…"

"Someone wrote a letter and spilt us up, Jason."

"Apart from that. I want this Tommy. I want us."

They both leaned in, but before they touched there was a knock on the door. Tommy jumped, going to the door and opening it. He gulped, as the person came in and saw Jason.

"Michelle." Tommy spoke "What are you doing here?"

--

Kira watched in amusement as Aurora sat on her towel. But it wasn't Aurora who was amusing her, it was her two love sick ranger friends. Connor come over, and started to rub the cream over Aurora's back, and then Ethan came over which a drink for her.

"Idiots." she mumbled, before taking her own cell out of her pocket. She went to contacts, seeing Trent's number. Should she call him?

--

"I met so many different species, travelled to so many different planets. It was truly remarkable. But I always knew I missed Earth, and about three months ago I knew it was time for me to come home."

"Wait. Billy, how long have you been back?" Adam asked

"I moved to Angel Grove two months ago. I saw Ernie, who told me about your reunion so I decided to wait."

Billy smiled as he saw Sarah Jayne and Zack together. He could also feel her uncomfortable around him, as he pulled her aside for a moment.

"I'm happy for you, Sarah."

Sarah Jayne smile shyly.

"I'm sorry that we didn't work, Billy. I really am."

"We were never going to. You always wanted Zack, I knew that. Besides, there's probably someone for me as well."

He gazed towards Hayley, and Sarah Jayne laughed.

"Love at first sight?"

He stopped looking, and blushed.

"She's your perfect match Billy. You should ask her on a date."

"We've only just met!"

"Take a risk, Billy."

Jason came into the room, and Sarah Jayne looked at his worried face.

"What's wrong Jason?"

He leaned and whispered in her ear. He knew that if Adam or Zack heard they would kill Michelle.

"Michelle and Tommy are fighting."

"What?"

They both went out the room, not listening to Zack who called after them.

--

Getting to Tommy, Jason and Janae's room, Jason and Sarah Jayne went inside. Tommy and Michelle were standing opposite each other, both trying not to shout but not succeeding.

"I thought you were over. I gave you a choice, and you took it. Now you're here with him." Michelle said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked and she looked to him

"He didn't tell you?" She said to Jason "He didn't tell you why he really left?"

"We were fighting about you, and the offer to study on the Island." Jason said

"Oh Jason. Poor naive Jason. Who do you think got him to offer?"

Jason looked to Tommy, who was staring at his shoes guiltily.

"He had a choice, Jason. I gave him that choice. To keep you, or to keep Janae and get an amazing opportunity. And guess what? He chose me, my offer. Something which you could never give him because you were too selfish. Poor Jason, who felt betrayed because his little slut didn't tell him about his daughter. Poor Jason, getting left alone… AHHHH."

Michelle broke off, holding her cheek which now had three scratch marks. One of them was bleeding, as she cried about her beautiful face being ruined. But neither Tommy nor Jason cared about her, as they both grabbed hold of Sarah Jayne, who was now holding her stomach.

"Good shot, S.J." Jason said, but Tommy was more worried about his cousin

"Sarah?"

She looked at him, and he saw fear in her eyes.

"My waters broke." she cried, and sure enough there was now a puddle around her feet. "Tommy, it's to early. I cant loose this baby. I just can't."

A/N

Poor Michelle…

Next chapter: -

Tommy rushes Sarah Jayne to the hospital… will she and the baby be ok?

Aurora finds a glowing gem in the park

Michelle gets rushed out of town by the ex rangers


	31. Seven years later Chapter Seven

A/N So, the last chap said "Aurora finds a glowing gem in the park" instead it's going to be at the beach, just telling so it doesn't get confusing.

Not mine

I have 100 reviews: ) I love you all!!

Because of all your niceness, I decided to update now. Who knows, once I finish the next chapter, it could be up by tomorrow lunch…

Chapter 31: -

My life had never been normal.

My birth parents had died when I was only three years old. I only knew their names - Samuel and Polly - and that they died in a plane crash. Until I was adopted, I spent time in different foster homes, getting expelled from 5 different schools and rebelling against rules. Then I met the Oliver's.

My brother Tommy was a power ranger. My cousin Sarah Jayne used to be a power ranger.

Pretty weird, huh?

Angel Grove was cool really. And we were having an ok time. I made friends with Kira, Ethan and Connor were fighting over me, an old friend of Tommy called Billy returned and I got to see Jamie again. But now, everything had changed. Done a 180 in the space of 24 hours. The reason? Now my cousin was being rushed to hospital because she was in labour 5 weeks early.

So why wasn't I at the hospital? Why wasn't I helping my friends to get rid of Michelle? Why was I walking along the cliffs by the beach instead?

I didn't really have much time to answer my question, as I missed a rock which was sticking out the ground and lost my footing. As I tried to balance, I found myself falling against the cliffs surface.

--

****

One hour before

"Get Zack." Tommy yelled at Jason. He grabbed Sarah Jayne round the waist, her arm around his shoulder. Jason nodded, before throwing his keys at Tommy.

"Take my car."

He ran in another direction, And Tommy started towards the car park.

"It hurts, Tommy." Sarah Jayne sobbed "Make it stop. I don't want my baby to come yet. It's to early."

And behind them, Michelle held her cheek. She was getting married soon, to the man that she thought she loved. The man she gave everything up for. She gave up the hope of her and Tommy. She gave up the modelling career she was offered. And she gave up her daughter. She let Tommy take full custody of Janae, and there was no way she could get it back. She had lost everything. And although there was a part of her, deep deep down which felt worried for Sarah Jayne, she didn't feel it. All she felt was the hope that Sarah Jayne wouldn't make it. Serves the bitch right.

--

Tommy skidded in front of the emergency room, he jumped out the car and ripped open his cousins door. He looked in horror as he saw the blood, and her sobs. He pulled her out, and rushed her into the building.

"Someone help me!" he screamed. "My cousins in labour., some help."

He couldn't remember the next few minutes. Someone took her out his arms, and placed her in a wheelchair. She was rushed into a room, but he wasn't allowed through.

"What's happening?" he asked, and it was a nurse that replied.

"That baby's stressed. We need to get her baby out of her now."

Tommy watched the door close, and he felt the tears come. He let them fall, as he held Sarah Jayne's jacket close to him. Falling against the wall, he started to cry into the jacket. He didn't react to the nurse who slowly placed her hand on his shoulder, or the phone ringing in his pocket.

'Please, let her and the baby be ok.' he thought 'please'

--

Jason ran to where everyone was. He rushed through the doors, and they banged against the walls forcing everyone one to look at him.

"S.J" he made out, and Zack stood up, worried.

"Jason?"

"They were fighting. Tommy and Michelle. And then Sarah Jayne slapped her, but then she screamed."

He stopped, trying to catch his breathe. But Zack didn't care, he just watched to know what was wrong with his wife. He grabbed Jason's shoulders.

"Jason!"

"Sarah Jayne's in labour."

Zack shock his head, and everyone gathered round. Aurora stood by the door, making sure that Kylie had Janae and Jamie, before slowly walking away. She didn't know where she was going, as she jumped into her car. She knew why everyone was worried. Sarah Jayne wasn't meant to have her baby yet. And after her miscarriage when she was a teenager, the doctors were worried about her carrying children. She had heard all about the problems with Jamie's birth.

Driving out the car park, and almost running over Michelle, she headed towards the beach.

--

****

Present

My fingers were slipping as I gripped onto the side on the small ledge. I had only just managed to grabbed hold of it, as I tried to pull myself up. I already could feel that my leg was cut, as the blood dripped down my leg. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.

I couldn't let myself fall. I couldn't make Tommy loose me, go through losing me when he might loose Sarah Jayne. Struggling, I slowly pulled myself up. Huffing, screaming slightly as my leg caught the rock surface. Finally, I managed to pull myself and sat on the ledge. Looking up, I knew that if my leg wasn't hurt I could climb back up.

Instead, I looked around. Maybe I could call for help, or there might be someone on the beach. Moving my hand so I could get more comfortable, it hit something. I looked, and noticed that it wasn't a rock. I started digging, ignoring the pain I felt. And finally, I held a gem in my hand. It was glowing, and It looked like the one that Tommy and the others had. But this one, this one was different. It was slightly larger, and it wasn't one colour. Half the rock was green, and the other half was pink. Muddled together, and I grasped it close to me. Then it happened. A golden light slowly surrounded my hand, and soon the light was covering my body. The pain fell away as the light slowly began to fade.

--

Zack, Jason and Kylie ran towards Tommy. The others staying behind, so they could sort out Michelle, try and find Aurora who had disappeared and who wanted updates on what was happening.

As Kylie and Zack ran to find a doctor, to tell them what was going on, Jason ran towards Tommy. He let him cry onto his shoulder, as he pressed a kiss to Tommy's head.

"She'll be fine." he whispered, as he tried not to show his own tears. "You got her here in time."

"She was bleeding." Tommy whispered "So much blood. So much pain."

He held her closer, neither seeing Aurora standing near them.

--

I didn't really know how it happened. As the light faded, the pain resided and my cuts her healed. It was only a few minutes later I found myself at the hospital, and I saw Tommy and Jason. Clutching my head in pain as sudden feeling came over me. To many emotions, feeling I had never had before. I had to get out of there, go somewhere that wouldn't hurt me. Somewhere I could cope with the feelings in my head, the pain it was giving me.

I slid down the wall, thinking about Sarah Jayne and her baby. Praying that they would be ok, that everyone would be ok. I screamed, I don't know if it was out loud of in my head, as the light started again. This time, it wasn't just over me.

--

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, the other rangers were searching for Michelle. It didn't take that long to find her, all they had to do was look for the woman making a scene.

It was Aisha who made the first move. She grabbed Michelle's arm and started to pull her away from the hotel, before pushing her to the ground.

"I'll have you arrested!" Michelle shouted "All of you."

"You've hurt Tommy, Jason and Sarah. Your lucky we don't have you arrested, Michelle." Adam said, holding Aisha back.

"I want him back. I want my daughter back."

"Get out off here, Michelle. Leave us alone, leave Tommy alone and your daughter alone. She's better of without you." Kim said "Tommy's is doing a great job of raising her, and Jason will do a great job of helping."

"I will not let my daughter be raised by them."

It was Hayley who surprised them all. She walked forward, punching Michelle. They heard her nose break, as the red head cower over her.

"Tommy is my best friend and I love that girl, Michelle. You have hurt them more then you will ever know, and you deserve everything you get. Leave now, leave Janae and Tommy alone. Let Jason and Tommy be together. They love each other, and they don't need you and stupid , vain spoilt self in the way."

Michelle looked up, knowing that she was outnumbered. She slowly got up, before rushing to her car and sitting behind the wheel. Her nose hurt, her cheek was going to scar. She had lost, and she knew it.

--

The light rushed over the floor and the walls, over the waiting chairs and the visitors. It went though the staff, and the patients and it went over Sarah Jayne.

The heart machine which was flat lining slowly went back to normal. The baby which hadn't been breathing started screaming. The blood vanishing, as the light slowly faded.

And in the waiting room, a teenaged girl was screaming. Her lungs felt like they were collapsing. Her head felt like it was going to explode. The blood rushed through her heart faster then it was meant to, her screaming slowly started to lessen, as her brother ran towards her. He caught her, pleading with her to wake.

But she didn't. instead she fell into a sleep, much like the princess in the film she was named after. But this time, there was no enchanting prince to kiss her, no spinning wheel to cause her to sleep.

The doctor took her away, and the light faded completely.

Like it was never there.


	32. Seven years later Chapter Eight

_"We have no choice, Anton."_

_Anton Mercer sighed, as he and Tommy walked towards the lab._

_"Myers went mad, the green stone gave him the ability of Empathy and everyone's emotions made him lose his mind. And Smith? He thought that he could heal the dead and ended up dying. They aren't safe."_

_"Then they need to be destroyed. No one can use them. See that they are finished, Tommy."_

Tommy jolted awake, trying to figure out where he was. Slowly the room came into focus, and he found himself sat in the hospital chair he had occupied for the last seven days. His sister lay on the bed, unresponsive. And it had taken Tommy a few hours to figure out what had happened, and it all started with the stone which now was inside a morpher on her wrist.

His sister was rushed to intensive care, as a miracle happened in the hospital. Everyone had somehow been fully healed of their illnesses. The young girl who had been fighting cancer, who the doctors had said wouldn't survive past Christmas, was now free of the disease. Free to live a life with her family. The man who had been in a car accident and lost the movement in his legs could now walk, much to the surprise of his family. And Sarah Jayne, who had lost her life delivering her still born child, had survived. And with that miracle? Her baby girl was alive.

Tommy didn't know how the two stones managed to survive getting destroyed. He didn't know how they got to Angel Grove, how they got fused together and how Aurora was still alive after using the powers which had killed one man and made another insane. Hayley and Billy wanted answers as well, but all everyone wanted was for Aurora to wake up. His parents were somewhere in the hospital, probably with Sarah Jayne.

Tommy reached out, taking his sisters hand.

"Please wake up." he whispered "Please."

--

Hayley sat at the monitors, watching Kira, Ethan and Connor fighting. They had came back to Reefside two days ago when Mesogog had decided to trash the city. Also, Tommy wanted Janae to go back to school, and not have to worry about everything in Angel Grove. Keeping up with updates on Aurora, and trying to figure out what had happened to make the stones merge, Hayley was also struggling to keep the café open. And that's why she was glad Billy had come to Reefside with her.

Right now, he watched as the rangers fought, and he remembered what it was like to wear the uniform, the fight the monsters. The win against the evil trying to take over the world.

"Hayley, may I ask you a question?"

Hayley looked at him and nodded.

"I know we have only just met, and I wouldn't be offended if your said no… but would you accompany me to dinner one night?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

Hayley smiled at the scientist.

"Then I would love to."

--

Sarah Jayne held her baby girl close to her, afraid that she would disappear if she let go. Zack was sitting with her, and Jamie was with Lillian and Thomas getting something to eat. Kylie had just left, going to AGU to enrol once again. She was moving back to Angel Grove and finishing school, her own decision.

"She needs a name." Zack said, and Sarah Jayne nodded.

"Our son has Jason's middle name, and a variation of Tommy's. we gave it to him back Tommy and Jason are two of the most brave and unselfish people we know. Our little girl needs a name she can be proud off."

"You have one in mind?"

She looked down at her daughter lovingly.

"I do."

--

Jason had done the same routine for the last seven days,. He would sleep at the hotel, go visit Sarah Jayne and the baby and then stop at the café, grabbed two coffees and walk to Aurora's room. Once there, he would kiss Tommy's forehead, and push the cup into his hands before sitting next to him. Tommy would then grab hold of his hand like it was a life support, and they would sit in silence until they were kicked out.

But this time, it was different. A few minutes after he sat down, Tommy jumped in his chair. He looked at Aurora's hand, noticing that it had moved, and then towards Aurora. She was blinking, as Tommy stroked her hair.

"Rory?" he whispered "Rory, it's me, Tommy."

He prayed that she wasn't mad, and they were answered as she spoke to him.

"Sarah?" she said, and Tommy smiled through the tears.

"She's fine. She and her daughter are fine. You saved them, Aurora."

"Good."

And she slowly fell back to sleep.

--

The next time she awake, she saw Tommy and Jason were both by her bed still.

"Hey big brother." she said affectionately "Hey big brothers lover." she added, when she saw that they were still holding hands.

Both blushed, neither letting go or denying it, as Tommy spoke up.

"I don't know how, but that stone managed to survive getting destroyed and merged together."

Aurora looked at it.

"What happened? The last thing I can remember is being in pain. My lungs felt like they were failing."

"You were using your powers to the full. They were prototypes, but they went wrong. However, somehow you managed to use them both together without going insane or dying. That stone was apparently meant for you."

She carried on looking at it.

"What does this mean?"

"You're a power ranger. A green and pink power ranger." Tommy frowned "But, Aurora, you cant ever use your powers to the full again. You have to promise me."

"What did I do?"

Jason spoke up.

"You healed the entire hospital. You've been comatose for seven days now."

"The entire hospital? Wait, how is Sarah?"

A female voice answered from the door.

"Sarah is just fine."

The three looked round, seeing Sarah Jayne in a wheelchair, her daughter in her arms, with Zack pushing them.

"Because of you, I can hold my baby girl. Thank you, cousin."

Aurora smiled.

"Anytime. She's so cute. Does she have a name?"

Sarah Jayne and Zack shared a look.

"We wanted her to have a name she can be proud of, so we decided to name her after two people that Zack and I love, and care about. Her full name is Trini Aurora Taylor."

Aurora sat up.

"Aurora?"

"You saved her. Besides, sleeping beauty was always my favourite film."

They laughed.

"And we want you and Tommy to be the godparents."

Tommy and Aurora responded at the same time.

"Of course!"

--

A/N

So, I had to re write this chapter like 3 times. First, I was going to kill Aurora. Then I was going to kill Sarah Jayne and the baby. But hey, at least this way everyone is happy.

Next chapter: -

Hayley and Billy go on that date / Tommy and Jason drink and confess


	33. Seven years later Chapter Nine

Chapter 33: -

Hayley couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous for a date. Kim had helped her pick out an outfit, after telling her how great she thought it was that Billy and Hayley were going out, and now she found herself going to answer the door.

She couldn't believe how irrational she was behaving. After all, she had only just met this guy. Sure, Tommy and Kim talked about him all the time, but to go on a date with him so soon? What if they didn't have anything in common?

'Take a risk, Hales. Risks are a part of life.'

The only advice that Tommy had given her in college. To take a risk.

She paused, took a deep breathe and opened the door. She smiled at the sight of him. He obviously had contacts in, wearing casual but smart clothes, and holding some flowers. White lilies. Her favourite.

"Billy." she took the flowers, and smelled them "Thank you."

"Tommy said that they were your favourite."

She smirked.

"He should know" she mumbled, as she thought about all the times she had received them from him. The time that he forgot her birthday, she had a bunch of lilies delivered to her door. The time that they had a huge fight about him going to the Island, she found two bunches of lilies coming to her door. And the time that he didn't tell her about Janae? She had a whole forest.

"Shall we go?" Billy lift his arm. She placed the flowers on the table, knowing that Kim would put them in water for her, an linked her arm to his.

--

Aurora was being let out the hospital the next morning, and then they would be going back to Reefside. He missed his daughter, who kept phoning asking when he was coming home. But right now, he sat by the empty pool at the back of the hotel. The other rangers were leaving the next morning as well, Sarah Jayne and baby Trini were out of hospital and everyone in Angel Grove was talking about the miracle at the hospital. It was a bottle of wine being pushed into his hands which pulled him out of his thoughts.

Jason sat next to him, glasses in his hand and what looked like a small vineyard next to his feet. Tommy read the label, and raised an eyebrow causing Jason to laugh.

"It was either that or whisky. Seems that Angel Grove has dried up on good alcohol."

He poured Tommy a drink, who slowly took a sip.

--

She was having a great time. He pulled her chair out, pour the wine and now they were eating the dinner. She couldn't remember how much she had laughed in a mans company , Tommy didn't count, and how much fun she had on a date before.

"So, what made you come back?" Hayley asked

"Learning about new worlds, new planets was amazing. However, I missed home, I missed my friends and my family."

"I miss my family as well. I have a sister, but we don't talk. To be honest, Tommy and Kim are the only real family have."

--

"You're drunk." Jason commented, as they threw the empty bottle into the pile. Tommy just laughed.

"And you're not?"

"I hated our fight." Jason told him "I came to the airport."

Tommy stilled.

"What?"

"I was too late. You were already on that jet, going to the Island. I thought that I would wait, wait until you got back and pled with you. But then you were declared dead, and I was devastated."

"But I'm not dead."

"I found out from Ryan and Dana you weren't. But I thought that you would just tell me to piss off. I couldn't handle that."

Tommy took another drink out of the bottle he was holding. The glass on the floor somewhere, neither caring about getting drunk.

"All I thought about on the island was you and Janae. About how much I loved you."

"Past tense noted."

He shock his head.

"Still love you."

Jason looked at him.

"Don't. Don't say what you don't mean."

"But I do mean it, Jase. I still love you. I always will."

Jason leaned in, getting permission from Tommy's eyes and let his lips touch the other mans. Arms started to wrapped around each other, neither caring who saw them.

--

They were standing at the door to Hayley and Kim's apartment, staring into each others eyes, neither knowing what to say.

"I had a great time." Billy said

"Me too."

They fell into a silence, and it was Hayley who opened the door.

"Do you want some coffee?"

He went in, neither wanted the night to end so soon.

--

Cursing at the sun light, Tommy took a few minutes to realise that he was naked. He had taken to sleeping with at least sweat pants on, incase Janae needed him during the night. As the night before came rushing back to him, his head pounding, he thought to the wine, to Jason. They talked, and then they kissed, and then they went back to the hotel room and…

He froze, before looking next to him. Jason sleeping, equally naked, not being disturbed by the light. As the memories came back, he remembered everything. They had slept together. Everything he had missed had been shown, as they forgave each other. The pleasure, the passion and the hurt washed over them as they showed how much they loved each other.

Tommy didn't know how to react to this. He was happy, more then happy, but how would Jason feel?

Would Jason believe that this was just a mistake?

--

In a city an hours from Angel Grove, Hayley Ziktor turned off her own alarm as she rolled over. She bumped into something, and opened her eyes. As a pair of eyes met hers, she remembered how this had happened.

"Hey." she said.

"Good sleep?"

Hayley smiled at Billy.

"The best."

It had started with coffee, and ended up with them sleeping together. Not bad for a first date.

A/N

Next chapter: -

A month after this chapter -

It seems that everyone has secrets… as Tommy is turned to Amber everyone sees it as an opportunity to confined something with him.

Jason decides to move in and help look after Janae, whilst they try and unamberfy Tommy…


	34. Seven years later Chapter Ten

He didn't know why he was here, sitting in the large church in Reefside. He had never been religious. His mom had forced his family to go to church every Sunday until he was 10, but other then that he hadn't really believed in their being a god. But today, he sat in a confession booth, as he sighed and tried not to worry about everything going on right now in his life.

"I don't actually know why I'm here. I guess it's because my life over the last weeks has been anything from normal. I was stuck, unresponsive and then I was stuck again. A few days ago, I fell into a coma and awoke the next day. It's just like the coma I was in when I was a teen. I woke up and everyone was there.. But you know, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because, my friends decided that they would tell me things. Secrets which they didn't think I could hear. But I could, and now I'm stuck carrying around their secrets, as well as my own."

Tommy paused, as he looked down at his hands.

"It was my friend, Aisha, who started everything. You see, she and Rocky have been friends since they were kids. Everyone can see that they love each other, but they deny that they are dating. See told me the truth. That they are dating, that they have been since Rocky tracked her down in Africa. The reason that they are denying it? Because Rocky's family don't approve of Aisha. That they never have, not even when she was his friend. She doesn't know how to get their approval. I've never heard her so upset before, so defeated."

He sat back, remembering Aisha's voice. He had been in the amber, and as he tried to get out, tell them that he was ok, he couldn't. he couldn't move, only listen. She had cried. He hadn't heard Aisha cry before.

"And Rocky? He's thinking about moving to Reefside. But he doesn't want to leave Aisha, or Adam. They've just opened a dojo together."

Rocky had spoken to him shortly, and after telling him how much he was going to kick his ass for scaring them, he had told Tommy about his plans.

"I wish that he would talk to Adam, because Adam told me the same thing. No denying that they aren't best friends, both thinking about moving to Reefside. I guess I knew that Adam and Tanya wanted to, they thought that Reefside would be a better place to raise their daughter, especially with some of their friends already here. And as for Tanya, she's thinking of giving up her singing career to raise her family. But she's scared, that if she quits then they won't have enough money to live on. She's also scared that it will make her seem like a failure, or a quitter. That's why she wont tell Adam."

After hearing Adam and Tanya's confessions, Tommy realised why some families split up. They had to tell each other their fears. Hell, secrets was what spilt him and Jason up. Speaking of Jason…

"Jason. We loved each other from the day we met. We were split because of an ex-girlfriend, Michelle. She has my daughter, and I didn't tell him straight away. He found out from an answer machine message. I could see the disappointment in his face when he asked me if it was true or not. Not because I had a daughter, but because I didn't trust him enough to tell him."

Tommy paused again, thinking to when Jason found out about Janae.

"He moved in when I was in trouble. He's been helping Janae, my sister Aurora and out friends to cope with everything. But that didn't mean that he was coping himself. You see, he told me something as well. And I really don't know how to cope with it."

Another pause.

"He was going to propose to me." Tommy finally said "Still has the ring and everything. And I ruined it. I left, took Michelle's offer even though I knew it would spilt Jason and I up. Not I think about it, I think that maybe that's why I took another job. Because I thought that it would be easier for us to be friends then lovers. Without all the heart break holding us back."

Heart break, Tommy thought, was something which he and Jason had been through a lot. But now, their new relationship had started to show him that it was worth everything. He loved Jason. Janae loved Jason. Everyone was happy for them. Well, almost everyone…

"There's another friend I have. Kim. Sweet, pink loving gymnast Kimberly Hart. She admitted to Jason back in high school that she had a crush on me, but I thought it was over. Apparently, it's not. Her own words 'I can't find anyone as sweet, kind and loving as you Tommy Oliver.'. She's happy with Jason's and I relationship, but a apart of her wishes that it could be me with her. I just wish I could help her find someone, but I cant let her know that I heard her confession.."

Confessions. He had been in that amber until Billy and Hayley had managed to get him out of there. He had to admit, being stuck was scary. He was afraid that he would never be able to see his daughter, Jason, his friends. And also, he wouldn't be able to confront Sarah Jayne when he got out.

"Sarah Jayne's my cousin. Best friends, although a few months ago we weren't talking. But I don't know how to react after her secret. You see, a few years ago there was this letter which happened to split Jason and myself up. We never figured out who sent the letter, or so I thought. According to Sarah Jayne found out about Janae, she went to see Michelle. After a fight, Michelle told Sarah that the letter was set up by herself and her cousin Patricia. I can't believe that Sarah didn't tell me that. Then again, she might have just been trying to protect me. Zack knew as well, I think that's why she didn't tell me. Because Zack didn't want Michelle and I to fight, and for her to take my daughter away again.."

He knew that he had been in their a long time, but he couldn't stop. Aisha with her dating problem, Rocky and Adam both wanting to move, Tanya and her singing, Jason and his almost proposal, Kim and her love and then Zack and Sarah Jayne with the whole letter secret. But there was still one more secret that he had to tell.

"A friend, Billy came back from travelling a month ago now. He and Hayley got together straight away, both love science and both are intelligent, it was a perfect match. But Hayley getting pregnant? That wasn't meant to happen yet."

She had sounded so scared, so worried that Billy might leave, that he wouldn't want the child.

"I have to laugh at the irony. Sarah and Billy dated for 7 months, and they didn't sleep together. Hayley and Billy go on one date, and she gets pregnant. She hasn't told Billy yet. I know what to do though. I'm going to tell her to tell him. He has a right to know."

He was wrong. Hayley's secret wasn't his last one.

"Back in high school, I had a mentor. We was amazing, more like a father to everyone. He left us, and he died. But before he left, he told me something. He knew he was going to die. I don't know how, but he did. Then he told me something else."

He stopped. If he carried on, he knew that he would reveal to much. Instead, he slowly got up, thanking the person for listening and walked out the church. Still remembering Zordon's last speech to him.

"Everyone has their destiny, Tommy. My own is to die, save everyone on Earth from evil. And no matter how much you protest, it will happen. And as for yours, one day, Tommy Oliver, you will lead another team. A team you create on your own, be their mentor, their friend and their team-mate. But I can also see trouble in your future Tommy, for someone will loose their life whilst protecting the city of Reefside."

It was prophesised that one of the new rangers would die. That either he or one of his new team-mates would lose their life fighting for the greater good. It would make ranger history, for their may not be a way for them to return like their was for Kendrix.

A ranger will die. Not like Trini, who died in a accident, but would die during battle.

Someone would loose their life to Mesogog, and only he knew it.

A/N

Quick question

Should I bring in the Ninja storm guys next chapter?


	35. Seven years later Chapter Eleven

GinaStar… watch out for a line in this fic dedicated to you!

Chapter 34: -

Making sure that the computers were off, but the alarm would go off if their was an attack, he shut the trap door and walked towards the laughter. Standing by the door, he had to smile at the sight. Janae, who was busy coloring invitations for her ninth birthday in a few weeks, had conned Connor into sticking glitter on it. Tommy had a suspicion that Connor didn't mind, because he had fallen in love with his daughter the moment that he saw her. When Janae had the flu and wouldn't eat anything, it had been Connor who had been the one to get her to eat the soup.

Ethan and Trent were trying to thrash each bother on the game consol, and Kira and Aurora were talking quietly. At first, Tommy was surprised at their friendship. He was sure that when they first met, each would willingly sell each other to the circus. But now, they were hardly apart. Aurora meant that Kira got a break from the boys, and had someone to talk to. Kira meant that Aurora actually behaved at school and thought before the acted. In fact, since Aurora received her powers and became a ranger, Kira had spent nearly every night at his house. Tommy didn't ask, but he knew their were problems at Kira's house. He just hoped that Aurora was helping her through it.

"Ok guys, time to go."

They protested at him, and he inwardly laughed. Laughter came behind him, as an arm wrapped around his waist.

"There was a time when students hated spending tie with their teachers,." Jason commented

"Yeah, well Dr O isn't just are teacher." Connor said, "And it's only 6."

"And is it ok for Kira to stay, Tommy?" Aurora asked, and Tommy nodded.

"That's not fair." Janae said "I want Connor to stay too."

Tommy rolled his eyes. They had school in the morning, and he didn't want to fight with anyone tonight.

"Fine, if your parents say it's ok you can stay in here on the sofa's." he told the boys, and they high fived before going to call their parents.

"I'm going to get food. Chinese ok?" Jason asked, but Aurora cut him off.

"Don't worry Jase, Kira and I will go."

Aurora took Jason's wallet, as the two girls ran to her car.

"Ever have the feeling their up to something?" Tommy asked, and Jason just looked at him.

"This is just great."

"What is?"

"Your sister's taken my wallet. I'm gunna be broke!"

--

Aurora turned the corner, and Kira held on to her seat.

"You trying to kill us?" she asked but Aurora ignored her.

"We have to plan this. With the boys staying tonight, we have a chance to figure out who they like."

Opening her eyes once again, Kira turned the radio off so they could talk.

"Rory, is this really a good idea?"

"Kira, you want to know if Trent likes you, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"And I want to know if Connor or if Ethan likes me best. Using my empathy power, we might be able to figure out our feelings for our monkey related team mates."

She pulled up to the Chinese.

"And if we don't get the answers tonight?"

Aurora smiled sneakily.

"I gave Jason the idea to take Tommy on a weekend break. You know, to get them back on track with their relationship."

"So?"

Aurora gave the order to the man behind the counter, and turned back to her friend.

"If they go away, then I'll be stuck watching Janae and I'll need your help. Think about, a whole weekend without my brother."

Kira gave her a funny look.

"You really think that Dr O will let the boys stay round when he's not there."

Aurora raised an eyebrow, and her eyes gleamed.

"Who said he has to know?"

--

Placing the last of his paperwork in the briefcase, he closed it and groaned as he saw an essay which he hadn't marked. Grabbing his red pen, he started to read through it. Damn essays. He hated writing them when he was a teen, and he hates marking them now.

"Then you shouldn't set them."

Realising he had been talking out loud, he let Jason wrapped his arms around his neck and look over his shoulder.

"I still can't believe you're a teacher."

Tommy laughed out loud.

"Sometimes, neither can I. Are the girls back yet?"

"Yep. So if you want food before Connor eats it all, I would come now."

"Let me mark this and I'll be there."

He kissed Jason, and then went back to marking. Jason walked to the door, but then paused and turned around.

"What are we?"

Tommy stopped, and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends? Are we people who kiss and have sex? Are we dating?"

"I don't know. I guess until we have some time without nine year olds, or teenaged rangers we wont know."

Jason pulled out a leaflet, and passed it to Tommy who read it.

"A vacation?"

"Just a weekend one. Aurora can watch Janae, the rangers will be fine. What do you think?"

He waited for Tommy's reply, not showing that he would be crushed if Tommy said no. Thankfully, he got the reaction he wanted from him.

"If you can grantee that my house will still be standing when we get back, then I would love to."

"I'll book it for this weekend. And dot worry, with Hayley, Billy and Kim around I'm sure your house won't catch fire."

Tommy smiled as he left, but then frowned. Hayley. He had to talk with her, and soon.

--

Ever since Angel Grove, Kira had been a permanent fixture in the Oliver (and now Scott) house. Tommy had even went out a brought her a bed because he didn't think it was acceptable for her to be sleeping on a camp bed every night. Not that her parents minded. She had told them that she was staying round her mates, and then if she wasn't home by 10 then she wasn't going home that night. They just saw it as an excuse to get drunk.

"We need a game plan."

Kira sat on her bed, which had been squeezed into Aurora's room. Aurora was laying on her own bed, as they tried to figure out how to do this. The guys were downstairs still, and they needed to get close to them so Aurora could read their emotions.

"Why don't we wait until Dr O and Jason go to bed. Then we figure out what to do."

--

Tommy came from his study, noting that the girls were already upstairs, and saw Jason finishing a game with Ethan.

"Bad luck, newbie." he said, and Ethan glared.

"I want a rematch!"

Jason gave him the control.

"Not a chance."

Shacking his head, Tommy saw Janae falling asleep on Connors shoulder. He started to move over, but Jason saw her and moved first. Tommy stopped, as Jason picked up Janae and she rested her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel happy, two people who he loved getting along. Maybe this would work out. He knew that Jason loved Janae. He just needed to know how Janae felt about Jason.

"Not to loud." he warned the rangers, before saying night and following Jason up to Janae's room. She had chosen the room next to her father, with Aurora and Kira sharing the room down the hall. She had covered it with her favourite colors (Pink, red and white) and had her favourite books, toys and photos around the room. Tommy pulled back the covers, and Jason placed her down.

"Night daddy." she whispered, as Tommy kissed her forehead.

"Night Janae."

Jason grabbed the pterodactyl, and gave it to her. She held it close, as he said night. It was what she said next which made Tommy know that dating Jason was the right thing to do.

"Thanks, dad."

Jason's eyes winded in surprised as the girl fell asleep straight away. He looked at Tommy wordily, incase he was upset about what she had called him, but Tommy was grinning. He couldn't believe it. Janae had called him dad.

--

Aurora sat on the stairs, listening to the guys fool around. Closing her eyes, she tried to block everything out, only focusing on them and their feelings. But as she started to feel something from Ethan, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped. She gulped as she saw her brothers angry face, and they went back upstairs.

"Tommy I…"

"I don't want to hear it, Aurora. You know you shouldn't use yours powers until we know how strong they are."

"I'm sorry Tommy."

"I just cant leave you alone, can I. if I go away this weekend then who knows what will happen."

Aurora grabbed his arm as he walked away.

"No! you and Jason have to go away. If you don't, then it might mean that you'll never get back together."

"I can't leave you and Janae alone. Especially as Kira spends most of her time here as well."

Thinking quickly, she shouted out a name.

"Hayley!" she said "Hayley can watch us. Please Tommy, don't not go away because of me."

Tommy sighed, before hugging his sister

"I'll ask her in the morning. But until then, no more going downstairs,"

Aurora saluted, before going into her room.

--

"Rough night?"

Hayley was surprised when Tommy came into the café. It was only 7, so she put some coffee on and gestured to some chairs for him to take down.

"More like rough morning." Hayley told him.

"Bad morning sickness?"

There was a crash, and Tommy saw two mugs now on the floor, shattered at Hayley's feet. She looked at him worriedly and in surprise as he shrugged.

"I could hear everything when I was in that amber, Hayley. I heard your confession."

She sat next to him.

"Have you told Billy yet?"

"No."

"You have to, this isn't just going to go away Hales. I know what it's like, not to be told about your child. And Sarah Jayne felt awful for not telling Zack about their baby until they had problems conceiving Jamie."

"Does Billy even want children?"

Tommy didn't know how to answer. Billy hadn't told them if he wanted a family, but he knew how close he was to his father.

"Stop worrying about that, and start thinking about the child. Your bringing a new baby into the world, Hayley! And with yours and Billy's genes, it's probably going to be spouting calculus formulas as it comes out the womb."

She laughed, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll tell Billy tonight."

"Tell Billy exactly what?"

They jumped up, and Billy stood at the doors. Hayley gripped Tommy's hand as she told him.

"I'm pregnant."

A/N

Ok, so a few people don't want all the NS and some do so I'm going to compromise… Cam and Hunter will be in the next chapter only but the others won't be. Thanks for the reviews: ) To be honest, I cant believe this story… I thought I would only write 5 or 6 chapters, but this is starting to get bigger and bigger! Also, Sarah Jayne was never going to be such a big character, but I'm starting to really like writing her in.

Should Connor be with Aurora or should Ethan?

Next chapter: -

Tommy and Jason go on their trip, and met a gay couple who want to get married, without their friends and family knowing

Hayley and Billy plan for their baby

Kim meets someone, could they be Mr right?

Aurora discovers how out of control her empathy power can get

Also, Tanya, Adam, Rocky and Aisha plan to move to Reefside.


	36. Seven years later Chapter 12 part one

Watching from the bedroom window, Tommy saw Jason putting the last bag in the jeep. He knew that this was the right thing to be doing. Going away with Jason, maybe they would get back on track with their relationship. Janae had taken to calling him 'dad', and Aurora loved him like a brother as well. So, with Hayley and Billy staying round his house to watch Aurora, Janae and probably Kira as well, the two lovers were heading to a hotel for the weekend.

Tommy had never seen so much happiness, joy and love in someone before, but when Billy found out that Hayley was having his child, he saw it. Although they hadn't told anyone else yet, they were making plan on whether they are going to buy a house together, or stay at Hayley and Kim's flat.

"Dr O?"

Tommy didn't looked from the window, as he replied.

"Yes, Kira?"

"Can I talk to you?"

She sounded serious, and as Tommy turned to look at her he almost gasped. Slowly he walked to her, as he looked at her black eye to make sure it wasn't going to get worse.

"How did this happen, Kira?"

"My father." Kira said. She sound defeated, and Tommy shock his head in anger.

"We need to tell someone."

"No! it'll just get worse! It only happened because I went home to get some clothes."

Tommy stood back up, and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Tell Hayley to take you and Aurora shopping. Anything that you can't get from your house because of your parents being there, get from the mall, ok? You can stay here forever, Kira, I don't want you getting hurt."

She nodded, mumbled a thanks and then suddenly wrapped her arms around her teacher. When she let go, she turned to walk out from the room.

"Thanks for everything, Dr O."

--

Aurora hugged her brother one last time, before letting go and standing with everyone else. Tommy had to laugh at his daughter, who was standing sulkily by Hayley. Her arms were crossed, and she was pouting.

"Janae, it's only two days." Tommy told her, but she turned away. Rolling his eyes, Tommy moved forward, but Jason caught his arm.

"You know Tommy, maybe we shouldn't get Janae a present." he said and Janae turned around.

"But I want one!"

She ran up, hugging them at the same time.

"Please!"

Untangling them selves, Tommy kissed her head.

"Be good for Hayley." he told her, as he got into the jeep. Jason sat in the drivers seat, as everyone waved. Tommy sat back. A weekend without rangers, monsters destroying the world and essays. This was going to be great.

--

****

Dino Lair

Watching the monitors closely, she didn't hear her boyfriend coming in until he was standing next to her.

"Whose with Janae?" she asked,

"I believe Kira and Aurora are with her. Also, I overheard Aurora inviting the others round."

Hayley nodded..

"Tommy's worried about Aurora. He caught her trying to use her empathy on the boys a few nights ago. We have to keep an eye on her."

"You know, we still need to talk about us."

"I know Billy. It's just, my parents won't be happy that I'm pregnant. I was meant to be married to someone they approve off, not be pregnant, unmarried and living in a flat with my best friend. And before you ask, no I don't want to get married just because I am pregnant."

"We still need to decide whether we should buy our own house."

Hayley sighed, before leaning back in the chair.

"First, we need to get through this weekend. Tommy will kill me if he comes back and finds Aurora and Janae aren't ok. Hell, he'll kill me if the rangers aren't ok as well. As much as he says they annoy him, he loves them like he loves Janae. Then we'll figure out about our child."

Billy replied with a kiss.

--

****

Hotel room

The hotel seamed nice enough. A swimming pool outside, with one inside as well. A small, wedding chapel, gift shop and dinning room. And when they checked in together, and the receptionist realised that they only wanted one double room, she didn't look at them like some people did. She was happy, told them that their was another couple who had just booked in, and said that she was happy that they were able to show their affection for each other.

"Where did you find this place?" Tommy asked as they walked into their room. "It's amazing."

"Zack. Remember his family reunion?"

Tommy sniggered.

"The one that his brother got arrested for indecent disposer?"

"Yep. They had it here and he told me about it."

Tommy smiled, and kissed him. Jason didn't push him away, as they fell onto the bed together.

--

****

Kim's gymnastic school

Kimberly Hart knew that there was something wrong with Hayley. The hushed conversations with Billy and Tommy proved that. She just hoped that whatever it was, it wasn't life threatening and she told Kim soon. Because, to be honest, Kim was a little put out. She and Hayley had been friends since Tommy met her in grad school, and they could always tell everything to each other. Why not now? She pulled the last mat into place, ready for opening that evening.

"Excuse me?"

She turned around, spotting the man by the door. She froze, as she took in his appearance. He was tall, he had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She could tell that he was slightly older then herself. Probably early thirties. And the best part? No wedding ring.

"H-Hi." she said, walking forward "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the owner."

She laughed.

"You looking at her."

He looked shocked for a moment.

"You don't look old enough to be the owner."

"You don't look like the sort to want to learn gymnastics."

His laugh was deep, as he walked forward holding out his hadn. She shock it, not wanting to let go but forced herself to.

"Your right. I've just moved to Reefside and my daughter wants to carry on learning gymnastics. I asked around, and people say that you own the best place around here."

"How olds your daughter?" she asked, blushing at the comment.

"Eight. She's nine in a month."

"Really? I have a friend with a daughter the same age. She comes here as well. There's a session tonight for those aged 7-11, bring her along and we'll see how she is."

The man smiled, nodded and started to walk away.

"I'll do that. Maybe I'll see you tonight then."

He left, and she carried on looking at the door. She didn't even know his name, but she couldn't help but wait for that night.

--

****

The Park residence

"That was Jason. He and Tommy got to the hotel in one piece." Adam told them, as he sat down next to Rocky. The girls were fussing over Harmony opposite them, paperwork on the coffee table.

"I spoke to Kim yesterday. She said that she would love us to open a new Dojo there and that the upstairs to her building is empty." Rocky said.

"But I thought that we would need permission from the council, not Kim." Aisha asked, but Rocky shock his head as he said no.

"Hayley rents her café from the council. But with Kim, her mother brought her the land and the building from the council. Like her father brought her and Hayley's apartment for them."

"So, Kim would be out landlady?" Tanya asked

"Exactly." Adam answered "But we want to surprise Tommy and Jason, so we don't tell them about this."

Tanya held Harmony closer to her, before replying.

"He's going to be happy that one of his goddaughters lives close. With Trini in New York he doesn't get to see her all the time."

"That reminds me. Why is it that Tommy is Harmony's godfather?" Rocky asked, trying to act hurt. Adam just cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Because who would want you as a godfather?"

--

****

Kim's gymnastic school, 6pm

"Did Tommy and Jason say when they would be back?"

The two friends watched as Janae ran over to a group of girls, who just walked away.

"Sunday evening. Is she still finding it hard to make friends?" Hayley asked, and Kimberly sighed.

"Tommy knows, so he normally stays. Or Aurora stays when she and Kira bring her. But it seams that they don't like her, maybe because she picks things up quicker. I just don't know what to do."

Hayley looked guilty, but Kim picked up on it.

"Don't worry about it, Hayley. She knows that you can't stay. After all, you have Billy trying not to kill four teenagers back at Tommy's house. Not to mention the fact that they have hormones and that also have powers."

Hayley smiled.

"I'll pick her up then."

"No need. Connor has already told me that he'll pick her up. I think it's so that she will stop asking him, but he seems to have a soft spot for her."

Laughing, Hayley waved bye to Janae and left the building. Kim watched her students for a while, before she heard the same, deep voice from this morning. She turned, seeing him standing their with a young girl who was obviously his daughter.

"I see you came then." she noted, before she addressed the girl. "My name's Kim, this is my school. What's your name?"

The girl shyly replied after a little while. Kim remembered Janae being the same when she met everyone for the first time. The girl only had her fathers green eyes. Her hair was auburn, and she was just under normal height for a girl her age.

"Rebecca" the girl replied.

"Well Rebecca, why don't I find you someone one to partner with for tonight?"

"Ok!"

Kim looked around, and saw Janae. This might be the perfect chance for Janae to make a new friend. Someone who is the new girl, like she was when her and Tommy moved to Reefside.

"Janae!" she called, beckoning her over. The girl came over, standing with Kim. "Janae, this is Rebecca. Can you show her your routine?"

"Sure, Auntie Kim!"

The two girls ran off, leaving Kim with Rebecca's father.

"The girl's your niece?" he asked

"No, but she's one of my best friends daughter. She moved here a few months ago, and she's finding it hard to settle in. maybe your daughter can help her with that."

The man watched the two girls.

"Rebecca seems to like her. She's been finding it hard, settling in to a new home. Leaving our family behind, and her brother isn't making it easy."

"How come you moved here? If you don't mind me asking."

"I got promoted. I work for the police."

Kim walked towards her desk, trying to find the papers for him to fill out.

"How does your wife fell about the move?" she asked, and he looked upset for a moment.

"I'm not married anymore, actually." he replied, and she could sense the bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't meant to.."

"Don't worry. We married when we were 22, she was pregnant and I didn't want to be the weekend father. Our son was born, and then we had our daughter. But when Rebecca was 3, she decided to leave us and move to England."

Kim gasped.

"She just left her children?"

"I'm Harrison Evans, by the way."

"Kimberly Hart."

--

****

Hotel, 7 pm

Tommy and Jason sat near the pool, after emerging from their room for dinner. They broke the kiss, Tommy wanting to tell Jason how he felt but he couldn't. Tryingn to break away ferom being hurt again, he looked towards the entrance and he sat up, shock.

"Cam."

Jason followed his lead, and saw two guys at the door.

"Ex boyfriend?" he asked, wondering how Tommy knew one of them.

"More like ex ranger!" Tommy replied, and this time Jason was shocked.

--

****

Oliver Residence

"Aurora, this is not a good idea. Dr O told you not to do this."

"What my brother doesn't know, cant hurt him."

She held one of Connor's jackets close to her, as she tried to sense for him downstairs. Kira slowly edge backwards, waiting for something to go wrong as Aurora felt something. Emotions rushed to her, much like they had when she was in the hospital. Trying to focus on Connor, she didn't hear Kira telling her to stop.

Suddenly, his emotions took her over. Pains rushed through her body once again, as she tried to stop but couldn't. she fell of the bed, as Kira yelled for help. This time no light appeared, and instead a girl laid shacking on the floor, blood coming from her nose, with her friend kneeling next to her, asking her to stop.

A/N

So, the next chapter will be the second part of this.


	37. Seven years later Chapter 12 part two

**Hotel, 7pm**

"What?" Jason asked, as they continued watching them.

"When Hayley and I were setting up everything, we got in contact with Cam Watanabe. He was the green ranger last year, and Hunter Bradley was the crimson. Cam's a computer genius, and although Hayley thought they were together they didn't admit it."

Jason watched as Cam turned around, spotting the two of them. Tommy and Jason walked forward, as the two ninja's looked shocked and worried.

**--Kim's school, 7.15pm**

Janae groaned as Erica walked towards her and Rebecca. She knew that once Erica spoke to Rebecca, then she wouldn't want to be friends with her. If the nine year old Erica Daniels wanted something, she usually got it. Janae thought that she was basically the mini version of her mother. Her mom would always yell, scream and blackmail until she got something.

"Your new right." Erica said to Rebecca, ignoring Janae and pushing her away. Kim saw this, as she started to go over, but Harrison placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let them deal with it." he told her, and Kim unwillingly stayed back.

"Come on, you don't want to practise with her." she took Rebecca's hand and started to pull her. Rebecca pulled it back, glaring at the intruder.

"Leave me alone."

She stood next to Janae, who was surprised that Rebecca wasn't leaving with her. Kim smiled at Harrison, before calling out.

"Erica, your partners waiting."

Erica huffed, walking off and Janae smiled at Rebecca. Kim looked at Harrison, who was signing the forms.

"How did you know that she wouldn't go?"

"Becca doesn't do anything she doesn't want to. Her brother used t try and get her to do things, but she would always refuse."

**--Oliver residence**

If you asked what had happened between Kira yelling for help and Aurora being placed in the lair, their wouldn't be a clear answer. The three lads downstairs had heard the yelling, and had been the ones who found Aurora on the floor with Kira next to her. Hayley had walked in on the commotion as they took Aurora down stairs, and Billy had been startled as her sat by the computers, before running over to help.

"What happened?" he asked, as Hayley tied Aurora up to machines, and tried to stop the bleeding. Kira was white, as Ethan and Trent held her up right. Connor was getting the different items which Hayley was asking for, no complaints or sarcastic remarks as he did so.

"Powers." Kira managed to say, not carrying about the tears. "She was using her powers."

Billy and Hayley shared a look, before Billy had an idea and ran over to his bag. He pulled out a box, opening the lid. The piece of rock inside might be the key to save Aurora, and to control her powers.

**--Hotel**

"So, you haven't told your family?"

Hunter drank from the glass, before answering Jason's question. Tommy and Cam were discussing something at the bar, getting more drinks.

"Just my brother, and his father. They don't even know about us."

"My parents were supportive when I came out. I know that Tommy's were as well, but I understand some people aren't. guessing that your brother isn't ok with people being gay?"

Hunter sighed,

"He's fine, but the sensei isn't. Cam's worried about telling him, and if we tell Blake or our friends then sensei might find out."

Jason looked bemused.

"So the two of you are going to get married this weekend and not ever tell anyone?"

"I love Cam, and I don't want to spend my life without him."

Jason looked at Tommy, who was paying for the drinks.

"I know what you mean." he replied, thinking about the times when he and Tommy had been apart.

**--Oliver residence**

Only Connor had been allowed to stay with Aurora, the other teens kicked upstairs to give them room. With orders not to phone Tommy yet, Trent placed coffee in front of Kira, as they sat around the table.

"She'll be ok." Trent told them,

"How do you know?" Ethan asked, and Trent smirked.

"She's Dr O's sister. Related or not, she's as stubborn as he is."

--

They had finally managed to stop the blood, her breathing was slowly coming back to normal and she wasn't shaking like she had been. But what worried them was that she wasn't responding like she should have been.

"I don't understand this." Hayley said . "Heart rate normal. Breathing normal. But she's not responding."

Connor reached for the cloth again, as Hayley turned to her boyfriend, who was coming back over. She noted the chain in his hand, with a rock on the end of it. Intrigued, she watched as he wiped some of Aurora's blood on it, and then gasped as it absorbed into it.

"Billy?"

Connor watched as well, as Billy placed it around Aurora's neck, clasping it. Suddenly, the shaking stopped and after a few minutes she started to blink.

"Ok, what was that?"

"I retrieved it on one of my travels a few years ago. It absorbs energy, and by allowing it to absorb Aurora's DNA, it has absorbed her powers. The rock is absorbing her powers energy, controlling it."

Connor held her hand, pleased that she was ok as Hayley kissed Billy.

"Crap." Connor said, ignoring the glares from the two adults "I have to pick up Janae."

**--**

Connor came through the hatch, and he was surrounded by them, asking questions.

"You can go down there." he told them, and Ethan jumped down. "She'll be ok, Kira." he added, "I have to pick up Janae."

He left, and Kira sobbed on Trent shoulder.

"She's ok." she whispered

"Told you she would be."

Kira looked up, before taking her chance and leaning towards Trent. He leaned forward, and their lips touched. There were no other people at that moment. Just the two of them, kissing in Tommy's kitchen. Not caring if anyone saw them.

**--Kim's school**

Kim looked at the time, before looking over at Janae, who was currently sitting on her own, waiting for Connor. Everyone had left half hour ago, she had been left with Harrison's phone number and now she was left with a upset Oliver. That wasn't normally good.

"He'll be here soon, sweetie." she said, as Janae looked at the door. Soon enough, Connor burst through, mumbling apologies and Janae walked over. That's when Kim jumped, spinning round at Janae's scream.

"Oh my." she said, coming over "Connor, are you hurt?"

Confused, Connor looked down at his shirt.

"It's not my blood." he told them "It's Aurora's."

Kim and Janae looked at him worriedly.

"Is Aunt Rory ok, Connor?" Janae asked, and Connor kneeled down.

"She is now, Janae. Billy and Hayley helped her, but she's still weak. That's why I'm late."

Kim had already grabbed her coat and car keys.

"Let's go."

She wanted to see Aurora, and she wanted to see her now.

**--Hotel, next day**

"Think they made the right choice?" Tommy asked, as they watched the two ex rangers leave.

"What? By not getting married and telling their friends before they do? Yes." Jason told him "And if they don't accept it, then they'll get married anyway."

Tommy placed his hand in Jason's, before turning to him again.

"What were you and Hunter talking about last night, anyway?" he asked, and Jason shrugged.

"Ranger stuff."

__

"You love him, don't you." Hunter said, and Jason nodded.

"I never stopped." he admitted. "Before we split up, I was going to ask him to marry me."

"And now?"

Jason thought for a moment, looking from Hunter to Tommy.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me."

**A/N**

Next chapter: -

Jason's proposal is once again ruined by the Van Gisser family when they get news of Michelle being in a accident.

Kim and Harrison's first date is put on hold when Janae and Rebecca go missing.

And more!

Not long left now. Unless everything changes, I plan about 6 more chapters… and I'm already writing the end chapter which I know everyone will like… unless you all hate the idea of me killing Tommy?!


	38. Seven years later Chapter thirteen

The ring sat on the table in front of him. It was the same ring he was going to use, the one that Sarah Jayne had helped him pick out all those months ago. It was simple, but expensive. And inside were five words.

__

Tommy, my love forever, Jason.

The same inscription which had been on the watch so long ago. The watch that Michelle had broken when she and Tommy had been dating. Jason found it on his door step, un repairable and with a note. 'He's mine now.' Tommy had been devastated when he found out what she had done._._

This time he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. Sarah Jayne had given him her blessing, he knew that Janae didn't mind. Tommy's parents had told him that he better do it soon because they wanted another son. The last person he was going to ask was Aurora.

It had been two weeks since he and Tommy had arrived back from their weekend trip, and found Aurora weak after using her powers, found that Billy had found something to channel the powers with and Trent and Kira kissing in the kitchen. Aurora had only just went back to school, after Principal Randal told Tommy that Aurora would be expelled if she didn't come back the next day. But right now, she was resting in her room. They were the only two in, Tommy was helping Adam and Rocky setting up their new Dojo, Janae was round the Evan's house and Kira was out with Trent.

He knocked on her door, waited for her to reply, and went into her room.

--

Humming softly, she held her baby girl close to her who was finally asleep. She stood on the balcony, watching the busy streets of New York. The people who had jobs, and hadn't had to give up their dream because they got married and had a child. Not that she cared. She loved her two children, and although she had trained to be a social worker, she was thinking about training to become a nurse once the children were at school.

Her children. It was surprising how different Jamie and Trini were, and how she could notice when Trini was only a few months old. When he was a baby, Jamie couldn't sleep if he heard the noise outside, but Trini couldn't sleep if she didn't.

Sarah Jayne remembered what her mom used to tell her. Kylie would wake up as soon as she heard a noise, but not her. She would sleep through a thunderstorm. And their was only one time she would wake up, if she heard Tommy's voice.

Tommy… she missed him. Sometimes she wondered if living in New York was worth it. Her family lived on the other side of the country. Her children wouldn't get to see them unless they visited for holidays, like they were planning in a few weeks.

Could she really live the rest of her life in the city?

--

"Does this mean I get another brother?" she asked, and Jason hugged her. She closed her eyes, happy that her brother was finally going to be happy, have a family of his own. A husband and a daughter. And Aurora would personally kill Michelle if she tried to break it up.

"If he says yes, then yep."

Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Like he'd say no. When you asking him?"

Jason looked at his watch.

"We have dinner reservations tonight." he said, "And with Janae staying round Rebecca's we need to worry about you."

"I'll be fine. Kira's with Trent and Ethan's coming round so we can finish our English project together. Go, propose, have fun!"

Jason kissed her forehead, before standing up.

"Better go get dressed." he told her, as her bedroom door flew open.

"No need." Tommy said, disbelief showing on his face. "Dinner off."

Jason and Aurora looked at each other, before looking at Tommy.

"Bro, what's going on?"

Tommy looked up, and held up his cell.

"Patricia just called. She's Michelle's cousin, there's been an accident."

"What sort of accident?" Jason asked, wondering how Michele could ruin this day from another town.

--

Kim laughed as she watched the girls chase the thirteen year old around. Harrison stood next to her, as they looked into his garden. Rebecca and Janae had water guns, attacking his son Luke as he tried to stop them.

"I still can't believe you have a teenaged son." Kim told him, and Harrison just shrugged. "You don't look 36."

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" he asked, and she heard panic in his voice.

"As long as it doesn't bother you going out with someone who is ten years younger then yourself." she replied

"Not at all."

She smirked.

"Then there's your answer."

The front door was knocked, and Harrison went to it.

"Dr Oliver?"

Kim looked round.

"Jason? Tommy? What's going on."

Tommy looked to Harrison.

"Can you get Jane, please." he asked, and sensing the urgency, Harrison went to get her without questioning it. However, Kim wasn't so tactful.

"What is going on guys."

Jason can forward, and whispered in her ear. She gasped, eyes widening before she looked to Tommy and then back to Jason. Janae can into the room, and ran to her father.

"Daddy, I thought I could stay." she asked, and Tommy knelt down.

"I've just had a call from Patricia." he told her, and she made a face.

"Patty's horrible. She's always mean about you and everyone else, and wear way to much perfume."

Tommy couldn't agree more, but this wasn't the time to bitch about her.

"Sweetie, there's been an accident."

Janae was confused.

"What kind of accident, dad?" she asked

"One that involves your mom and Eugene."

She made a face at Eugene's mention, but carried on listening.

"You know how I have two cousins, Lewis and Dan? But we can't visit Dan anymore. You remember why?"

"Because Dan went to heaven, right dad."

Tommy nodded, as he kept his balance.

"Sweetie, your mom and Eugene have went to the same place as Dan did. To heaven."

Janae shock her head stubbornly.

"Mom said she was coming down for my birthday, daddy. She promised that it would just be me and her! No Eugene or anyone!"

Tommy wiped the tears, he hated his daughter being upset.

"I'm so sorry, Janey. She isn't coming back."

"No." Janae shouted "No! No! NO!"

She turned, before running outside into the garden. Rebecca followed her friend, as Kim went over to Tommy. She let him cry into her shoulder, as she rubbed his back. Luke, Harrison and Jason watched as Kim whispered words to him in comfort.

--

Ethan sat on top of the covers, Aurora sat under them but had her head resting on his shoulder. He was running his fingers through her hair, as she linked her fingers with his other hand.

"I never like her." she said finally, after what felt like hours of silence "I hated her for keeping Janey from us, and breaking apart Tommy and Jason. And sure, I thought that if she hurt them again I would kill her. But I never, ever wanted her dead. I never wanted Janey motherless."

Ethan didn't reply, instead he let her talk as he listened.

"I know what it's like to be motherless. Until mom came along, I had no one. But even though Michelle just left her daughter with Tommy, you knew that she loved her. Deep, deep down. Underneath her money and her manicured nails. You just knew."

They let the music wash over them, neither really realising that the other was still there.

"Today was meant to be perfect. Tommy and Jason were meant to be getting engaged. But now, Michelle Van Gisser has ruined it once again."

--

It was Luke who had raised the alarm. He had went out to see if his sister and her friend were ok (Even though he thought they were annoying, he didn't like them crying.) and they weren't there. They weren't swinging, not huddled together trying to figure out evil ways to torment him. They were gone.

Tommy sat in the car, and Jason held on for dear life. Kim and Harrison were in another, Tanya and Aisha were on foot with Adam and Rocky, and Hayley and Billy were searching Reefside with the camera's.

"Tommy! Slow down." Jason yelled, as they almost hit another dog. But Tommy didn't. He needed to find his daughter. His daughter and her friend were out there, in a world which sometimes wasn't kind to children. She was vulnerable, finding out that her mom wasn't alive anymore. "Tommy, killing yourself is not going to let us find Janae any easier."

"Tommy, it's Hayley. We found them."

Tommy slammed on the breaks, forcing them both to jolt forward.

"Where?" he demanded.

"The airport."

Doing a u-turn which was illegal, Tommy spun of in the other direction.

--

"Why are we here?" Rebecca asked, as they sat on the curb outside the airport. People were giving them strange looks, wondering who would let two children sit on their own without any supervision.

"Because mom told me that she would meet me here, on my birthday."

"Your birthday is months away!"

"I'm waiting. Dad's wrong. Mom isn't dead, she isn't like Dan."

The jeep pulled up, and Tommy jumped out. He ran to Janae, who let him hug her.

"You scared me, sweetie." he said "Don't ever do that again."

--

The two of them didn't know why Tommy had asked them to meet him here, not at midnight. After Janae realised that her mom wasn't coming back, she locked herself in her room, only letting Connor in. finally, an hour ago, she fell asleep in Connor's lap, her head on his shoulder. It was almost the same position that they had found Ethan and Aurora sleeping in up in her room.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Billy yawned, his arm around Hayley's shoulders.

"I have to tell you something. Years ago, before Zordon left us with a new mentor, he told me something. He knew he was going to die."

"Tommy…"

Tommy held his hadn up, and Hayley stopped.

"He also told me something else. That on day I would mentor a team of rangers, and that a Dino ranger will die."

Hayley sat down, as Billy looked at Tommy.

"He told you?"

"I had an idea. But I'm going to need you guys to help me with it. Two actually, and they both might just work. It'll mean sleepless nights for Billy and I until they are ready, no protesting Hayley you need sleep your pregnant, and a lot of secrets from everyone we care about, but they might be the only way to win this battle once and for all."

--

What's Tommy's ideas? How will it help keep the rangers alive?

Ding dong the witch is dead!


	39. Seven years later Chapter fourteen

Ok, so this is just a small chapter before the Battle starts… what are Tommy's ideas? Will anyone die?

Find out in Together!

--

Placing coffee's in front of her best friend and boyfriend, she sat down at the computers which were analysing the data they needed. It had been a week since Tommy had his ideas, and the two of them hadn't slept much since. Everyone was getting suspicious, and to keep the talking off of the two men, Hayley had announced that she was pregnant.

Kim, Aisha and Tanya had went straight to the mall and started to find baby accessories. Sarah Jayne was arriving today and bringing anything that Trini and Jamie had grown out of (Trini was growing fast!). Adam and Rocky were already saying that it will be a boy and the start of their new Dojo, Kira and Aurora were saying it will be a singer like them. Connor wanted to teach it soccer and Trent and Ethan video games. The only person who was acting normal was Jason.

He was following them around, trying to hear what they were talking about. It was bad enough that if this went wrong, one of the Dino's would die. Now they had to try and hide it from Jason.

"It's opening."

At Billy's call, Tommy and Hayley went over. A large, circular watery substance was in midair, floating. Hayley looked at the time.

"You haven't got long, Tommy." she said "An hour at most."

Tommy nodded, as he grabbed a bag and placed it over his shoulder. Hugging Hayley and Billy,. He slowly walked through it.

"We need to keep everyone out." Billy told her.

"I agree, if everyone sees this they'd wonder where Tommy is. I just hope that he comes back in time. If not, he's going to be stuck there forever."

--

As Aurora grabbed her goddaughter from Sarah Jayne, and Jamie ran overt to Jason, Zack talked with Adam and Rocky and Sarah Jayne looked around for her cousin.

"Where's Tommy?" she asked, and Ethan replied.

"Dr O, Hayley and Billy have locked themselves in the basement."

Sarah Jayne looked at the boy.

"Why would they do that?"

"Something about a calm before a storm."

Catching Jason's eye, she indicated to the kitchen.

"Can I have a drink, Jase?"

"Sure."

Leaving Jamie, the two of them went into the kitchen. Jason started on the tea, as Sarah Jayne closed the door and spun round.

"What's going on, Jason?"

"I don't know." he replied "They won't tell me anything. All I know is that Hayley telling us about the baby now is to try and get everyone's attention off why Billy and Tommy are so tried lately."

Sarah Jayne leaned on the table.

"Knowing Tommy, it's probably something dangerous and stupid."

"Would Hayley and Billy really be involved if it is?" Jason asked, and Sarah Jayne raised an eyebrow.

"Think they had much choice?"

--

Almost and hour later, and Hayley and Billy were being stared at by Jason and Sarah Jayne. Tommy was still down in the basement, and Jason was getting annoyed. What weren't they telling them? Finally, Sarah Jayne stood up.

"I'm going to see him."

As Hayley and Billy protested, Sarah Jayne opened the hatch and started down there. Hayley closed her eyes.

"There going to see. Figure out that Tommy isn't there."

But as they went into the lab, Hayley almost fainted. The huge mid air porthole was gone, and sitting in the computer chair was Tommy. Hayley looked at Billy questionaly, who smiled.

"It's him." he mouthed, and Hayley sighed in relief.

A/N

Hopefully next chapter up today or tomorrow.

Where did Tommy go? And why are Hayley and Billy so worried about everyone finding out their plans?


	40. Seven years later chapter 15 part one

The final battle won't be the same as the one on TV…

Sarah Jayne had to laugh as Jason paced the kitchen. The ideas he was coming out with, she couldn't believe the nonsense going through his brain.

"So, let me get this right. You think that Tommy and Billy are having a 'secret' affair, Hayley knows about it and she isn't really pregnant with Billy's baby, but some random guys?"

She laughed, and Jason glared at her.

"It's not funny!"

She carried on laughing.

"For the last two days,. Tommy's been different. He wont let me kiss him, we haven't slept together and he's acting really weird."

"So you think he's sleeping with Billy because he wont sleep with you? And does Hayley really seem like the type to sleep with anyone from the streets?"

Jason sat down.

"I don't know!" he yelled "I just want my Tommy back."

Sarah Jayne's response was cut back by the floor shaking, the light falling down and the screams from everyone in the house. Jason grabbed her, pulling her under the table as some of the ceiling fell onto it.

--

Harrison groaned, opening his eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened. He had been driving, the ground had shook and then he crashed.

"Dad?"

He slowly turned around, undoing his seatbelt and facing his children. Kim was in the passenger seat, her eyes closed and her forehead cut. Rebecca and Luke were both awake, scared and Rebecca was crying.

"You kids ok?" he asked, Luke nodded and he looked back at Kim. "She's breathing." he said, checking her pulse.

"Dad, doesn't Dr Oliver live near here?" Luke asked, and Harrison nodded.

"Let's go."

Luke helped Rebecca out the car, as Harrison got out and slowly picked up Kim.

--

Aurora and Kira's bedroom didn't look like it once was. A large tree had crashed through the roof, wardrobes fallen over and leaning on the beds. Books, clothes and other items were now scattered on the floor. It was still for a moment, before a wardrobe was thrown away. Ethan crawled from under Aurora's bed, glancing at the destruction, before Trent and Kira slowly came out. Aurora followed last, as Ethan let her rest in his arms.

"Everyone ok?" Trent asked, and they nodded.

"What was that?" Kira asked, as Aurora sat up. "Rory?"

"Listen." she said looking at her door. They were quiet, until they heard the small cries of 'Help!'. "Was that Connor?" Aurora asked, and then she gasped. "Connor and Janae!"

The four of them made there way towards the door, Ethan used his strength to pull it open and they went towards Janae's room.

--

Pulling open her door, Aurora cried at the mess of her niece's room. She walked forward, picking up the small toy which Janae loved, and looked around. Where could they be?

"Janae!" she called, as the others started to move things. "Connor! Jamie?"

There was silence, and tears started to fall down Aurora's cheeks. She couldn't have lost them.

"Rory?"

The voice was small, childish and scared. Aurora looked to the toy box, pushing Janae's shelves of it and opened it up. A small boy came out, throwing his arms around Aurora's neck. Kira, Ethan and Trent came over.

"Jamie, where's Janae?" Kira asked, and Jamie pointed to the corner. Ethan went over, moving the bed out the way and sighed in relief. Connor stood up, Janae in his arms.

"Super speed?" Trent asked, realising how Connor got out of the room with them and to Janae's room as the destruction started. He nodded, as Janae ran over to Aurora. She hugged her niece, before looking at Connor.

"Thank you." she said sincerely "We need to find the others."

"That was some earthquake." Connor said, and Aurora shock her head.

"I don't think that was an earthquake, Connor. I think that was the storm."

"You mean?"

"Mesogog's making his first move. Destroying Reefside, scaring everyone who is still alive to his side."

--

Two sound of the two babies crying was what woke Aisha up. She looked around, seeing them still in their prams, and then gasping. The large oak tree which normally stood was down, crushing the roof down. Praying that everyone inside was OK, she started to wake up Tanya. Harmony and Trini carried on crying, but Aisha didn't care at that moment. She was just glad they were alright.

--

Zack could here his daughter crying outside from underneath the bookcase. He pushed himself out from under it, wanting to find his family as the chairs and sofa's were moved. Adam looked up, hearing Harmony crying and looking for his wife. Rocky and Billy followed, both worrying about their partners.

Suddenly, Jamie ran into his fathers arms. They looked at the stairs, seeing the teens and Janae making their way down.

"Are any of you hurt?" Adam asked

"No." Kira answered "Our room now has no ceiling, but we are ok."

He sighed in relief, as the back doors opened and his wife came in. everyone went over, Zack taking Trini from Aisha to stop her crying.

"We're all ok." Tanya said, as Aisha hugged Rocky and kissed him. No one commented on it, all happy that they were ok.

--

Jason opened his eyes, coughing slightly and pushing himself from on top of Sarah Jayne.

"SJ?"

Sarah Jayne looked at him, and laughed.

"What?"

She shock her head amused.

"Zack calls me Sarah Jayne, everyone else calls me Sarah. But you, and my sister, still call me SJ."

Jason laughed with her.

"I guess to me, you'll always be SJ"

They looked at the table, and then around. Glasses, plates and cutlery covered the floor.

"Let's get out of here."

--

Luke and Rebecca got to the house first, as Luke ran in.

"Luke?" Aurora wondered, as Rebecca ran in and went to Janae.

"Kim's hurt." Luke said breathlessly "Dad's bringing her."

Adam and Rocky looked at each other.

"You find the others, we'll go help."

They took off, as Jason and Sarah Jayne came from the kitchen. The latter went to her husband, kissed him, kissed Jamie's head and then took her daughter in her arms.

"Hayley and Tommy were in the basement." Jason told them "Where's Harrison and Kim?2 he added, seeing Luke and Rebecca.

"Kim's been hurt, bro." Zack told him "Adam and Rocky have went to help." he finished, taking Jason's arm "We need to make sure Tommy and Hayley are ok."

--

Hayley closed the secret panel, before turning to Tommy.

"He's still sleeping." she told him "Are the camera's working?"

Tommy shrugged.

"I'm not from around here, remember?"

Hayley went red slightly, before going to the computers herself. Chaos. That was the word she needed, people running, screaming. And she knew the cause of this. Mesogog.

"It's starting." Hayley said "Are you sure about this?"

"He told me that I will die. As long as you send my body to my family, I will be happy to help you. This is my destiny."

A tear escaped Hayley, and she hugged him.

"I wish I could spend longer with you. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Tommy hugged her back.

"Hayley? Tommy?"

They broke apart, as everyone came in. Billy and Hayley hugged, as Tommy looked at them. Hayley gave him a look, and he spoke.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked

"Kim's been hurt, Adam and Rocky have went to help her and Harrison." Jason replied "You you two ok?"

"Fine." Hayley said "All fine." she said again, looking at Billy who understood. He went to the computers, taping in a password and opened up a data chart.

"Everything's ready." he said, "And Cameron's waiting for us."

Jason looked at them.

"What's ready?" he asked, hoping that they were finally going to get some answers.

"We've been trying to tap into the old teleportation device you used. We've managed to do so a few days ago, it means we can send everyone to safety."

"That's why you've been so tried then." Jason said,

"One reason." Hayley muttered.

Harrison arrived, holding Kim was had woken up on the way, Adam and Rocky behind them.

"Who goes?" Aisha asked and Hayley looked to Tommy, who nodded.

"Everyone without powers." he said, remembering the scripted answer "Trent, Kira, Ethan, Aurora, Connor and I are staying. Billy is also staying, but everyone else is going. We've spoken to Cam, and they are waiting for you all to arrive."

There was protesting from the room, as Jason and Sarah Jayne looked at Tommy. That didn't sound like him at all.

"I'm staying." Jason said "Your not to only ones with powers. Adam, SJ, Tanya and I still have our Zeo powers."

The four of them went to Tommy, followed by the teens.

"Powers? What are you talking about?" Harrison asked, but Kim cut him sort.

"We'll explain later." she said, as she held her head. She took Harmony from Aisha, who stood with her. Rocky and Zack were still there, until Zack came forward.

"Zack…" Sarah Jayne said, but he ignored her.

"I'm staying." he said "No matter what."

Billy looked at Hayley, who protested.

"Please." he said, and she sighed. They kissed, as she took his face in her hands.

"Be safe." she said "I love you."

She went to the others, and Billy typed in the commands.

"Good luck." they said, before the white light surrounded them and they disappeared.

"What now?" Kira asked.

"We go to Mesogog's island." Tommy replied.

--

Was going to leave you there… but decided to make this chapter longer…

--

"Coordinates locked on." Billy told them "You only have a sort amount of time."

The six rangers nodded, as they stood near opposite him. Jason, Tanya, Adam, Sarah Jayne and Zack watched them.

"Is this going to work?" Adam asked, and Tommy answered.

"It's the only way." he replied "If we need you, we'll call."

Jason walked forward, embracing his lover.

"Be safe." he said, before kissing him. The kiss was different, but he was sure he had felt it before. Tommy pulled back, before they teleported to the island. Jason thought for a moment, before realising where he had felt that kiss before. He looked at Billy, who turned around to the computers innocently. The question was, what the hell was he doing in this time zone?

--

It was a trap, and they knew it. Their signals had been block when they arrived, as they split up to search for Mesogog. He was no where, and they soon found out why. As the Island started to explode around them, and with no way to contact Billy as something was blocking the signal, they were forced to run.

Dodging fires, coughing the smoke and trying to find the nearest exits, they couldn't seem to see around the thick, black smoke which was filling their lungs and slowing them down. There was another explosion, and the yells of everyone died down as they roof fell on top of them.

--

Kira and Ethan stood up in the basement, looking at the others wide eyed. Tanya and Sarah Jayne came over.

"How did that happen?" Kira asked, and Jason looked at her.

"Billy managed to get thought the signal. We realised it was a trap when we lost you, but we've only got you signal so far."

--

Connor pushed Trent away from him, and towards his sleeping father. He couldn't believe this. Anton Mercer was really Mesogog. Or used to be. Now he was Mesogog free, and trapped her like them. Trent looked at him apologetically, before waking his father up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Connor asked, and Trent sighed.

"I made a promise."

Before Connor could reply, the three of them disappeared as well.

--

Aurora couldn't see through the smoke, as she pushed the rubble from on top of her. She coughed, slowly crawling away from where she landed, and looked around, trying to find her brother. She could remember him pushing her away from something, a loud crash and then she had woken up again.

"Tommy?" she croaked, feeling around "Tommy!"

She heard something, as she froze, trying to here the sound again. There it was! A cough coming from the right off her. Crawling, she finally found a hand. A large roof beam had crushed her brother, as she managed to push it off of his legs. That had been what he saved her from. Crying, she placed his head in her lap. He cough again.

"Come on Tommy." she whispered "Please."

"Aurora?"

She cried again, happy that he was responded.

"Let me heal you." she told him, but he said no.

"It's too dangerous." he gasped out "I can't let you do that."

She let his head down gently, and crawled to the side of him, grabbing his hand. His pulse was slowing down.

"I can control the necklace, Tommy. I can save you."

But he carried on protesting.

"You have to save Reefside." he told her, his words slowing along with his breathing. There was a pool of blood around his crushed legs, he was covered in black marks from the smoke, as he shock in pain. "This is my destiny, Aurora Oliver."

"You can't leave me." she said, "Janae, Jason. Please Tommy! Let me heal you."

"I won't." he replied "I'll always be there, I'll still be there for you."

She cried as his voice started to get quieter. He gasped for breathe, and she could feel the unbearable pain. He had star tears along his cheeks, his grip in her hand was loosening.

"Listen to me, Aurora. You have to take the gem."

She wanted to slap him.

"Your dying! Your leaving me, and your telling me to take your stupid gem?"

"Please, understand."

"I never understand you Tommy." she joked.

The grip was lost, his breathing stopped as Aurora checked the pulse.

"No." she said in disbelief, her hands wrapped around his shirt as she sho9ck him. "WAKE UP!" she screamed "WAKE UP! NO!" she let him go, her head resting on his chest. "Your Tommy Oliver. You've had more colours then anyone. You're meant to live through anything!" she didn't care that she was covered in his blood, as she wiped the tears away. She looked at her brother, and made her choice. She didn't care what he wanted. She wasn't about to give up hope.

Her hands over Tommy's body, she started to think about good times they had together. The feelings that she felt when she thought about Tommy. Love - he was her brother and he loved her. Safety - She knew nothing bad would happen when he was there to protect her. Kindness - he let her into his home. The light started again, just like it had done at the hospital, but this time she wasn't going to collapse. The necklace was controlling her power, as she felt it spread around Tommy's body.

His legs started to heal, and she felt the life go back into him. The light stopped, his body now looked like he was just sleeping. But as she felt for a pulse, she cried out in shock.

"No." she said again "No. why aren't't you breathing?"

She held out her hands again, but her power didn't come.

"I love you, brother." she said "I never told you how much I loved you letting me stay. You've giving me a home. Friends. A whole new family."

Her morpher beeped, and she realised that Billy must have got signal. She looked at the gem, before glaring at it. Maybe she should just leave it. But she didn't. instead she took off his bracelet, before kissing his forehead. Light surrounded her and she disappeared from her brothers side.

A/N

Ducks to miss flying objects


	41. Seven years later Chapter 15 part two

As Aurora landed on the basement, she glared at Billy before throwing Tommy's bracelet at him.

"Take the bracelet." she said, quietly and dangerously. "TAKE THE BLOODY BRACELET. NO I LOVE YOU, NO GOODBYE, JUST TAKE THE BLOODY STUPID BRACELET." She broke down, and Ethan ran forward to her. Sarah Jayne looked round, then at her cousin.

"Rory? Where's Tommy."

There wasn't any answer, and she shock her head.

"No." she cried, as Zack held her close to him "No. No. NO"

"He saved me." Aurora said, as Jason looked at Billy who was looking guilty. "He pushed me out the way. I was meant to die, not him. It's all my fault."

She cried into Ethan's shoulder, as Sarah Jayne cried into Zack and Tanya cried with Adam. Connor, Trent and Anton also had wet eyes, but Jason didn't. he was just glaring at Billy, who had picked up the bracelet Aurora had thrown.

"Mesogog is on his way." Billy said, and Jason walked to him.

"Just enough time for you to tell us the truth." he said, and Billy nodded. Sarah Jayne looked at the man she loved as a brother.

"Jason? What do you mean? truth about what?"

Jason smiled in disbelief.

"I can't believe this. I knew that kiss didn't seem right, but I knew I had felt it before. Question is, how did he get here and where is Tommy?"

"Tommy's de…de…gone…" Aurora spat "And your not even upset."

She moved forward, as if to hit him, but Ethan held her back. Billy looked at the gem, before crossing to the computer.

"Jason is correct in his theory." Billy told them, typing in a few words into the computer. Suddenly the wall moved behind them. Only Ethan moved to catch the fainting Aurora. There, in a hidden room, was Tommy Oliver. A much alive, sleeping, Tommy Oliver.

--

Once they had aroused the multi coloured girl ranger, she looked at Tommy and then to Billy.

"I just left him dead. He wasn't breathing, he was dead!"

As the alarms went off, indicating that Mesogog was there, Billy walked to Tommy and placed the bracelet on his wrist. The black light covered Tommy's body, before he slowly sat up.

"Is he?" Billy nodded and Tommy looked upset. "He saved your sister."

Tommy looked to the others, before hearing the alarms.

"There's no time to explain." he said "But I will, I promise."

"Tommy?" Aurora asked, and he nodded. She ran forward, hugging him. Then she stepped back, and suddenly punched him in the jaw.

"AURORA!" Sarah Jayne shouted, as Tommy looked at his sister who just shrugged. The door blasted open, and everyone scattered around the command centre.

--

The Zeo rangers stepped back from the now four monsters, as he took their powers from the zeonisers. They wanted helplessly as one of the Mesogog's grabbed Aurora.

Aurora screamed as her necklace was ripped off. Her powers going overtime, as Mesogog stood on it.

"Your little tricks cant fool me." he told her, as she held her head. She couldn't handle this much longer, the necklace had made her cane. She hadn't felt emotions or voices, and now everything was coming to her. Everyone in Reefside, everyone's fear and pain and it felt like she was going to split. The Zeo powers had been lost, them using up their energy trying to destroy him. Aurora was weak, and they were already morphed to the fullest. Aurora got up again, morphing as she did.

"We have to use all our powers." Tommy told them "Aurora, can you manage that?" he asked, and she lifted herself up.

"POWER RANGERS." they shouted together, as everyone else stood back. "I summon the power of the gems!" Connor commanded. As the dino gems united, a large blast of energy and power came from them, wrapping itself around the four Mesogog's.

It exploded, the force knocking everyone the ground, as the rangers felt themselves unmorph. The gems now powerless.

--

Aurora glared at her brother, Sarah Jayne joining in as he tried to explain everything to them.

"When I was a teenager, Rita and Zedd cloned me. That clone's lived in the 17th century. But using the teleport I was able to get there and ask him if he would sacrifice himself. He agreed, telling me that he knew one day I would ask for his help because it was his destiny. I've been in a sleep since he arrived here, so no one would find out."

"I thought you were dead." Aurora said "I thought I got you killed!"

Tommy sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Rory. But it was the only way. It was destined that a dino ranger would die, we managed to make it so someone who looks and has the same DNA as a dino ranger did. Billy's teleported his body back to the 17th century so his friends and the family he made there can say goodbye."

Aurora looked away.

"You planned all this." Kira said "Everything?"

"Everything."

Connor looked at his science teacher and friend.

"Just you, Billy and Hayley?"

Billy and Tommy nodded. Sarah Jayne stood up.

"Your clone." Sarah Jayne said in disbelief. "The last two days, it's been your clone impersonating you. Makes Jason's whole 'Billy and Tommy sleeping together' theory seam more convincing."

Tommy and Billy looked to Jason, who held up his hands.

"Hey! It made sense at the time."

--

"How did you know?" Tommy asked Jason, as they sat in the command centre. Billy was trying to bring the others back, but the teleport wouldn't work.

"I've kissed the clone you, remember? He was cold, different. But you, I can remember your kisses. Love, passion, strength. Sounds girly, I know, but the moment I kissed him I knew he was not really you."

Tommy leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the less people who knew the better. And if I couldn't bring Tom back with me, then I would have been the one who died."

"I understand. But for a moment, I thought that I had lost you. I was worried that I was wrong, and that Billy would tell me it was the real you. I couldn't lose you again, not when I had only just got you back in my life."

Tommy kissed his forehead.

"You won't loose me." he told him.

"Marry me."

Tommy startled, looking at him lover. Everyone around them fell silent, waiting for Tommy's reply.

"What?"

"Marry me. I was planning on asking you months ago, and then before we found out about Michelle dying. I love you, I want to be a father to Janae. Marry me."

Tommy was silent, as everyone waiting, all hoping for the reply that they wanted.

A/N

Anyone wants to write a good, old fight scene go ahead but I'm crap at them.. Besides this story focuses on Tommy and Jason's relationship…

Did Tommy say yes?

BTW, I was going to kill Tommy, until I got like 10 PM's telling me that I couldn't as they would hate me and hunt me down if I did…


	42. Musings of an Angel

Reefside, a year after the final battle

__

Life in Reefside had changed a lot in only a year. Buildings had been rebuilt, all those who had been killed by the falling buildings had been remembered and people were starting to move on with their lives. Elsa Randal, the principal who had once lived a double life, now lived to help her students instead of punish them. Anton Mercer, who had once also been living a life as Mesogog, now supported his son in his art and his relationship Kira Ford.

But they weren't the only changes.

You see, I have been watching over Reefside since before the battle which took so many lives. The reason? Everyone I love and care about are there. The people who loved and cared for me before I died.

The first one of those friends once was in love with Tommy Oliver, but a year ago someone else came into her life. Harrison Evans, ten years old with two children, a son named Luke and a young daughter named Rebecca. Some say that they were made for each other, and this was true. Kim had moved into his house a month after the battle, and her life hadn't been the same since.

Paperwork.

She hated it. But it came with running her own business. Putting her pen down, she thought about her family. Her new family. Luke had finally accepted her as a part of his life, Rebecca already had and Harrison? A week ago he asked her to be his wife.

"How's my beautiful fiancé?"

She laughed, looking up as he came into the room. He leaned over the desk, kissing her.

"Bored. Waiting for Adam's text."

"Rebecca's picked out her dress and Luke is attempting to put on his tie." he grinned at the thought of his attempt to get his son to wear a tie. "And I took your dress next door."

Kim stood up, placing her files away, before throwing her arms around the old man and kissing him.

"Your perfect." she said "But I need to phone Hayley, so leave."

He raised an eyebrow.

"She's right next door.!"

He left the room as a pencil was thrown in his direction, laughing as he went.

__

I never knew Hayley personally. But over the years, as I've watched her with Tommy and Kim, and now with Billy, I know that she's a good, kind and loving person who isn't afraid to tell Tommy when he's being an ass. She lives in a house now, with Billy and their baby boy. Jacob Edward Cranston had been born 5 and a half months ago, on the same day as their wedding. That's right… out lovable techno geek Billy Cranston was married.

Putting the phone down, Hayley went to her crying son and held him to her. She never thought that she would be a mother, but she loved Jacob and couldn't imagine life without her baby boy. Jacob was the blend of her and her husband, with her smile and his eyes.

The door to the café opened, and she looked up to see Billy and a worried looking Tanya Park walking towards her.

"Tanya? Billy? What's going on. Why aren't you getting ready with the others at Rocky's?" she asked Billy.

"We have a problem." Tanya said, and Hayley looked at them.

"What's happened?"

The two shared a look.

"He's missing." Tanya said, and Hayley looked confused for a moment before sighing.

__

I never really knew Tanya Park, but I knew Adam. I have never seen two people love a child so much, and they loved Harmony. Moving to Reefside, opening a Dojo with Rocky had been for their daughter. And Tanya had recently decided to stop singing, and instead help Kim run her school and look after the children at home. That's right… children. Two months before, Adam and Tanya came back from a trip to Africa with their almost two year old daughter, and a surprise. They had adopted a five year old set of twins, they had a son named Daren and another daughter named Zahra.

After making sure Rocky was keeping Jason busy, and sending Billy and Tanya to tell Hayley what was happening, Adam was keeping himself busy. Trying to help Daren and Jamie into their suits, praying that Sarah Jayne and the others would find the missing groom soon.

Daren. When they had went to Africa they weren't planning on adopting a child, until they went to the local orphanage and seen the children. And then they had seen the twins, and had fallen in love with them. Bringing them home, given them a family and a new life.

"Where's Billy?"

Adam jumped, looking round at Jason. Indicating for Rocky to take the two boys into the other room.

"And where's Zack."

Adam gulped, and Jason noted the worry look on his face.

"Adam?"

"We didn't want to worry you." he said, as Jason told hi to carry on. "It started this morning, when Sarah went to wake up Tommy."

Jason looked at him seriously.

"Adam, if you don't tell me what's going on…" he left the threat open.

Adam closed his eyes, this was going to be hard to tell his friend.

"Tommy's missing."

And from the door, Rocky watched his friend break down.

__

Rocky DeSantos, who had became a great friend at the Peace Conference, had finally announced his relationship with Aisha. Denying his parents wishes, and planning on eloping soon if their families didn't get along and agree with their relationship.

Taking his mobile, he used it to phone Zack. The man had left earlier, to help with the search for Tommy. No one could believe that he would go missing on his wedding day. At first, Sarah Jayne had thought her cousin had been taken by something, until Aurora and Kira had found a note on the kitchen table.

"Hey bro," Zack said on the other end.

"Any luck?" Rocky asked.

"No. Kylie and I are heading to the beach… Kylie! Slow down!" Rocky had to laugh as Zack yelled at his sister-in-law to stop speeding around the corners.

"Jason knows."

Zack was silent, and Rocky knew Kylie had heard also. They were all thinking the same thing. This was going to kill Jason if they couldn't find Tommy in time.

__

Zack and Sarah Jayne Taylor had grown as a family, and Zack had made a huge sacrifice for them. He quit Broadway, and they had moved to Reefside, and were currently living in the newly restored house of Tommy Oliver. Zack had gained a job at the high school ,teaching drama and dance, and Sarah Jayne was attending the local university so she could become a nurse. Their son Jamie had started pre-K and their daughter Trini (great name, isn't it?) had celebrated her first birthday two months ago.

Sarah Jayne sat at the computer, switching of the webcam. Cam and Hunter hadn't spoken to Tommy for a couple of weeks, as they had just gotten back from their own honeymoon. Placing her head in her hands, she couldn't believe this. She was meant to be getting ready to watch her cousin, and the man she loved like a brother, get married to the other man she loved like a brother. Janae was upset, wondering where her father was, Aurora, Kira, Connor, Ethan and Trent were all searching. Zack and Kylie had went to the beach, Billy was getting the help from Hayley and Kim, Harrison had asked some of his friends from the police to help search, and still nothing.

The look on Aurora's face when she read the note. The disappointment, the teen had been sacred that her brother was never coming back. Even though she lived with boyfriend Ethan in Kim's old felt, and she was training to become a doctor at Reefside Uni, she still felt like she needed her brother around.

Sarah Jayne just hoped that her cousin was found soon.

__

My last two friend's relationship has been like a rollercoaster. They've had more break ups and fights then imaginable, then again most people don't have to plan dates around monster attacks. And most people don't clones which are willing to die instead of the original. This is where my story starts, on the year anniversary of Jason's proposal. Even though they are going to end up happily ever after, there is one more barrier stopping them from being truly happy. It's not powers, or ex girlfriends or even parents. It's past memories.

The old command centre, long destroyed, had held so many memories for him. Meeting Zordon, meeting his friends, Alpha. Kissing Jason in the zord bay, finding Sarah Jayne and Billy kissing in the zord bay, receiving all the different powers, saying good bye to old team mates, welcoming new ones. And the final memory, giving up his Turbo powers to the next generation.

It was early in the morning Tommy awoke, writing the letter and then driving here. It wasn't that he didn't love Jason, he did. It was just everything that had happened between them. The ruined dates, him moving to New York, Jason going to Geneva, the letter which Tommy know knew was sent by Patricia and Michelle, his month relationship which blessed him with daughter Janae, finding out about Janae and keeping it from Jason, Jason finding out by answer machine, going to the Island and the final battle with Mesogog. Not to mention the coma's and the injuries.

Being a power ranger may have been the best experience in his life, it may have let him meet Jason and get some of the best friends he could ask for, but it had also been the worst. He had lost any chance of having a normal life.

"What is normal?"

Tommy froze, not daring to look round. He knew that voice. But it was impossible. He hadn't heard that voice in so long.

"Anything's possible, Oliver." the voice said.

Slowly turning round, he saw her. Wearing the clothes she had been on the day she died, not looking a day older, but smiling the smile she had saved for him.

"Trini?" he asked, scared to say it out loud.

"Hello Tommy."

Walking forward, Tommy couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'm not alive, Tommy. But I am here to help."

Sitting next to her on the rocks, Tommy didn't really know what to say. What were you meant to say to your dead friend?

"How about we start with why you're not getting ready."

"What, are you a mind reader now?"

Trini laughed, and Tommy smiled at it. He hadn't heard it in so long.

"No. I just know you Tommy. So tell me, what's wrong? What happened to make you run from Reefside on the day of your wedding?"

"I guess I'm confused. Not with my feelings for him, but with everything else. I know I love Jason, but is this really right?"

Trini finished his thought for him.

"Would it be selfish if your happy?"

Nodding, Trini placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it, realising that he couldn't feel it.

"Listen to me, Tommy. Why shouldn't you be happy? Look at everyone else, starting families and falling in love. Janae loves Jason, Aurora and Sarah Jayne love him. You've saved the world so many times, why can't you be happy?"

"It's not that simple, Trini. Can any ranger truly be happy, after what we do. With the constant fear that we will once again receive the power, and know that we are never truly save. Can Jason and I really be together, knowing that I'm more then likely going to be near the power again? I put four of my students, my own sister, into that situation."

"And they have never hated you for it. In fact, you brought five teenagers together. Five teenagers who might never have been friends in the first place. Much like Zordon brought us all together."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Try not thinking about the past, Tommy. Don't think about the future. Think about right now. Do you love Jason?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry Jason?"

Tommy was quiet, looking everywhere but his friend. Talking to a ghost was still confusing, and he wondered if this was all a dream.

"Yes." he said quietly "I do."

"Then do it. Don't worry about the past, the future. You deserve to be happy, it's not being selfish that you want to put yourself first for once. You've helped people for so long, it's time for you to step down. Call him, Tommy."

"I will… Trini?"

She had disappeared, he spun around about she wasn't around.

"Thank you." he said, and he was sure that he heard a small, you're welcome in the wind. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, he looked at Jason's number on the list. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pressed dial and waiting for the reply.

--

Jason couldn't believe what was happening. This was meant to be the best day of his life. He, Tommy and Janae were finally going to be a family for real, and now Tommy was nowhere to be found. He could he the whispering from rocky and Adam next door, built he didn't care. He just couldn't believe that Tommy would do this.

His phone started ringing, and he answered it without checking the name.

"Hello?" he answered quickly, think it was Sarah Jayne.

"Jason?"

The voice made his sit up startled, as he almost dropped the phone.

"Tommy."

--

"He's at the old command centre."

At Sarah Jayne's announcement, everyone was confused.

"What the hell is he doing there."

Sarah Jayne shrugged.

"He called Jason, I don't really know what was said but that's where he is. But it's too late now, they've missed the appointment. They'll have to wait."

Kim shock her head.

"Peter Mackie." she said "Janae and Rebecca's friend Zeke has an uncle who can marry them up at the command centre. He's in town right now."

"You mean, marry them by a pile of old rocks?"

Kim smiled

"No. marry them at the place they have the most memories. Marry them where they became power rangers."

--

Waiting for Jason to come, Tommy looked back at the old building. He wished Zordon was here, Alpha to try more of his 'cool' ways, the zords and the excitement. Zordon had been his meant, like a father to Tommy. He just hoped that he was proud of him, of everything he had accomplished.

"Well, well, well. It's the run away bride."

Tommy laughed out loud as he looked at her.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" he asked, as she threw an arm around him.

"You, my friend, are getting married right here."

Tommy look surprised.

"We don't have anyone to perform the ceremony."

"Wrong. We brought Peter Mackie."

"Zeke's uncle?"

"Yep. So lets get you dressed. We have a wedding to attend! And even though your biological brother can't be here, and your parents are somewhere in China, your family is still here. Even brought along Kylie."

"But, she's in Egypt." he told her, and Sarah Jayne shock her head.

"It was meant to be a surprise. She's been staying with Ethan and Aurora for the last few days, she came back for your wedding."

--

As everyone tried to make the sight look more respectable, Jason and Tommy found themselves by cars. Neither really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Tommy started

"Why, Tommy?"

"I thought I was being selfish. That me being happy will mean I can't concentrate on everyone else. I've helped make people's lives better so many times, I thought that my happiness will stand in the way of it. But I do love you, and I do want to marry you."

"What made you call me?"

Tommy laughed slightly.

"Advice from an old friend."

He could have sworn he heard 'I'm not old! Take that back!' from behind him as he changed his words.

"Ok, not so old. Can I ask you something?"

Jason nodded.

"Will you marry me?"

Jason looked at him, taking his hands into his own.

"You asked if I would marry you, now it's my turn. I love you Jason Lee Scott, so will you marry me right here today in front of our family?"

And Jason replied with the same words Tommy had a year before.

"Only if it means I don't have to wear a dress."

--

Peter Mackie stood in front of everyone, Tommy and Jason in front of him. Zack was Jason's best man, and Adam was Tommy's.

"We are here today to join together Tommy and Jason, both in hand and in love. I believe that the couple have written their own vowels."

Jason spoke first, as he took Tommy's hand and looked into his eyes.

"Tommy, I knew that I loved you when I first saw you. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and through all the good and the bad times we've made it. I promise, right here, that I will always love you, support you and fight for you. Nothing will split us apart again, because we will always have each other. Tommy, you're my best friend and my true love. I love you."

"Jason. This morning I wasn't sure about anything, but now I understand. It doesn't matter about the past, or the future all what matters is right now. I love you, I want to marry you. Nothing will change that feeling, no matter how hard anyone tries. Right here is where everything started when we were teenagers, and where our lives together will start as well. You are my strength, you have my heart and my soul. You are my forever."

As Tommy slipped the ring onto Jason's finger, expecting Jason to take Tommy's ring off and place it back on, he didn something different. Zack passed him a new ring, which he slipped on with the engagment one.

"Congrtualtions." Peter said "In the eyes of the law, you are officially married."

The claps and the cheers went around as they kissed.

--

There were two things which made the night even more social. Once they got back to Hayley's cybercafe, Janae came up to Jason who was sititng with Tommy at a table.

"Does this mean you're my dad for real?" she asked

"It means I'm your step dad, Janey." he replied

"So your going to adopt me, then?"

Both Tommy and Jason looked at each other and then to the little girl. They had never discused that.

"Would you like me too?2 Jason asked.

"Yes! You're my dad, remember!"

Jason kissed her forehead, before noticing the beam on Tommy's face.

The other surprise happened near the end of the party, when Kim and Harrison came up to them.

"So, we didn't really get you a gift." Harrison told them.

"We don't want anything." Tommy replied, and Kim smiled.

"Too bad, because you're getting something. Harrison and I have agreed that we want to wait to start a family of our own, so we've figured a gift for you."

Jason and Tommy looked at their friend, wondering what she was talking about.

"I know how much you want Janae to have a brother or sister. I'm offering the carry and baby for you."

__

I wish I could stay around, carry on watching my friends and their lives. But I can't.

My name is Trini Kwan.

I was the original yellow ranger, and I had five of the best friends a girl could have.

Jason. Kimberly. Zackary. Billy. Tommy.

But my time is over. I must move on, my friends are happy. They moved on with their lives, they now have new milestones to cross and to concur. And so do I.

I must cross the barrier one last time.

I must go to heaven.

A/N

So, all finished!

I'm planning on writing a small Cam/Hunter fic like Purpleleopard suggested, so that will be up in a few weeks, but first I'm thinking of doing a small fic sequel to this, about Janae being 16 and Jason and Tommy's family live ECT…

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and fav's.

Love you all!!


End file.
